


谁的歌声顺流而下

by Alez



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alez/pseuds/Alez
Summary: 半原著同人重要角色死亡预警





	1. Chapter 1

一  
一切故事起源于意外。这一次，似乎也不是例外。  
叫那些叛逆者去刺杀雅典娜来换取第二次生命，是少有的，这次圣战中由哈迪斯直接降下的命令。  
而对于这样的命令，他的下属们虽然表面上像模像样的遵守着，但似乎有一部分人的内心深处对此抱有很深的疑虑。相信一群曾经背叛了自己的信仰、逆神、以及贪生怕死的人可以完成突破重围，杀死雅典娜这件事，似乎本身就不是一件很容易办到的事情。  
这并不是说这道命令动摇了他们对冥王的敬畏。质疑命令本身，就如同质疑冥王，这是他们不敢做的事。但发自内心的疑虑却也难以排解——最后，他下属们又做出了派遣了人手去跟踪叛逆者，来确认对方会不会好好干活这样的多余的事。  
哈迪斯对此不置可否。  
也许是他的属下真的相信了叛逆者有能力做到这件事——雅典娜若是就此死去，那圣战就在他们可以出战之前结束了，一群叛逆者把他们衬托得极为无用。因为可能想到了这一点，才会表现得如此惴惴不安，一边说着不信服的话，一边又小心警惕的防止对方抢了自己的风头。  
可实际而言， 与下属们所猜测的可能恰恰相反，哈迪斯从始至终都没有相信过那些叛逆者会真的把雅典娜的尸体带回到冥界来。  
人类本性多疑、软弱、善变，却也盲从。  
这一点已经在他的下属的身上体现的淋漓尽致，自然也会完完整整的出现在那些叛逆者的身上。  
人类易于被言语所打动，被激烈而复杂的情感所迷惑，又无从控制自己的意志和欲望。理性对于他们只是暂时的闪光。他们容易被恐吓而改变主意，也同样更容易去相信那些自己更加熟悉的而非是正确的东西。  
人类中的大部分将自身寄托于群体，于是人群也不过是另一种羊群，在暗夜之中盲目狂奔。更聪明的一些则将自我寄托于信仰，努力追随那些他们无法理解的存在或力量，如同在黑夜里看到了一星半点的火光。这样做的确更聪明一些，他们借由些微的光，看到了将自己包围的黑暗的未知，因而会更加的用力去接近那些光芒。  
而雅典娜，对于大地之上的人类，就是黑夜之中永不坠落的星光。  
雅典娜在圣战开始之际，就许诺以人的模样降临在他们之中，以人的姿态成长和学习，与她的战士同在，共同面对一轮又一轮战争。她是神明，是人类不可理解的那一部分，却又在他们之中显现出一种可以接近的形态，这让人类感到了某种安慰，以至于甚至会忘记那只是外表，并非本质。  
雅典娜占据了在人类一方一切的天时地利：她是神明，却如同人类。她与那些人一同前行，也让自己的形象占据了对方的全部生命。也许还要加上一点，就整场圣战的目的而言，她又切切实实的站在了人类的一边。  
被称之为保护神也并不夸张。  
那些叛逆者也许会对此感到难以置信，但他们确实从内心深处就对那位女神抱有一种无条件的盲信。哈迪斯并没有怀疑他们会在这场交易的一开始、或是其中的某一时刻，再度的选择背叛。人类很擅长后悔。从黄金时代到英雄时代再到如今，对于这一点，历史鲜少出错。  
但结果似乎出乎意料，在月亮沉入地平线下之前，以蓝发青年为首的残余的叛逆者，居然真的将雅典娜的尸身带回了冥界，尽管这一切都只是个阴谋。  
毕竟对于作为信徒的人类来说，即使他们曾经背叛过——无论是出于真情还是假意——亲手杀死自己的信仰都是一种酷刑。那不仅仅是冒犯或者背弃，弑神者这个称号本身就是一种更深的、无法被宽恕的罪恶。  
至于雅典娜，能为了进入冥界而做出这种豪赌也让哈迪斯十分意外。  
只不过徘徊于重重帷幕之后，黑色王座之上的只是一个幻影。哈迪斯的真身远在千里之外，只有他的意志降临于此，俯瞰众生。  
诡计的破产，落在灵魂之上的酷刑，亦或是再度失去生命永坠黑暗，不知道这些任何一样都足以让常人疯狂的痛苦会不会让这些叛逆者感到满意。  
在对方的身影化作光羽消失之前，哈迪斯的目光有一瞬间落在那个蓝发青年的身上。神血的味道在他的双手上最浓重，他是动手的那个人。哈迪斯想起对方就是那个一手拉开圣域长达十三年的叛乱的始作俑者。 他曾经谋划过弑神却失败，而今又在最不应该成功的时刻如愿以偿——可这一切的混乱和失败都似乎没有在他的身上留下任何的痕迹，没有入骨的悔恨、痛楚、或恐惧，悲伤流于表层，那双蓝色眼睛的深处有着更加纯粹而坚不可摧的事物。  
如果这个人所取来的是雅典娜真正的死亡，哈迪斯也许会花更多的时间来看清楚那双眼睛里试图掩藏的秘密。敢于承下弑神的罪名的人虽然稀少，但哈迪斯还有一场正重要的圣战值得关注。  
不过——不过这场圣战所持续的时间要远远短于哈迪斯的想象。他看到了战争的开端，猜到了中间的过程，却没能预见最后的结尾。  
雅典娜直接把战场开到了极乐圣土。  
哈迪斯沉眠之地被被搅了个天翻地覆，当他睁开眼时只看到了一地狼藉。  
哈迪斯并没有死。因奈姬穿胸而过而短暂消失的，仅仅是冥王神力所凝结的化身。他的名在更早元的时代就与地下的世界融为一体，而地府所存在的一界，即便是天界支柱、海洋之根毁灭后，也依然会永世长存，直到这个世界的终结。  
尽管哈迪斯丢掉的只是个神力化身，这种程度的神力损失，也可以称得上是“重伤”。对于雅典娜来说，这是个不错的战果。既结束了漫长的圣战，也让冥王在接下来一段漫长的时光里无法再发动另一轮新的圣战——虽然后面一点，在哈迪斯看来是完全没有必要的。即使战争之初他们没有对着冥河起誓，但哈迪斯并不打算违背他与雅典娜曾经立下的有关圣战的契约。  
当冥界再度沉寂下来之后，哈迪斯站立在极乐圣土的断壁残垣之间，驱使神力修补因战争而破损的冥界结界。  
九天九夜之后，结界上大的漏洞已经被修补完毕，剩下的那些小的破碎，睁一只眼闭一只眼的放过也不会引发什么太过严重的问题。往常的这个时候，哈迪斯都会选择继续回归长眠，让冥界缓缓的进行自我修复的同时，等待下一次圣战来临的契机。  
不过从今往后已经不会再有新的战争，哈迪斯企图借助战争而达到的目的自然也无法实现。哈迪斯并没有因此而感到恼火，战争只是最快捷的手段，行不通的话他还可以再想其他的办法。神的生命漫长而永无止境，作为冥王的哈迪斯最不缺的东西就是时间和耐心，因此他从不轻易的生气或急躁。  
但如果能尽快的达到目的也是好的。哈迪斯一边沉思着，一边抬起了手。他想到了一个折中的办法。他的指尖停留在了身前的虚空中，有淡紫色的神力的光晕从他的指尖渐渐亮起，像星云一样缓缓的聚集旋转起来，又随着体积的增长而渐渐拉长。一天一夜的时间过去之后，那些星星点点的光辉已经变形成了类似于人的形状。  
而在此期间，极乐圣土却在渐渐的崩溃。曾经热烈绽放的花朵已经全部凋谢，树木的绿叶也尽数落尽，柔软的绿草也一株一株的接连枯死，远一点地方的洁白的大理石建筑的残骸也仿佛在这几天里经过了成百上千年时间的侵蚀而变得朽坏。所有鲜艳的颜色都在这片福地上渐渐褪去，变得灰蒙蒙而死气沉沉。  
哈迪斯并没有在意身边环境的变化。这片净土只是他梦境的投影，是他沉睡于此地时而诞生的海市蜃楼。当他从这里离开之后，这里将会变得和冥界的其他地方无异，只留下神殿曾经存在过的痕迹。  
死神和睡神因为神力的过度消耗而陷入了漫长的沉睡，原本生活在极乐圣土的妖精们也早就消失得一干二净。明明目光所及之处，这里只剩下冥王一人，却似乎有轻柔的歌声从远处传来。  
是很熟悉、却也非常陌生的歌声。  
哈迪斯走神了片刻，他回忆起了很多久远之前的记忆，想到了歌声的由来，又想到了之后的很多。当他回过神来，他指尖的星光已经停滞了下来，星云的光芒也接近于饱和。  
神术已经完成了，但哈迪斯却不记得自己刚刚出神时的下意识做出的选择。不过不管怎样，结果应当不会相差很多。哈迪斯想到，会响应他的召唤而出现的也大概只有寥寥数人。  
哈迪斯没有犹豫很久，他挥手将光芒推远了几步。接着，紫色的神力的光团开始发出明亮而强烈的光，掩盖住了其下从无到有的剧烈变化。等到光芒散尽之后，一个看着有些眼熟的，闭着眼睛的蓝发青年出现在他的面前。  
一直以来，哈迪斯认为会做出类似于让自己的转世降生于自己敌人的容器身旁，以期用长久的相处和关爱来改变对方，这种荒唐的事，只有雅典娜那个过于迷恋人类复杂变化的情感的小女孩才会干——直到他在这个时刻召唤出了自己敌人的手下。  
哈迪斯不得不开始回忆从圣战开始到此刻，他究竟有没有做出过任何多余的事情，才会导致如今的尴尬局面。  
他什么都没记起来，结果却是毋庸置疑的：在挑选准备复活的灵魂时，冥王手滑了。  
这不重要，重要的是他该怎么把所有的事情和眼前的人解释，然后让对方认同自己的计划并加以配合。虽然眼前这个人曾经在雅典娜那边离经叛道到可以，但因此而认定对方会乖乖听从自己的指令也绝对是个笑话。要知道这家伙十多天前才刚刚在自己眼皮底下玩过一出阳奉阴违。  
而另一位当事人则在哈迪斯陷入思索的时候茫然的睁开了双眼。他眨了眨眼睛，视线在冥王的身上缓缓聚焦。  
在一阵短暂的沉默后，撒加率先打破了沉默。  
“冥王陛下。”  
虽然从未正式的见过，但撒加依然在最短的时间内确认了站在自己身前的黑袍男人的身份。他没有左右张望，也没有做出任何多余的、失礼的动作。  
“见到您是我的荣幸。”他说，语气神态像极了异教徒遇见了不具名的神明，只保留了对上位者最基础的礼仪，而缺乏应具有的敬畏或忌惮。  
即便是立场和阵营从不会因死亡而轻易改变，但他的反应也太过风轻云淡了一点。  
而另一边的哈迪斯仍然在思考把神术回炉重造的可能性。只不过有关复活转生的神术都太精致复杂了，一时之间哈迪斯也找不到任何钻空子的余地。舍弃对方再重新复活一位自己的亲信所要付出的神力又远远超出哈迪斯能够接受的范围，最终，他别无他选，只能试一试和眼前的人达成另一个交易。  
“撒加。”  
“是？”  
过了片刻，哈迪斯缓缓开口：“我需要去完成一些事务，需要你的协助。事情完成之后，我允许你重新回到大地之上，直至这次生命完结。”  
撒加脸上露出了意外的表情，却没有急于回答。  
“当然，若你不愿，我可以送你回归永恒的长眠。”哈迪斯缓缓补充道。即使失去对方的助力将会对他接下来的计划造成极大的不利，他也不会考虑强迫控制对方为他效力。一方面是因为精神控制的神术很容易在关键时刻出错，另一方面则是冥王从来不做强买强卖的生意。  
撒加说，“我以为我们是敌人。”  
哈迪斯说，“若这是你的顾虑，那么圣战已经结束。”  
撒加又说，“但敌意和仇恨却不会被轻易消除。”  
哈迪斯的神色淡淡，“亡者在死后的世界会被一视同仁。仇恨是生者的事情。”  
“那我现在这样，算活着吗？”撒加问他，却又不等他回答，若有所思的说，“不过话说回来，大概活着的人和死去的人对您来说差别并不太大。”  
“确实如此。”哈迪斯颔首，“你若无法回归地面，你依然归于我的统治。”  
“也对。只要一日行走在冥界，死人和活人又能有什么差别？”撒加扬了扬眉，“可即使回到了地上，又总有一日要回到这里，那我为什么还要贪图那一段短暂的时光？”  
哈迪斯并没有觉得意外，“你想永生？”  
“并非如此，陛下。”对方却摇头说道，“我曾站在地上世界的顶端，在诸神退隐之际，代替他们行使神的权力。人间所能想象的繁华的极致，我都已经见过。人类所能体验的种种感情，我也大多亲身经历。从某种角度而言，我活着的时光不算太长，但经历却又世界上绝大多数人的一生都要精彩百倍。即便我再次回到了地面之上，我无法越过自己所创造的高峰，剩下的也不过是百无聊赖的重复，到了那个时候，我又该何去何从？如您所见，您所提出的再一次的生命，对我而言，可有可无。”  
有，不过锦上添花。没有，却也无伤大雅。  
哈迪斯思索了片刻，认为对方所说的话并无不对，也没有什么值得反驳的地方。可对方对于交易的内容不感兴趣，这是神也没法改变的事情。  
既然如此，哈迪斯便向对方确认道：“那么，你决定要重归死亡吗？”  
撒加看着他，蓝色的眼睛里似乎有光闪了一下，他说道，“恰恰相反，我决定接受您的条件。”  
冥王意外的看了他一眼。  
“希望接下来的时间里合作愉快，冥王陛下。”  
说完，撒加小小的，微笑了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

二  
如果哈迪斯对人类的了解更深入一点，他就能很快发现撒加那番听起来很堂皇的话里，隐藏了一个陷阱。  
人类的确容易感到无聊这没错，但与此同时，他们也非常的擅长找乐子。  
也许当哈迪斯刚刚允许对方回到人间的时候，撒加会有些不知道何去何从。但相信在一段时间后，他就会融入新的生活，过的如鱼得水。在自我调节这个方面，人类向来是佼佼者。  
可惜哈迪斯暂时没认识到这一点，尽管他隐约的感觉到哪里出了漏洞，但很快就放弃继续追查。其实这一切都无伤大雅，只是让他看不清对方真正的目标而已。如同冥王会为了自己的计划而选择等价交易，撒加也不可能全心全意为他的敌人义务劳动。如果能知道对方心底究竟是怎么想的，对哈迪斯而言自然会更有利一些。  
在行动正式开始之前，哈迪斯决定先带撒加回朱迪加一趟，去准备些必备的道具。  
至于撒加，他一直都很明白同神交易是件极容易玩火自焚的事。神所思考和在意的东西是很难被人类所理解的。他们站的角度太不同了，就算有圣域里堆积如山的前人的记载和描述可以用来帮助他来揣摩冥王的意思，但这也不够。  
为了达到自己的目标，冥王选择了与一个曾经和他敌对的人类合作，而且大度的容忍了这个人类随时可能对他产生威胁的可能——当然了，作为地下世界的王，哈迪斯毫无疑问会有那么一两手杀手锏来确保交易顺利完成，但这也同样说明这场交易从一开始就岌岌可危，充满了风险。  
高风险之后的自然是高回报。能叫冥王心甘情愿做出这样的牺牲，看来他所谋划的事情一定不小。而这句话对于撒加也是等同的。能够获得复活的奇迹，他所要面临的风险总感觉会让他再死上很多次。很有可能，在交易完结之前，他就会丢掉性命。这一点就是提前预支报酬的不好了。可如果他没能活过来，这场交易也不会存在。  
不过不管怎么说，这场交易对于撒加而言都是利大于弊的。哪怕是冥王的计划充满危机，随时可能失败，他最后辛辛苦苦，却什么都得不到。这听起来确实糟糕。但从另一个角度而言，看到一直孜孜不倦的发起圣战和企图毁灭人类的冥王计划破产，也算是件值得高兴的事了。  
至于计划成功了——能叫一个敌对阵营的人类参与进来的计划，大概不会真的对人类不利。本来风险就很高了，冥王没必要冒着让他最后反水的危险加入进来，为这个行动增加无穷的变数。  
当然了，撒加也不是没迟疑过，同敌人交易总会叫人受到内心的谴责。从小到大的教育理直气壮的在叫他拒绝，好奇心则在蠢蠢欲动，而惯于助人的柔软的那一部分则在紧张的犹豫，理智和感情在激烈的互相拉扯。  
能叫对方被迫和对自己怀有敌意的人合作，忍耐着随时可能出现的杀机……一定是很糟糕的情况吧？这么一看，冥王在做的事从一开始就出错了，撒加的出现可能是个完全的意外。  
——这不是意外，他又想到，而且你的身份本身就毫无意义。  
但冥王究竟想做什么？  
如果答应了下来就能知道了。  
于是他就这么答应了下来。  
冥王朝朱迪加行进的方式很特别。撒加那时还不知道他们原来所在的位置是冥界哪里，冥界的一切都是灰蒙蒙的，没多大差别。而当他们朝着朱迪加的方向走去时，一切都变化了。大地在他们的脚下无限的变小，他们每跨出一步，身旁的景物都在飞速的虚化后退。没用几步路，他们就出现在一处破败的大厅里，而身后则是一堵破损的石墙。  
撒加注意到他们赶路的时候并没有穿过石墙或者神殿，但现在却直接出现在了神殿的内部——周围的大厅看起来真是分外眼熟，如果他没有认错，那堵坏的看不怎么出来原型的石墙，大概就是他和其他人合力破坏掉的叹息墙。如此推断而来，他和冥王之前呆的地方就是极乐圣土？  
撒加挑了挑眉，对这个推论感到有些意外。与传闻相反，冥王看起来并不在意人类踏足了神的领域，虽然他的出现极可能是个意外，但冥王也没有因此而恼怒。而且从极乐圣土到朱迪加之间的空间屏障，消失了？  
圣战结束之后，撒加感觉全世界都不再是自己曾经认识的那个样子。  
冥王并没有多在大厅里停留，他们那种诡异的行进方式在进入朱迪加后就停止了。冥王领着撒加以正常的速度朝通向侧殿的通道走去，越走越深。撒加观察到墙壁上的浮雕和花纹的线条渐渐由冷硬变得柔和，墙壁上出现越来越多的水仙花的装饰，他感觉到他们已经进入到一个相当私密的空间，让人忍不住屏住呼吸，小心翼翼起来。但冥王并没有对此作出任何的解释，直到他们停在了一扇门前。  
“房间里有你需要的衣物。”哈迪斯说，“你进去换上，然后到朱迪加的入口去找我。”  
撒加目送冥王转身离开，犹豫了片刻后推开了房门。里面是一间卧室，装饰华贵简约。他走进卧室内置的衣帽间，首先入眼的就是一面占据了半个房间那么大的落地镜，镜子里的人穿着一身白色的殓衣长袍，正注视着他。  
撒加走过去，手指触摸到冰凉的镜面。长久时间以来，这是他第一次仔细的观察自己的倒影。自从死后，他并没有如同凡人一样迷失自我，坠入轮回，而是清醒的在冥界停留，直至圣战结束。那段时间里撒加大多呆在冰地狱。冰面偶尔会映出属于亡者苍白模糊的面孔，不像是现在他所看到的样子，披散垂落在脸颊旁的发丝都带有淡淡的光泽，皮肤看起来柔软白皙。他抿着唇的时候，嘴唇的颜色虽然变得浅了些但仍有血色。熠熠的生命的光彩自然而然的从湛蓝的眼瞳里透出来。  
死人的一切都是苍白无色的，和冥界灰蒙蒙的世界很合拍，显得冰冷又僵硬。  
可现在，生命力如同海啸一样冲击了他。撒加在冰地狱、甚至是后来短暂的被赋予肉体的时候都没有像现在此刻这样，头一次感受到生命的活力。感动自然而然从内心深处涌出。他这才觉得自己是真正的又活了过来。 悬浮在半空的灵魂再一次平稳降落。死亡残留的阴影让他的指尖无法自控的轻微发抖，像长时间出海的人终于踩上坚实的陆地那样晕晕乎乎。一种难以言喻的安慰感像光那样填满了全部的心房。  
难怪有人会为了复活而愿意付出任何的代价。撒加想到，这是没死过的人很难理解的。  
撒加转过身去，他右手边的挂满了各式的衬衣，长裤，和长及膝盖的衣袍，颜色以纯黑和白为主，饰以精致的花纹。而他的左手边则是配套的挂饰和长靴。衣物的尺寸有很多，每一样的针脚和做工都极为华美精致。让人不得不猜想到这是专门给冥王转世准备的房间，所以才会有这么多不同尺寸但又华贵的衣物。只不过这间房间完全没有留下被使用过的痕迹。  
冥王为什么要带他到这里来？撒加很难不去思考这种问题。朱迪加、冥界这么大，不可能只是这间房间里存放着干净的衣物。 神话的世界向来等级分明，而给予一个人类神的装饰，这有点过头了，这对于神来说是很冒犯失礼的事情。也许冥王也并不在意这一点。  
他是为了方便才这么做的。撒加想到。这是唯一而最有可能的理由。  
就算找到了安慰自己的话，他心里还是有些躁动不安的念头。复活这件事彻头彻尾的扰乱了他的心境，一时半会儿，他恢复不到在极乐圣土时和冥王对话的冷静。  
冥王的各种举动在他心里延伸出各式各样的猜测和迷思。那感觉像是心里装了一直毛茸茸的、不停乱动的猫咪，叫人有点难熬。撒加有点迫不及待的想知道交易的内容了。他原本是不着急的。  
他挑了几件比较适合打斗的衣服换上后，便离开了房间。  
神殿和行宫的构造总是大同小异， 他准确的穿过长长的回廊。灯火在他的前面自动逐一点亮。而当他离去后，灯火又在他身后渐次熄灭，如同一个亘古的灵魂在紧紧的追着他。撒加看着墙壁上的花纹和图腾的纹路再度变得冷硬。他离着朱迪加的入口越来越近。他从空旷的神殿正厅穿过，来到和冥王约定见面的地方。  
这时候的冥王已经做好了出发前的准备。他端坐在一架黑色战车上。这架战车比博物馆所复原的古代战车看上去要大上一圈，整辆战车都是用漆黑的哑光金属打造，透着一股战争武器所特有的森森冷意和浓烈杀气。拉着这辆战车的四匹黑马也不是人间的凡种。它们只是徒有马的外形的魔怪，体型比正常的马要大上一倍，有着嗜血和暴怒的猩红眼瞳。它们蹄子上踏着黑火，并不断的从鼻子和嘴巴喷出阵阵黑烟，看着让人生畏。  
当撒加出现在朱迪加的台阶之上，转过头来看他的不只有哈迪斯，还有那四只魔怪。尤其是后者看他的眼神，让人很容易想到看守地狱大门的三头犬。撒加有理由怀疑冥王偶尔也拿闯入地狱的活人和罪人的灵魂来喂养他的坐骑。  
魔怪们在撒加靠近战车的时候不安的踢了踢蹄子，乱动了一番。不老实的行为叫哈迪斯拽了一把缰绳。  
“上来。”冥王对他说。  
撒加绕到战车的另一边，抓住战车边缘高高竖起的一条金属杆，借力跳上了车。车上的空间很充足，这让撒加站上来的时候不会让他马上就和另一边坐着的冥王贴的很近。  
哈迪斯转过头看了看撒加。蓝发青年登上车后没有立即就坐，而是站在了战车的边缘，手里仍然抓着之前提供平衡的金属杆，表情里透出些许困惑。和在极乐圣土时的表现相比，这种带着不知所措意味的神情让对方显得鲜活了很多，看起来温顺又无害。他眉头微微皱着，不太明白现在究竟是怎么回事，自己到底陷进了怎样的麻烦，也不清楚自己面对的事个什么样的存在，于是小心翼翼的在保持距离。  
这种迷惑不解的反应出现的太滞后了，哈迪斯想到，对方不像是这么迟钝的人。他原本在极乐圣土的时候准备好面对一大堆的疑惑和问题，而不是现在。现在应该是两个人都确立了契约，可以安静的按照交易的条款来认真执行的时候。节奏一下子就被打乱了。  
极乐圣土是他们唯一一个能够好好互相试探的地方。那里完全处于哈迪斯的掌控。而离开了那里，即使是哈迪斯也无法再轻易的将对方抹杀，甚至没有很好的手段来控制对方。他们之间的交易将很大程度上依赖于对方的契约精神。而相信一个无法对着冥河起誓的造物本身就有着很大的不确定性。哈迪斯很难判断出自己到底做了个怎样的选择。  
不过不管怎么说，交易已经开始了。  
“坐下吧。”哈迪斯说。  
撒加在离他一臂远的地方坐下。  
“把你的手给我。”哈迪斯又说，并随之抓住了对方递过来的手腕。  
哈迪斯很难说自己有多久没有触碰过另一个生命的造物，以至于当人类温暖的体温从他掌心里渗透过来的时候，他产生了极为陌生的亲近的感受。为了更好的支撑接下来的动作，他侧过身体，用一只手抓住对方手腕加以固定，用另一只手则把对方的衣袖推了上去。  
撒加的外套的长袖很容易就被卷起，但更贴身一些的衬衣则好好的系上了袖扣而固执的坚守阵地。冥王的手指灵巧的解开了那两枚小小的扣子，把衣袖卷了起来，露出下面的手腕。  
撒加看着自己的手腕被翻过来，冥王的指尖点在他脉搏所在的位置。神力如同细针一样从那里扎进身体。他屏住呼吸，压抑住了自己想要反抗的本能。  
哈迪斯抬头看了他一眼。  
淡紫色的神力顺着他手腕隐约露出的淡青血管向上爬，在手臂的内侧绘制出一个神秘莫测的图案。当神术完成时，撒加察觉到自己身体的某些状态从某个更高的层面被改变了。这感觉比较像被诅咒或者加持了祝福之类的东西。  
哈迪斯松开手，淡淡的说，“在神术的作用下，你不会被饥饿、干咳、困倦、疲惫等负面状态所困扰。”  
撒加抿了抿唇。从神术的作用上来看，他和冥王的交易是一时半会完成不了的那一种。神是不会感受到饥渴或疲劳。如果他们愿意，神明可以永远保持神采奕奕。这种神术是专门给人类准备的。而看似对人类毫不在乎的冥王能在他们出发前想到这一点，老实说叫人有点受宠若惊。总觉得，冥王对自己太好了一点。而人类又恰巧不是总能毫无障碍的承接善意的造物。他会忍不住去想冥王之后准备要在他这里拿走多少作为如此善意的报酬。  
收获和付出总是平衡，但却不见得对等。撒加早就看过无数个因为预先支付的好处而冲昏头脑，最终支付出无法承受的代价的悲剧。他之后会变得很悲惨吗？但交易的另一方是冥王，是地下世界的主人，而他只是个早晚会死掉的人类。冥王又似乎没有理由去专门给他挖一个陷阱来跳。  
也许他只是觉得这么做会很方便。撒加再度替冥王找了个理由，可无法平息自己内心的躁动。  
冥王的种种行为是在不断的往他的心湖里扔石头，掀起的波澜一次比一次要大。层层叠加，难以平和，最后掀起的浪潮把他吞没。  
哈迪斯感觉到自己放开手后，坐在身边的人类更迷惑了，甚至这迷惑之中还掺入了一丝不易察觉的担忧。而对方这种令人迷惑不解的态度，也让哈迪斯跟着一同疑惑起来。  
“你有话想说。”哈迪斯戳破了对方的故作镇静。  
撒加盯着哈迪斯看了会儿，无声的叹息了一声，“确实如此，陛下。”  
“你在担心什么？”  
撒加微微睁大了眼，没料到冥王对情绪的变化如此敏锐。他原本想顾左言他把话题甩开，他本身就不是那么喜欢坦白自己的人，可现在来看，他是跑不掉的。  
“不是什么紧要的事。”撒加斟酌的说道，脸上露出一点无奈，过了会儿，他又用半玩笑的语气说，“只是我现在还什么都没有做，而您已经做了很多，我担心……会支付不起这场交易的代价。”  
简而言之，您对我太好，让我有点惶恐。  
在他做出回答之前，哈迪斯也在心里预设了很多答案。比如他们之间距离太近、对方控制不住自己的敌意之类的话，在他心里就很合理。但这一个完全出乎意料，叫人无言以对。  
哈迪斯所做的这一切，在他自己看来都是极为自然、合乎逻辑的。他从头到尾都没察觉到他的行为有有不对的地方。可如果他所做的一切都全部正确合理，那么事情总是出现莫名其妙的状况？  
哈迪斯在此刻终于深刻的认识到，他好像并不是像自己想象中的那样，了解人类。  
尤其是眼前这个，从头到尾都表现的像个迷。


	3. Chapter 3

三  
“……你无需多想。”  
哈迪斯在沉默良久后，最终选择用自己的方式来理解撒加所说的话。他把视线从对方身上挪开，目光转而投向远方。哈迪斯牵起缰绳轻轻一抖，那四匹黑色的战马就立即行动起来。  
黑马的四蹄像踩在坚实的土地上一样踏在了空气上。它们爬坡一般的缓缓的登上了半空。随后，战车就顺着黑马们爬行的角度渐渐的升起。那感觉有点像乘坐从山底向山顶驶去的过山缆车。  
撒加被重力牵引着往后靠着，他朝前看去的时候，灰蒙蒙的天空也渐渐的倾斜了。  
在战车逐渐爬升到了一定的高度之后，黑马也完成了热身，速度也快了起来。它们如履平地一般的在空中飞奔着。坐在战车里感觉不到任何的摇晃颠簸，一切都很稳定，连风都是柔和的——有一道无形的结界把本应该猛烈呼啸的劲风统统挡在了车外。  
这时候，哈迪斯又缓缓补充了一句， “这些都是计划展开前的准备。”  
这也对。撒加想，既然冥王会冒着这么大的风险找他来做交易，自然是非常希望自己的计划成功。而想要达成一个不易实现的目标，那做多少的准备都不会嫌多。大概是他太过于小心了。可现在距离他苏醒才过去多久？一个小时？两个小时？一下子经历了这么多事情，他的心起伏的厉害。  
他暗暗的做了个深呼吸，好像就能缓过来似的。  
“那现在我们就算是出发了吗？”撒加问道。  
“是的。”哈迪斯在心中展开冥界的图景，在上面标注起他所知道的结界的薄弱处，并与自己现在所处的位置一一比对。很快，他就是找到了一个距离这里最近的地点，然后娴熟的拨动缰绳，引导黑马朝那边驶去。  
“如果您不介意的话，陛下。”撒加说，“我觉得现在是时候让我稍微了解一下您的计划了吧？”  
“当然。”哈迪斯回答他，“只不过这些事等到达第一个目的地时，会更容易解释一些。”  
他并没有让撒加等太久，大约只花了一个钟头的时间，他们就抵达了终点。  
哈迪斯并没有急着朝那个地方冲过去，他先是引导着黑马们在远处兜起圈子，然后示意撒加去注意冥界的天空。  
从他们一路所经过的风景上来看，冥界的天空大体都是灰蒙蒙的。可是这种灰色却不是人间界即将落下暴雨前的那种阴沉灰暗，而是非常均衡和浓郁的深灰色。冥界的天空也并不低矮，而是高高的，但又缺乏高空所特有的透明澄澈的感觉。它看起来更像是远方的一场浓雾，什么东西也别想穿过它到别的地方去。光也是一样。  
说到这里，值得一提的是照亮地下世界的光并非像撒加之前所以为的那样，也来自于高空。那些微光和海世界中央的发光的浮游生物一样，是悬浮在冥界的半空中的。自上而下给徘徊在冥界地表的生物提供了光亮，也自下而上微微打亮了冥界的天空。  
当撒加顺着哈迪斯所指的方向看过去时，却发现那个地方的天空是和冥界其他地方的不一样。灰暗的雾气肉眼可见的变薄了，也变得更加的透明了。有光从薄弱的地方隐隐的透出来。那是阳光，撒加意识到。只有这个时候才会叫人很容易的意识到冥界自身所产生的光亮和地表上的阳光是有多么大的不同：在货真价实的日光之前，冥界的微光就像白骨上的磷光一样的微弱单薄。  
撒加眯着眼盯了那个地方一小会儿。  
“有光要透进来的地方就是冥界结界的薄弱处。我要去修补好这里。而当我在进行修补的过程，不允许有任何的打扰。”哈迪斯对他说，“我需要你做的事很简单，就是拦下所有企图阻止我修补结界的人。”  
听到了后面那句话，撒加便朝结界薄弱处的周围望了望。他立即发现了在此处徘徊不散的亡灵们。那些骷髅架子和幽灵鬼魂看似漫无目的的在山坡山野里游荡着，实际上是执拗的不肯从有光的地方离去。  
他们感受到了光的存在，而且在渴望着那些光。  
撒加把目光从亡灵身上收回来，转头看向冥王，面露不解。  
这一次哈迪斯倒很快就看清楚了他心底的想法：既然他是冥王了，在他的土地上怎么会有亡灵不服从他的指令？  
答案也很简单。其实只要对方稍稍想想自己，想想他十三年前干的那些事，既然发誓过效忠女神却依然会怀疑雅典娜所代表的正义——那么就会很理解冥界里有不听哈迪斯指挥的妖魔鬼怪这件事真是太正常了。  
哈迪斯平时对这些亡灵的管理就很松散，甚至可以说绝大部分时间是视而不见的。真正履行管理职责的是他手下的判官。有些死的久的亡魂，脑子也跟着身体一起腐朽了，渐渐忘记了对地下君主的恐惧和敬畏也是很正常的事。而且就算他们依然恐惧着冥王，但这种恐惧也不会让他们企图再度占据阳光的贪婪完全褪去。就像是在圣域里， 背弃女神可是一项能够致死的重罪，可还不是照样有人执迷不悟以身试法？  
两个人都从对方的神色目光里读出了彼此想表达的意思。有些话本来就不用说的太明白。  
撒加若无其事的答应道，“我知道了。”过了会儿，他又问，“您打算在哪里把我放下来？”  
哈迪斯说，“你现在就可以下去。”  
撒加站起来，只一步就到了战车的边缘。按他的估测来看，此刻他们离地面的距离有上白面，而战车的四轮燃烧着的火焰让周围的空气变得炽热扭曲，让地面看上去离得更远了。  
这大概是算是惩罚，冒犯神总会受罚的。撒加一边想着，一边从战车上跳了下去。  
这种高度对撒加来讲是小菜一碟。甚至从高空中自由落下的那小段时间里他还有闲心想一些别的东西。  
他记起年少时挨的罚。在女神像前跪着的酸痛滋味，深夜里抄写律法时的寒冷麻木……那并不是多美好的记忆，而且都埋藏在他记忆里很深的地方。他再长大一点之后受到的惩处就不再是单纯的因为做错了什么。而是具有很强的象征意义，像代替什么受过之类的。比起让单纯让身体受苦，折磨精神的意味更浓重一点。这些不是通常意义上人们想记住的东西，可在这一刻却突然鲜活起来。  
大概是因为有了对比吧？就目前的相处来看，冥王看起来很通情达理，不太像是会把一个人从这么高的地方随便扔下去的那种神明。自己刚才做了多余的事，对方生气了。  
不，这也不对。那可是神啊，怎么会因为这种质疑就生气？太小心眼了——人真是很会得寸进尺。不过这可能就是人代替神来执行惩罚和神自己动手的差别吧。人总是容易想的太多，竭力去追寻着某种模糊的含义。  
思维搅成了一团，又纷纷扬扬的，和他落地时扬起的尘土一样，飞散的不成样子。但却很有意思。  
撒加收敛了表情，就算知道没有人在看他，也不由自主的低了低头，不想让任何人看见自己的表情柔软了一个瞬间。  
当周围的灰尘落地后，撒加又抬头朝上看去。冥王驾着战车直直的冲进了那块微微发着亮的天空。当他进入到那块发亮的区域里后， 天空一下子就被彻底点亮了，浓重的雾气随着冥王的到来而翻滚着退开，淡金色的日光从冥王的头顶洒进来，笼罩在烧着黑火的战车上，笼罩在那位神明的身上。他一下子就成了整个世界最明亮的存在，是全部天空的焦点。这一幕看上去犹如一副浓墨重彩的稀世油画，非常美丽。  
撒加收回目光后就来到了一个山包上。他遥望四周的时候发现，之前徘徊在四野的骷髅亡灵都沸腾了起来。还有实体的亡灵拖着它们腐朽的躯体艰难的朝阳光所在的地方移动过来。那些仅剩下灵魂的幽灵倒跑的快一些，但速度也就比常人跑步快上一点。  
从目前这些亡灵赶路的方式来看，撒加没有发现任何的威胁。  
他不知道哈迪斯要花多久才能修好结界，不过时间也就过了一会儿，他们头顶上的光圈已经开始逐渐缩小了。  
撒加把双手绕在胸前，看着那些亡灵做着无用的努力。它们实在是太弱了，连一丁点的太阳的余光，对亡灵来说都是致命的。那些费劲艰辛才赶过来的亡灵很快就在阳光中惨嚎着消失了，其中最强大的也不过多惨叫了几秒钟，根本不用撒加出手料理。  
不过这似乎也对，毕竟当他还是个亡灵的时候，面对黎明升起的日光也没坚持多少时间。身体的限制是一回事，撒加也在与此同时感受到了亡者的虚弱。  
但他也能明白为什么这些亡灵如同飞蛾扑火一样的朝阳光扑去。毕竟，那是光。是无法用语言来形容的，世界上最美好的东西。  
撒加以为自己在下车之前，稍微明白了冥王一点点，可很快他就觉得自己根本就没弄懂过那位陛下的意思。  
他首先觉得这是一种警告，但又矛盾的认为对方根本就不会想到那么多。从始至终，总是他自己想多了。  
也许他真的想多了。  
撒加在山包上站着直到这片荒野重归静寂，哈迪斯驾驶着战车回来找他为止。  
这么一看，他刚刚对于冥王故意把他从天上丢下来的想法倒没显得特别自作多情。毕竟如果再叫他到天空上去，对他而言也不算什么难题，对方没必要非得下来找他不可。  
第二次登上战车的过程比第一次要流畅的多。撒加也没等着哈迪斯吩咐就直接坐在了他之前坐的位置上。  
“陛下，我想我们交易的内容，应该不会就这么简单吧？”撒加问道。  
“当然。”哈迪斯抖了抖缰绳，让战车重新升空，“这只是给你的简单演示，让你稍微体验一下你自己应当扮演的角色。”  
撒加没说话，只是微微挑眉。  
哈迪斯继续说，“事情会变得越来越难。”他扭头目光平静无波的看了撒加一眼，“这里只是人间通往冥界的入口，你所要注意的仅仅是一些亡灵。而我们最终要到冥界的深处去，直到抵达塔尔塔罗斯的边缘。那里面有些地方，即使是神都不可以掉以轻心。”  
“那您的目的是什么呢？”  
“如你所见，修补好所有冥界结界的漏洞。”  
“像这样的漏洞很多吗？”  
“这需要我去每个关键地方核对检查。我并不希望漏洞很多，想必你也是一样。”  
撒加沉默了片刻后，说道，“虽然这么说很冒昧，但我并不认为自己该参与到这件事来。您应该有更好的人选。”  
检查和修补结界这样的事会涉及到冥界的机密，于情于理都不该叫一个曾经的敌人掺和进来。撒加无意给哈迪斯带来困扰，也不希望自己在将来的某个时刻陷入到道德上的难题中去——和自己未来可能的困境相比，给冥王带来潜在的麻烦这种念头在此刻更加难以忍受。  
哈迪斯说，“你已经做出了你的选择。”  
“……是的，陛下。”对交易内容的保密也是他们交易的一部分。撒加并没有对此表示不满，他只是很困惑。  
哈迪斯顿了顿后说，“我也做了我的。”  
撒加无声的叹了口气，“那我由衷的希望您做出了正确的选择，陛下。”  
“它会是正确的。”哈迪斯淡淡的说，没有丝毫犹豫，“这一点你无需顾虑。”  
“非常感谢——”撒加把视线重新投向了冥界广阔却荒芜的大地，却很难因此高兴起来，他看上去有点忧郁，“您的信任。冥王陛下。”  
撒加没注意到在他说这句话的时候，冥王忽然回头看他。   
当然，哈迪斯又在对方察觉到这一点之前就匆匆把头转了回去，仿佛什么事情都没有发生。


	4. Chapter 4

四  
因为需要校对一些信息，哈迪斯把战车停在了冥河的附近，他则自己下车到一处开阔的地方，展开以神力编织的冥界地图，一一进行检查和纠正。  
刚开始，被留在车上的撒加还会朝他这边看。哈迪斯知道这一点，但他并不在意。在他身边展开的地图很快就从一对一的对照着实物的那种演化成类似于星云的浩大繁琐的结构。撒加研究一样的看了会儿后，就不再关注这里。等哈迪斯做完手上的事，再回到车那边，却发现对方已经不在车上。  
他环顾四周，很快就注意到撒加跑到了冥河河边。哈迪斯从车上拉下缰绳，牵着黑马们朝水边走去。  
这地带的冥河的河水缓和的流动着。河水的颜色是深色的，并不清澈，但也可以像镜子一样倒映出人的影子。哈迪斯的倒影一点一点的从撒加的影子旁边冒了出来，慢慢的和对方齐平。他确定撒加注意到了自己的到来，但对方的注意力却被别的什么所吸引着，来不及分给他。  
直到哈迪斯完全站到了他的身旁，撒加才侧过身来看他。  
“你听到了吗？”  
人类的表情有点困惑。  
“有人在唱歌……在上游的位置。”一边说着，他一边转过身去，眯着眼睛朝河的上游看去。  
撒加的身体微微绷紧了一些，原本处于身体正中的重心微微前置了一些。虽然他的表面上看上去和在河边散步的人毫无差别，但哈迪斯能从对方身体上微小变化上感觉到他已经做好了突袭的准备。  
于是他也跟着看了过去。哈迪斯想起前些日子在极乐圣土时听见的那些声音，那些熟悉却也陌生的歌声，那个让他在关键时刻分了心的罪魁祸首。或者他不应该如此的责备那些歌声，这都是当年在他的纵容之下才留下来的东西，多年之后他明知道自己应该把这些东西清理掉，却一直下不去手。  
有些时候，即使身为神，也有很多东西他想不明白。就像这些虚无缥缈的歌声，他不明白为什么总是在他要想起那些旧时光的时候才会响起来。  
可这并不代表除了他以外的“人类”也应该听见它。  
“你听见了什么？”  
在哈迪斯的感知里，那个方向上并没有出现有致幻能力的魔怪。那里甚至连有威胁性的东西都没有。  
撒加侧耳倾听，“断断续续的……像是少女在唱歌。”说着，他摇了摇头，“听得不是很清楚。现在消失了。有什么问题吗？”  
“没什么。你不用在意。”  
哈迪斯并没有试图去回忆过去的事，他也就听不到歌声，而他也不打算去听那些歌。  
“那些声音是无害的。”  
哈迪斯解释了一句，并率先朝着战车走去。撒加跟在他身后，没多问。等上了车后，哈迪斯又突然问道，“你听到的是什么样的歌？”  
“太模糊了……听不清楚。”撒加有点吞吐的说，他的目光游弋到另一边，不去和哈迪斯对视，“大概是关于爱慕之类的歌吧。”  
哈迪斯知道自己再问下去也不会得到什么像样的答案，所以也就没接着问下去。事实上，他自己也很诧异自己为什么要问这样的问题。也许是因为藏在歌声里的谜题，他花了太久的时间却没有得到答案而心急了吧。他用这样的回答暂时抚平了心里因为歌声而起的波折。  
随着时间推移，他们渐渐的深入了冥界大地。最开始，他们还在朱迪加附近游荡的时候，人类的亡灵是最多的，也是最弱的。等他们离着朱迪加越来越远，妖魔和魔怪杂交生下的各种怪物变得多了起来。它们逐步取代了在荒野上游荡的亡灵和腐尸，成群结队的互相追逐撕咬着。每当哈迪斯撕开冥界结界进行修补的时候，这群丑陋的怪物便拖着长长的剧毒的涎水飞扑上来，企图钻出结界逃到人间去。那种对阳光的渴望简直像用刻刀刻写在它们的灵魂里一样。  
如果说人类的亡魂如同飞蛾扑火一般的冲向阳光还能令哈迪斯理解，那么这群从来没见过地面上的世界的样子的怪物也如此的向往大地就叫人费解了。他自己从来不觉得冥界有什么不好，这与他是否是冥王无关，他只是无法理解这种与生俱来的冲动。  
大地之上究竟有什么好的？  
能让这些生生世世都活在冥界里的妖魔鬼怪奋不顾身的要到那里去？  
曾经的哈迪斯即便是知道这一点，却也不怎么在乎。但现在，如果可以，他希望能把这种本能的冲动给抹除掉。这不仅仅是出于困惑与迁怒——如果他有一天承认了这是迁怒的话。按照他与奥林匹斯的约定，所有归于冥界的将永驻冥界，如果这些家伙能老实呆在冥界会给他省很多功夫。而撒加，估计就更希望这些魔怪安分守己了。毕竟越是深入到冥界的内部，他们遇到的魔怪也会越来越强，越来越疯狂。  
他们的旅程走了大概三分之一，每次冲上来的魔怪已经能给撒加带来足够多的麻烦。而这一次，对方受伤了。  
和之前一样，哈迪斯把能无限提供净水的魔瓶和干净的衣物放在战车的一旁，撒加会在战斗结束之后过来拿，然后躲到什么地方把自己弄干净再回来。  
当哈迪斯第一次这么做的时候，撒加给了他一个非常诧异的表情。不仅仅是眼睛睁大，眉毛微微的扬起那种惊讶，还有更多的，别的很难描述的微妙情感混杂在里面。他的脸颊稍微红了一点，用他们相处的时间里他听过的最局促的声音道谢后，逃一样的溜走了。  
其实这样的表现还是挺有趣的。要知道这个人类在他的面前一直表现得镇定冷静，面临自己命运的主宰也只是尊敬却不畏惧，能让这样的一个人裂开他脸上带着面具，让人稍微窥探到他内心的一点鲜活的想法，怎么想都是很有意思的事。  
当然，这样的表现放在哈迪斯这边，有趣之余依然是难以理解的。神明可以依靠神力和神术来保持长久的洁净，但人类却不行。而即便是对方非常的努力，也不可能在战斗中一直保持干净整洁。清洁是一种必然的需要。至于提供给对方的补给品，魔瓶是奥林匹斯的常见玩意，衣物则是多年来他的下属存放在他的宫殿里的供品，因为受到神力的保护而不会被时间腐蚀。  
哈迪斯每一次都按照自己应该去做的那样去做，却每次都得到意料之外的答案，让他每一次都忍不住去想是不是自己又弄错了什么。  
如果换做是其他的人类——哈迪斯亲自接触过的人类并不是很多，他最常想起的就是自己的下属们。他的下属大概会露出诚惶诚恐的模样吧。这是最有可能了。要在换成其他的人类——  
哈迪斯忽然找到了他一直觉得哪里不太对的原因，那就是每当对方的表现总是错位的。撒加和他交谈的时候，虽然把自己放在人类应有的位置上，把他以侍奉神明的方式对待，但追根到底，他的态度却并不是这样的。人和神在他的眼中并没有什么差别。但每次当他给出什么东西的时候，这个人却表现得像是从来没期待过这些一样，即使哈迪斯的行为是出自公平交易的一部分，但对方却似乎并不这么想，他看起来像是得到了额外的东西，所以只能当做是好意来接受。  
这样一来，如果按照他们相谈的样子看来，这个人在哈迪斯给出东西的时候也应该是毫无波澜，十分镇定。可如果按照他收到东西的样子来看，他与哈迪斯谈话时却又该是惶恐敬畏的。  
撒加的态度是分裂的。透过那双蓝色的眼睛，哈迪斯似乎也能看见自己的影子在他的心里分裂成几个不等的形状，不停的变换着。不知当他眼中的自己合而为一的时候，他该是什么样子？  
哈迪斯意识到自己的注意力被这些东西牵扯住了的时候，他第一个想法就忘掉这些东西。毕竟这些事都和他的计划无关，都是无关紧要的。可他越是想去不在乎，就越显得刻意。他的心情变得有点矛盾，最后只能让这些想法放任自流。  
“你受伤了。”  
哈迪斯说的很肯定。当撒加靠近过来的时候他就注意到了。人类的血液有一种很新鲜的，绝对不可能错认的腥甜味，醒目的像荒芜大地上突然开出了一朵艳丽的花。  
撒加自己倒像是没注意到这一点，他呆呆的盯着哈迪斯看了一会儿，才点了点头。  
“小伤。”他一边拿衣服一边说，“没什么大不了的。”  
哈迪斯拿伤药给他。他知道这东西早晚会用上，所以早就准备好了。  
撒加接过来之后轻声道了谢。等他换好衣服回到车上后，身上的血味已经消失了。但他也没沾上任何的药味。哈迪斯意识到对方也应该有什么治疗的手段，要不然会流血的口子好的也太快了。  
在哈迪斯驾驶着战车，又一度从冥河的上方驶过的时候，他听见撒加说。  
“那些歌声……我好像又听见了。”  
“是吗？”  
哈迪斯不置可否的说道，没有解答人类的疑惑。实际上，他自己也对此深感困惑。他唯一能做出的结论就是他注入到人类身体里的神力，和歌声有了联系，才让撒加听见他不应该听到的声音。  
这一次，没等他问，撒加又说道，“不过这次好像听得更清楚了一点。确实是少女的声音，是另外的女孩，歌声和之前听到过的几次也不太一样……”  
“几次？”哈迪斯打断他。  
“是的。不是第二次。”撒加说，“每次经过冥河都会听到，但是因为很模糊很像幻觉，就没有和你说。抱歉。”  
“我并没有责怪你。”哈迪斯并不在意的说，“有什么不一样的？”  
“听起来更欢快了一点。”大概就像是从少女的暗恋到告白那样的变化，是恋情更加浓烈炽热了。但撒加并没有直接说出口，他转而问道，“究竟是谁在冥河的上游唱歌？还能把歌声传的这么远？”  
“那是贝瑟芬妮从人间收集来的歌声。”哈迪斯发觉自己并没有花很长的时间来考虑是不是应该把这种事告诉对方，而是脱口而出了，就像自己期待把这些事说与别的人听已经很久。  
他就接着说了下去，“歌声的源头在塔耳塔洛斯的边缘，在冥河的最上游，起源于我行宫的水仙花园。她把自己喜欢的那些歌声收集了起来，让它们顺流而下，一直到冥界通往人间的出口。只要站在冥河的附近，都应当能听见这些声音。”  
哈迪斯转过头去看撒加，“所以你不必因此感到担忧。”  
撒加沉默了片刻后，“原来如此。”他微微笑了一下。  
哈迪斯能感觉到他的话音之后还跟着别的话想说，但对方却没有说出来。不过这样也好。他也不知道自己能不能回答上那些可能存在的问题。  
关于歌声，有很多事他自己都很想弄明白，却依然不懂。  
那次受伤就像是个预兆。从那之后的战斗以肉眼可见的速度变得艰难起来。游荡在冥界的魔怪总是成群结队的，他们的个体的实力每增长一分，他们群体的力量就跟着成倍的变强。  
虽然敌人变得更强，受伤变成了家常便饭，但撒加依然气定神闲。也许作为战士，他早就习惯了不断受伤这种事。  
不过这不代表哈迪斯很习惯药味。对于他来说，伤药的苦味和那些歌声一样，是种陌生而熟悉的久远前的事物。  
在驶向下一个结界薄弱处的中档，哈迪斯侧头向身旁看去。撒加后靠在椅背上，坐在战车的边缘，一手放在腿上，另一只胳膊则曲起架在战车的栏杆上，用手撑着下巴。他露在外面的手腕上缠着绷带，有淡粉的血色在绷带上渗透了出来。血的腥甜和药的苦涩混合成了一种奇妙的让人无法忽略的香味。  
撒加正看着战车下经过的一群黑羊——那是神话时代一个国家献给哈迪斯的祭品，哈迪斯准许这些黑羊的灵魂在冥界自由的行走而免受伤害，因此这是冥界大地上少有的无害又无辜的存在。  
那黑色的羊群如同云朵一样缓慢的向他们身后的地平线退去。  
这时候距离他们达成交易已经有一个月左右的时间。  
撒加有点漫不经心的问道，“你这么急着修补完结界要去做什么？”  
“我要到地面上去。”哈迪斯沉稳的回答。  
撒加把视线从黑羊那里收回来，投给冥王。他歪了歪头，换了个更舒服的姿势支撑自己，“去地面？”去那里做什么？  
“是的，我要到地面上去。”哈迪斯顿了顿，“去找人。”


	5. Chapter 5

五  
“找人？”撒加反问道，带着些惊讶。   
哈迪斯嗯了一声，很反常，他不是那种喜欢用语气词的人。至少从他们相处的这段时间来看，是这样的。这个人和他的冥界之王的名头极为相配，沉稳，淡漠，一举一动都带着合乎礼仪的严谨和优雅。至于嗯啊之类的语气词天然就带着一种轻佻和放肆，和哈迪斯很不搭。   
但这样的轻哼声，却又叫人觉得他们之间无形的距离一下子被拉近了。   
撒加支着下巴的手不知不觉的转了过来，改为托着脸颊的姿势。他把更多的注意力放在了哈迪斯身上。   
“我已经拖了太久了。”哈迪斯的语气一如既往的平淡，但他隐隐抓紧了缰绳的动作却暴露出了内心的烦躁。   
“你要找谁？”  
据撒加所知，神话时代之后绝大部分的神要么去了奥林匹斯和海界，要么回到了构建在三界空间间隙中的圣所。鲜少再有神明在大地上行走。也正是因此，大地上显现的奇迹越来越少，人类也渐渐地遗忘了神明。   
“贝瑟芬妮。”哈迪斯回答道。  
这是相当出人意料的答案。   
被称为冥后的那位春之女神，因为吞下了石榴籽而每年有四分之一的时间要留在冥界，世界至此有了春夏秋冬——这是人人皆知的故事。  
圣战打响的时候是秋季。在那之后，他和冥王又在冥界里游荡了一个来月的时间。这么算来，人间已经快到深秋，甚至是初冬。如果贝瑟芬妮还未从人间回到冥界，那她也该在回来的路上。他不明白冥王为什么要在这种时候去找她。   
如果按撒加的想法来猜测——其实他也猜不到什么好的答案。光是特意的去找就已经说明对方是很重要的人了。而且这并不仅仅是特意的，还是很紧急的。修补冥界结界怎么看都是个相当浩大的工作，需要很多的时间和耐心。哈迪斯在尽可能的缩短修补结界需要的时间。或许冥王要找的那个人是特别重要的人吧？又或者是有着什么特殊的意义。   
其实光是想像冥王要急着去找什么人，就已经能叫人耗尽全部的想象力。哈迪斯所具有的，只有经过无数岁月和光阴的洗礼才会形成的那种安静沉稳的气质，让他看起来不再是个会着急去做任何事情的人。日升月落，人来人去，万物轮回，世间全部的隐秘和奥妙都在那双碧绿的眼瞳里一览无余。这个世界上已经再没有能够让他惊讶或者急躁的事物。   
不过，如果是那位女神的话，也确实很符合这样的猜测。 她足够特别，也对冥王有着非比寻常的意义。  
撒加想起那些顺流而下的歌声。那些歌声都来自很古老的年代，少女们歌唱时所用的语言很可能早已消失在时间的漫漫长河里。他听不懂那些歌词。但歌声所想要传达的感情却依然完好的保留着。无论是小心翼翼的暗恋，还是满怀渴望的追寻，亦或是爱意满怀时的缠绵而又温柔的爱慕。精致的情愫充盈了少女轻柔美丽的歌声。那些歌声像是流水一样缓缓的从人的心上流淌过去，留下湿润的痕迹。   
如果每一次靠近河水、朝着冥河的起源走去，都要听着这样的歌声前进，似乎也很能理解为什么哪怕是冥王，却也会有迫不及待想要重逢的心情。   
“她在第二次提坦战争的时候就离开了冥界，去了大地之上。而从那之后，直到半神的时代结束，她都没有再回来。”   
在充满遐想的短暂的沉默之后，哈迪斯淡淡的说。至于他的内心是否与他的声音一样的毫无波澜，这一点撒加很难从他的外表上看出来。   
“如果她不肯回来。”哈迪斯继续说，“那就换我去找她。”   
“……我很抱歉。”   
“不必在意。”哈迪斯偏头看了撒加一眼，“都是过去的事情了。”   
撒加重新把视线转到了与哈迪斯相反的方向，去找他之前在看的黑色羊群。这时候那黑羊们已经像云一样渐渐的挪到了天地交接的地方，慢慢的被地平线吃掉了。冥界大地上再度变得空空荡荡，连给目光着陆的地方都没有。   
尽管他还在看着下面大地上的风景，却不由自主的去想坐在自己身旁的那位神明。刚刚他可能又一次露出了相当糟糕的表情。对于人类而言，听到这种坏消息，也只能稍微表达一下遗憾之情，之后再说一点安慰的话。但冥王不会需要他来安慰。他甚至不知道表达遗憾这一点对于神来说是不是很冒犯。   
当然，很可能把对方当做需要安慰的对象本身就是件很冒犯的事。那可是神明。话又说回来，他本身也不是擅长安慰别人的人。   
即便不是那十三年里，在那更早之前的时候，就有很多人来找他，需求心理上的慰藉。虽然在圣域当中，有专门负责这类事情的祭祀，可还是有那么多人宁愿去相信那些拥有强大的力量的人的话。对于撒加来说，这其实有点可笑。没有力量的人向他来祷告，那他又要向谁去祈祷呢？  
从过去到未来的无数岁月里，女神像沉默的伫立在圣域山上撒加曾经无数次在那尊高大的石像下经过，停留，却没有听到过任何的回音。也许就是在那一次又一次无言的徒劳的折返之中，有些东西被慢慢的消耗了、丢掉了。当他意识到这一点时已经为时太晚，所以失去的东西就再也没能找回来。   
他的本能总是在怀疑着什么，自我中的有一部分永远在躁动不安，所以尽管他表面上看着很安静，实质上却不能给其他靠近的人带来任何的安全感。言而总之，他不适合当安慰人的对象。但好在这里也没有人需要他的安慰。  
撒加按了按自己的眉心，想把逐渐发散了的思维收拢起来。   
在经历了一个多月不眠不休的日子，哈迪斯的神术确实像他说的那样好，撒加没有感受到任何因为缺乏睡眠和饮食带来的负面影响。但他的状态仍然在慢慢的下滑，越来越发散而难以收束的思维大概就是精神状态下滑的表现之一。   
撒加曾尝试用短暂的冥想来调整自己，但却没多大用。大概睡眠对人来说有着无法取代的特殊的意义，尤其是在调整精神状态的这个方面。他只能尽力的放空自己，或者把思维导向别的地方，可这也变得越来越难。即使是他转过了头，看着大地或者天空，但心还却在想着身旁的人。  
他也曾经独自行走在深山或者旷野，需要一个人来面对着无限广阔的世界和如影随形的孤独。那些时候似乎比现在要好上一点，他心里什么都不会想。可那种独自一人的情景似乎也不太好，连可以交流的对象都没有。人是群体动物，总会有想要说话的时候。至少他现在身边还有别的人，偶尔他和哈迪斯也会说点什么。   
大多数时候是哈迪斯在说话。他告诉撒加他们下一个目标在哪里，有多远，说一些关于冥界的事，说将要面对的妖魔的弱点在哪里，说他们要出发了，准备上车。   
有些时候则是撒加主动挑起话题。比如他觉得哈迪斯对冥界的情报已经过时了，那些看似是对方记忆里模样的妖魔鬼怪，其实已经完全演化成了别的物种，弱点和攻击方式已经和过往大不相同。  
面对这种疑似抱怨的话的时候，冥王总是先会沉默一小会儿，然后矜持却又委婉的承认下来这是他的错，接着谈论情报的实时性，多少有一点死鸭子嘴硬的感觉。   
但更多的时间他们是沉默的。这是场非常安静的旅程。天和地都很安静。人类和神明之间隔着时光，种族，和阵营，那么多无法跨越的屏障，很少有共同的话题，所以也很少谈论别的事情。他们只是在为同一个目标而暂时达成了协议，一起努力着。   
而在这个过程当中，撒加却发现自己越来越难把坐在身旁的人当作神明来看待。这就好像任何的东西相处的久了，就很难保持十分的警戒心。如果没有任何外力的介入或者他人的影响，就会越来越习惯对方的存在，直至这一切都变得如同呼吸一样的自然。   
可这是不好——是不对的。任何旅行都有终点。旅途才刚刚过半，他就已经弄丢了刚开始时的警惕，接下来还有一半的路要走，又该要怎么办。   
平心而论，如果对方不是冥王的话，那他们可能会成为朋友。在如此近距离长时间的相处下，撒加发现哈迪斯并不是难以相处的对象。有着湖绿色眼睛的安静青年，有一种让人难以抗拒的奇异魅力，只是存在在那里，就让人移不开眼睛。   
而且在这种魅力之上，他还发现对方其实和他沉默寡言的外表相反的，是个相当坦诚的家伙。就像在敬语的使用的事上，在旅行开始的头几天，哈迪斯就告诉撒加可以不必使用敬称了。   
“首先是没有必要。我并不在乎你怎么称呼我。”哈迪斯说，“你不想用就不要说了。”   
当然，就算对方这么说了，撒加依然称呼哈迪斯为陛下。这是礼仪。再者如果真的直呼其名反而会更奇怪一点。不过这里能说上话的只有他们两个人，似乎名称之类的东西都可以全部舍弃掉。只要一个人开口说话，另一个人就知道是说给自己听。   
但不得不说，会提出这样提议的哈迪斯，也是个很特别的存在。也许是因为他是死后世界的主宰，人活着的时的一切尊卑都在死亡面前都被推平了，所以他不在乎任何和身份地位有关的东西。当这样的人想做什么的时候，总是会特别的认真。   
就像他自己，撒加能感觉到自己被认真的对待了。虽然作为神明的另一方可能并不理解这种做法带来的影响，他在做自己认为是正确的事。但对于人类来说，这却是难以否认的温柔。   
而温柔，可能就是世界上最难抵抗的武器了吧。撒加想到。即使他们之间隔着这么多的屏障，但他却依然无法保留住自己对对方应有的戒备。   
不过，不管怎么说，对方是冥王。冥王，哈迪斯。   
这个名字已经决定了一切，与好恶无关。   
又是约莫七天左右的时间过去了。他们再一次在冥河的附近着陆。冥界没有白天和黑夜，而撒加对时间的流逝的感知已经变得非常模糊——这可能是另一点长期缺乏睡眠，无法整理自己的精神状态的影响。   
放任自己的思绪放肆流淌并不是好事，进入冥想状态也变得越来越困难。撒加很难说这是不是因为哈迪斯在身边的缘故。就算他对冥王的警惕心已经跌到了低谷，但立场相悖带来的敌意总还是若有若无的存在着，并在他认识到自己开始失去警戒的时候变得更加敏锐起来。，这让他很难忽略掉对方的存在而进入冥想。  
他唯一感到庆幸的是，尽管情绪因此变得更加敏感波动，但对于实际上的战斗却并没有任何的影响。长久的训练让他在进入作战状态的时候会自然摒弃一切的杂念。而他的战斗多半是主动性的进攻，这一点很有利。   
当然，在应当是放松的时候的被动防御的一块，似乎多少出了问题。   
也许这和那些歌声也脱不了干系。每当他靠近冥河附近，那些顺流而下的歌声就会自然而然的在他脑海里响起。在不知道这些歌声的来源的时候，歌声显得非常神秘，猫爪一样挠着人的好奇心，让人忍不住去追寻它的来源。可知道了它的来历之后，再次听到这个他却只会记起哈迪斯说的那些话，再优美的歌声也变得让人心烦意乱。  
也就是这个时候，敌人的袭击冲到了他的面前。撒加反应的慢了半拍，这让他没能完全避开对方的凌冽攻击。武器擦肩而过时带起的风刃撕裂了他的衣袖。   
一击未中之后，敌人并没有立即撤退，而是转身回击，带着一种决然的气势和恐怖的杀意再度冲向了撒加。   
这么久以来，撒加从来没有遇到过主动袭击他们的妖魔。 生活在冥界里的妖魔鬼怪并非一个个都臣服于冥王的统治，但它们却从不敢直接与哈迪斯对抗。   
这可能与哈迪斯正在另一个地方检查结界有关系。但他和撒加之间的距离并不远。当撒加一记攻击把偷袭者打飞出去之后，哈迪斯就赶了回来。   
黑色的战车如同流星一样坠落在地上，紫色的神力闪电一般划破空间，击中那个偷袭者，将对方狠狠摁进地里的同时，在地面上炸起一阵白烟。   
烟雾散去后，撒加靠近地上被砸出的大坑。坑的中心里有个近似于人形的身影。哈迪斯站在那个偷袭者的身前，面色阴沉的看着对方挣扎着从坑里爬起来。   
人形抬起头的时候，撒加认出那是一张属于年轻女性的面孔。但与其柔和的女性面孔相反的，这个家伙有着狰狞的蛇发和蝙蝠的翅膀，裹在黑色长袍里的身体非常高大修长。   
“厄里倪厄斯。”这是复仇女神的称谓。哈迪斯的声音比往常听起来冷酷低沉了很多，他用这样的声音继续说道，“你不应该出现在这里。”   
复仇女神发出嘶哑的鸣叫，从她口中吐出的每一个古老的音节都像是从相互磨砺的石头里碾压出来的。她试图向哈迪斯传递的消息显然不想让撒加得知。但从哈迪斯越来越阴郁的表情来看，这恐怕是个非常糟糕的坏消息。   
在传递完消息之后，复仇女神就变成无数光点消失了。哈迪斯在原地默然长立了一刻钟之久后，转头回到了战车旁。但他没有急着到车上去，而是站在了车边，思考着什么。等撒加靠近过来后，他便转过了身，面向对方。  
撒加立即意识到接下来哈迪斯要说的话对他们彼此来说都是个很重要的决定。   
哈迪斯慢慢说道，“我现在送你回地面上去。”   
撒加问，“那交易怎么办？”   
哈迪斯回答他，“当你回到地面上的时候，交易自然就结束了。”   
就这么突然结束了？撒加忍不住在心里重复了一遍，却依然难以置信。   
但很快，他又想到对方现在如此的郑重的对他说这番话，而不是直接把他扔回到地面上去，这说明事情还有转机，哈迪斯也不确定自己究竟是否要这样做。   
于是他接着问，“因为刚刚发生的事会让接下来的路程会变得很危险？所以就这样做？”   
说完了，撒加就觉得有点好笑，想来他也真的无奈的笑了出来，因为哈迪斯的表情开始变得困惑。   
自己又做出让他无法理解的事了。当然了。   
不过除此之外，对方的沉默也给了他一个非常肯定的答案。   
如果他接着跟着走下去，接下来的旅程会变得非常危险。死亡并不再是一个隐喻，而是明晃晃的昭告。可是——谁在乎呢？就好像他的生命里有很多时候不是在和死亡擦肩而过似的。   
“我以为我们的交易内容里早就包括了危险这一项。我也记得自己曾经保证过会尽我所能去回避所有的危险。”   
“你不知道自己在说什么。”哈迪斯说。   
“不，陛下。”撒加回答他，“我知道的非常清楚。”   
“你想继续前行？”  
“当然。”  
当他话音落下的那一刻，之前还在他心底若有若无的响着的少女的歌声忽然高亢起来。原本婉转的歌声顿时变得明亮而欢快，像初春时绽放的第一朵花蕾，像冬雪融化后汇聚起的第一条溪流。  
某种陌生的情感忽然拧成一股，把某个一直在悬崖边上踱步徘徊的东西狠狠的推了下去。  
他说出来的话把他自己推了下去。  
他掉下去了。  
那一瞬间带来的失重的错觉让撒加突然意识到了这一点。  
他会因此而后悔，但却又很难为之而后悔。  
不合情理和不合时宜，喜欢好像就是这样叫人意外的东西。  
他说话时很可能还不那么清楚自己为什么要这么说，但说完之后，他就彻底的明白了——  
而这真是太糟糕了。


	6. Chapter 6

六   
“如果我在战斗中死掉了，会怎么样？”   
复仇女神出现大概十天后，撒加提到了这个问题。   
哈迪斯并不惊讶于听到对方这么问。按理说，他应该早点把这种事告诉撒加，只是他一直没说。最开始是因为在他的推算中不太可能会出现这么糟糕的情况——除了一开始挑错了人，他为自己的计划做了万全的准备。而真当意外发生之后，则多半是因为找不到好的机会去说。   
一直悬浮在哈迪斯双手之间的神力模型倏地消失了。哈迪斯转过头去，看向对方。   
两个小时前，他们刚刚修补完冥界结界的一处漏洞，这也意味着对方又经历了一场苦战。   
这一次人类受了很严重的贯穿伤。如果角度再偏一点的话，捅穿的很可能就是心脏之类的重要的脏器。在哈迪斯修补完结界之前，撒加就已经把穿透身体的利爪从魔怪身上折断，好让自己不再被钉在原地。但他却对插进自己身体里的那一部分束手无策。  
在没人帮忙的时候直接拔出残余的利爪，随之喷涌而出的鲜血恐怕会很难止住，最好还是让折断的利爪留在身体里——即使是这样，等待另一个人回来援助的时候，血也还是会不断的从伤口渗出来。 而随着血液的不断流失，人就会觉得越来越冷，越来越疲乏。仿佛整个世界都在慢慢变得模糊，在旋转，在变暗，直至一切消失。   
当然，当哈迪斯赶回来时，对方的状态并没有那么糟。尽管脸色苍白，但撒加看起来很冷静，仿佛随时可能要命的伤口只是一道小伤。他看起来已经习惯了这样的事，甚至还有点游刃有余。   
而这一点让哈迪斯觉得有点困扰。  
当撒加在注意到哈迪斯正看着他的时候，就稍微调整了一下自己的坐姿。他上半身稍微坐正了一点，企图让身体的重心从栏杆上移开。但位于腹部的伤口又阻止了他这么做。他最后无奈的变成半倚半靠的姿态。自然垂下的手放在大腿上，隐约的挡住了哈迪斯探向他伤口所在地的视线。   
“我的意思是，”撒加补充道，“地上的人死去的话，灵魂会到冥界来。可我现在已经在这里了。如果我在这里死掉，我还能去哪？”   
说这话时，他似乎给自己预设了一个答案————大概类似于哈迪斯会说的那样，归于冥界的永驻冥界，死人的灵魂总是会回到冥界的。再者他说话时的语气听起来也不像是那么在乎哈迪斯怎么回答他。他提出问题只是为了解闷。  
哈迪斯一边想着，一边不动声色的说，“你会消失。”   
这个耸人听闻的回答并没有叫撒加多惊讶，他的表情连一丝一毫的变化都没有。   
“也对。”撒加说，“不管怎么样，人死了都等同于在这个世界上消失了。”   
“但这不一样。”  
哈迪斯心底不满于对方的表现，但还是耐心的解释起来，“人死之后灵魂进入冥界，而灵魂又会再度经过轮回回到地面上。这是一个完整的过程。轮回在这个过程中则起到了一个重塑的作用。它会先洗掉浮在灵魂最表层的记忆，再接下来是灵魂携带的力量，最后是人的自我，逐步把灵魂还原回最初的混沌状态。对于普通人来说，经过这样的一番程序，他们的前世就相当于彻底消失了。但对于更强大的灵魂来说，轮回对他的清洗可能只止步于损伤记忆这一步，他们最重要的自我和一些能力却可以保留下来。”  
“也就是说，如果在圣战结束之后，你就直接进入轮回转世的话，下一世的你很大程度上还是现在的你，只不过没有了现在的记忆。”   
记忆是可以通过其他手段轻松保存的，但构成一个能够参与圣战的强大战士的要素却很难培养。这就是为什么每次圣战结束后，所有参战的圣斗士会先在冰地狱关上很多年，等他们的灵魂削弱到一定程度之后才能让放他们离开，毕竟哈迪斯也不想在漫长的战线上面对一群人数在稳定的成倍增长的敌人。   
“但现在的你已经太深入冥界了。如果你在此地死去，你的灵魂要顺着冥河飘荡上很久才能被接引进轮回。而在这个过程中，你的灵魂很可能早就被沿路遇到的魔怪撕成碎片。对于轮回来说，这不算什么。轮回里常常有大量的破碎的灵魂。这些灵魂的碎片会进行融合，形成新的完整的灵魂再度回到大地上。”   
哈迪斯顿了顿，“而当此时，现在的你就等同于彻底消失了。并且永远不可能再复原。”   
“确实如此。”撒加若有所思的点了点头。   
当然，以上情况仅仅适用于人类。人类的灵魂是很精致脆弱的东西，神明则很不一样。  
神比人类强大太多，即便是构成灵魂的最基础的元素，都要比人类的单个的灵魂要强大。即便神明的灵魂被切割，拆散了，也能轻而易举的再度聚拢回来。人类的灵魂则更加类似于某种泥塑的形状。如果形状被打碎了，融化了，就再也拼不回原来的模样。   
一想到这里，哈迪斯就不可避免的会想起过往的事。   
正如撒加之前所怀疑的那样，吃下了石榴籽的贝瑟芬妮是不可以长时间离开冥界的。为了能顺利的离开冥界，并不被哈迪斯找回，贝瑟芬妮用了一个非常极端的方法。她首先强行从身体里取出大半的石榴籽，然后埋在了水仙花园里，造出她还在冥界的假象。接着，她把自己的灵魂和意志拆散了，融进轮回里不同的新生的人类灵魂中，藏在里面转生到人间——只不过这样做的同时，她也失去了自我的意志。她会降格成凡人，而这是绝大多数的神所不能容忍的。  
曾经哈迪斯非常不理解这样的做法。这只是一种消极的逃避，而哈迪斯甚至不明白对方在逃避些什么。在他们在一起的时间里，他们从未有过什么争吵，甚至可以说是非常和谐的。哈迪斯把自己最喜欢的花朵献给她，贝瑟芬妮也回报以歌。所以等到战争结束时，哈迪斯面对空无一人的水仙花园，感到了深深的不解。  
当然，他也为此生过气，他曾经在轮回旁守过一段时间，试图寻找贝瑟芬妮经过轮回辗转人间的意识。但他失败了。而后他又想到了更糟糕的办法去找她——这个办法在经历了漫长的挣扎后，也同样的失败了。  
直到后来很久，哈迪斯才能平静的再次想起他们最后一次见面时的情景。那时是在与提坦刚刚开战的时候，他作为冥王要到奥林匹斯去参战。在临别之际，哈迪斯对那位少女说，“我很快就回来。”这在当时是他唯一能说出来的话。  
哈迪斯想那时的他们都食言了。战争持续了十年，他十年未归，不能算是很快就回来。当然，贝瑟芬妮也没能等到他回来。但后来哈迪斯又想了想，她似乎也没什么错。贝瑟芬妮从来没说过要等他回来。少女只是简单的嗯了一声，算是知道了。  
结果食言的人只有他一个，而惩罚则是他没有听到少女的道别。  
在漫长的时间里，哈迪斯也似乎想通了对方为什么要离开自己。她从来都不喜欢冥界，这里没有她喜欢的斑斓色彩，也没有她想要的一切。贝瑟芬妮想要自由，这是她从未尝过的东西，所以哪怕是粉身碎骨也要试一试。但哈迪斯又隐隐觉得这并不是全部的理由。但究竟为何，他却又想不出了。  
不过如果只是自有的话，他还是给的起的。  
如果她不来找他来道别，那么他就只能去找她了。  
也许哈迪斯会花上很长时间把流落在人间的石榴籽的力量重新收集起来，但没关系，他有很多很多的时间。  
可这又与他此刻急急忙忙的计划相冲突。哈迪斯感觉到自己摸到了一点他当年看不懂的答案的边缘，少女所追求的是他给不起的，所以他要在自己还能做到一些事的时候，尽力把事情做好，才能觉得有一点点的安心。  
但这是不对的。盲目和激情总是非常糟糕的配对。哈迪斯突然觉得自己曾以为很缜密的计划，其实从动机来看，就已经破绽百出。  
也难怪他现在会如此进退两难。  
想到这里，哈迪斯就把自己的思绪重新整理好，掩藏起来。而在他出神的这一小会儿，撒加一直都很安静。哈迪斯希望这是对方在好好的考虑自己说的话。如果真的他们真的越过了那条线，很多事情都会变成无法挽回。  
实际上，哈迪斯甚至不确定是不是有一些东西已经彻底失控了。  
作为冥王，他见过人世间最惨烈的战场，人类破碎的肢体堆积成山，血流成河，目光所及之处都是一副惨景。他也见过最残酷的刑场，各种超乎想象的刑罚手段让受刑人的面目变得比魔鬼还要可怕。当然，他也曾经在医院旁驻足，病人因病痛而哀嚎着渐渐衰弱着死去的模样也并不美丽。这一切可怕的景象都无法触动他。  
但如今，他却被一些流着血的伤口所困扰了。  
从出发到现在，除了这一次非得要人帮忙之外，哈迪斯其实并没有怎么见到过撒加受过的伤。战斗结束后，清洗自身和包扎伤口总是同步进行的，而做这两件事时，撒加自然会避开他。所以严格来说，他除了从伤药的消耗程度和对方战斗结束的休息时间的长短上能判断出战斗一次比一次更激烈之外，他什么都不知道。而未知天然就叫人觉得不适，而且在紧张的旅程中，这种不适又被大大的增强了。  
哈迪斯并不介意看到翻开流血的伤口。老实说，他们一路走来所经历的那些战斗，放在浩大的神战里根本就不算什么，他见过无数比受伤要可怕得多的景象。但哈迪斯从来不觉得神战是残酷的，这也许和神明的不朽有关。只要耐心等待，一切总可复原。可让一个人类接连面对一场又一场的激烈战斗，不断的受伤，此刻的他却隐隐觉得有点残忍——那种复杂微妙，在心底里蠢蠢欲动，不停的折磨着人让人无法思考，却也不能不思考的轻微的疼痛感，他想除了残忍，也没有什么其他的词能形容这种感觉。   
这样的情形让哈迪斯想起武器。 坐在他身边的人就像是一把武器一样，不断在战斗中损耗着，一次比一次更加接近极限。  
当武器越过极限，就会被折断。那人呢？结局似乎显而易见。  
而正是这样的想法，让躲藏在心底的某个声音越发的不安起来。  
哈迪斯不知道为什么撒加能如此自信的说自己有把握一路跟下去。  
如果他们真的走到了那一步——  
哈迪斯又转头看了看撒加。他一直以为对方在沉默之后会再说一点什么，但撒加什么都没说。从表情上来看，这个人很可能已经没有再思考他们之前说的话了。  
哈迪斯只能主动问道，“你不担心吗？”  
撒加疑惑道，“什么？”   
“死亡的威胁。”   
“不担心。”撒加先是露出了一个有点古怪的神情，像是在他给哈迪斯带来了数不胜数的不知所措之后，终于被对方将了一军。不过很快，他就想明白了，带着浅浅的笑意说，“如果你是说我为什么问这些东西的话……我只是想了解一下，所以就问了。很奇怪吗？”   
这种问题很难用奇怪不奇怪来回答。哈迪斯想到，按理说这是很正常的事，数千年前就曾有人献祭于他小心翼翼的求问死后的事 ，撒加这根本不算什么。但另一方面，哈迪斯对对方率先问出这种问题而微微感到郁闷——这对他又是一件很难解释的事。  
经过长时间的相处，哈迪斯开始有点习惯这种莫名其妙的感觉了。他可以通过神术看到对方曾经做过的每一件事，但他却看不到这个人是如何的思考。  
这个人的心思藏在眼睛里，灵魂藏在身体里，都是他看不见碰不到的。神也难免有无能为力的时候。  
撒加小心的换了个姿势靠在栏杆上。他说道，“死亡这种体验我也经历过两三回了。不算陌生，也没什么好害怕的。感觉就像是睡着了一样。”   
哈迪斯不喜欢他谈论死亡时的轻描淡写的口吻。死亡应当是一种终极的恐惧，而不是什么可以轻易打发的东西。   
“不是有人说过睡眠是短暂的死亡么？”撒加说，“那么反过来也应该是成立的。死亡不过是一场漫长的沉睡。这样想就会觉得很浪漫，就不会让人害怕了。。”   
“可你再也不会醒过来。”   
“没人知道自己每次睡过去之后还会不会醒来。”撒加平淡的说，“普通人走在路边时可能被车撞死，工作时可能被卷进机器里绞死，玩乐时还可能会触电而死，即便是吃东西，满足最基本的生存需要，也可能会因为呛进食物而死于窒息。人类有那么多、数不胜数的死法，我已经很幸运了，至少自己的死因暂时是可以确定的。”   
说这句话时，他的手下意识的捂了一下腹部的伤口。这叫他弄疼了他自己。撒加皱了皱眉把手移开。  
哈迪斯敏锐的注意到对方白皙的掌心里出现了浅红色的血迹。药已经不像刚开始那么管用了，他想着，却又想到药可能还是原来的效力，只不过是伤的太严重。  
而这两种想法哪一种都叫人高兴不起来。  
撒加毫不在意的把血抹在了手绢上，漫不经心的说，“死在这里，我还能称之为宿命。”   
狂妄。  
哈迪斯很想这么说，却没开口，因为撒加并没有说错，他原本的宿命就是死在圣战之中，而圣战的战场则就在他们的脚下。但他还是感觉到了不快。他让这份不快从他混入那些一直在他心底深处隐隐作乱的细碎的痛楚之中去，把其归于与人类相处太久之后产生的某种不良后遗症。   
不知为何，哈迪斯又觉得撒加说这句是意有所指。 这是一语双关。但谜语的另一个解释他却不能理解，似乎与这些不快有关。   
又是五六天的时间过去。一如所有的旅途都有终点，他们也终于抵达了原定计划中的终点，那座自神话时代就存在于冥界与塔尔塔罗斯交接处的冥王行宫。  
但他们并没有在这里多逗留。等哈迪斯做好准备之后，他们就一并秘密前往了塔尔塔罗斯的边缘。  
塔尔塔罗斯是地狱里最深的深渊。它的黑暗深邃人类难以想象，甚至连神明都很少敢有去一探究竟的，只知道世界上最恐怖最邪恶的妖魔鬼怪都住在这里面。普通人不消说到那里面去，只是站在边缘往下面看一眼，就会叫人绝望胆寒。  
塔尔塔罗斯从外面看完全是漆黑一片，里面一丝光都透不出来，也安静的可怕。再加上常年笼罩在其上的浓重的灰雾，乍一看去，很像是一片不动的黑色海洋。  
“在这上面，结界有一道很浅的裂缝。和我之前修复过的裂缝的大小相比，看上去无伤大雅。”  
哈迪斯把当日复仇女神传递给他的讯息转告给撒加。  
“塔尔塔罗斯里有魔兽想从那里出去，它试图杀死看管入口的厄里倪厄斯，想方设法不让消息泄露出去。”哈迪斯盯着撒加说，“我想你应该很清楚如果有东西从这里跑出去的后果。所以我不能允许这种事情发生。”  
撒加点了点头，在昏暗的环境里，他的表情看起来很凝重。  
“当然，如果我一直留在冥界的话，那只魔兽是没有机会的。一旦我离开了冥界，魔兽就会有可乘之机。所以我需要在离开之前把这道裂缝给修补好。你知道，我修补结界的时候不可以被打断，所以需要你来挡住试图冲击裂缝的魔怪。但这一次不一样，那只魔兽非常强大，即使是擅长厮杀的厄里倪厄斯，也险些死在了它的爪下。光凭你一个人不可能阻止这只魔兽的冲锋。”  
哈迪斯并没有夸大事实，但他的听众也没有因为这几句话就被轻易吓退。  
哈迪斯继续说，“所以这一次需要你主动向魔兽挑衅，暂时拖住它。塔尔塔罗斯的特殊坏境让它无法很快就注意到我修补结界的动作。当我完成的时候，你就以最快的速度退回来。就算它会暴怒，但塔尔塔罗斯里的东西不会轻易踏入冥界的。”  
“清楚了吗？”哈迪斯向撒加确认道，而后者点了点头，并没有说话，只是用身体姿势向他询问着他们什么时候可以开始。  
“这会非常危险。”沉默了片刻后，哈迪斯说，“你可以再考虑一下。”  
撒加半是无奈的说，“我知道。”  
“我随时可以送你回地面上去。你不必为此感到愧疚。”  
能叫对方一直信守承诺的跟随到这里的原因，哈迪斯只能想到责任感。但这已经不是对方的责任了。  
“这我也知道。”撒加放缓了声音说。  
哈迪斯抿紧了唇。他们两人莫名的陷入了一种僵持的阶段，就好像谁先退一步就会输了一样。这简直没有道理。  
撒加望了眼身边漆黑的深渊，又把目光凝聚到哈迪斯身上，“这样吧。既然是额外的任务，等做完了，你是不是也该答应我一个额外的要求？”  
哈迪斯问，“什么要求？”  
撒加偏了偏头，皱着眉思索了一会儿。他的目光在地面上游移不定，偶尔还会从哈迪斯身上快速的掠过。那双蓝眼睛的颜色看上去像起了风暴的海洋。情感和理智在他的眼神中角逐着，但最深处，却有隐藏着某种永恒的安宁。  
“等我回来再告诉你。”他最后这么说，满意的笑了笑。  
“可以。”  
哈迪斯同意了。  
他连第二次生命都可以赠与人类，那么世间上也就少有他给不起的东西。他甚至可以给的更多更好，以作补偿。这样额外的交易叫哈迪斯终于感觉满意起来，没等多久，他们的行动就是开始了。  
修补结界是个苦差事，程序也十分公式化。这样的事哈迪斯已经做了千百年，他的每一个动作都流畅自然，没有一分力气是多余的。但这一次，他甚至觉得自己做的比以往的每次修补都更为顺利和简洁。  
他很快就完成了任务，回到了塔尔塔罗斯的边缘。  
撒加还没回来。  
从边缘处往深渊里望去，什么都看不见。即使是身为冥王，他在不进入其中时也很难光凭视觉得出什么好的结论。他只能耐心的等着撒加回来。  
那只魔兽是个叫人也会头疼的存在，撒加被缠住是很正常的。他只需要多一点时间。  
哈迪斯站在深渊悬崖的边沿等着，并开始想撒加会向他提出什么额外的要求来。  
若是其他的凡人，钱财是最有可能的，其次就是权势。但这两样这个人都看不上。那接下来就是力量，可对方的力量也是人类之中顶尖的。这下子就变得难办起来——可能是更特别的人类无法办法的事？  
这时候，撒加还是没有回来。  
哈迪斯站在原地没动，他盯着深渊，盯着里面的漆黑一团，目不转睛的看着，脑子里在想着刚刚过去的旅途中和对方相处的时光。他想从这里面里找出些线索来……对方的要求很可能和自己有关，哈迪斯突然想到，他记起刚刚撒加在冥思苦想时扫向他的目光。  
当然，这是很正常的。哈迪斯想到，他开始回想人类曾经向神明提出过的千奇百怪、甚至匪夷所思的请求来。他觉得这个人也有可能这么做，提出一个非常古怪的要求来，只为了满足自己的小心思。  
但直至此时，撒加都没有回来。  
这个人一直、一直都没有再回来。  
哈迪斯头一次厌弃起冥界没有日升月落的天。时间在这里模糊成一片，他遗忘了自己在悬崖边等了多久。连脑海都变得一片空白。  
是一小会儿？还是一整天？还是很多很多天？  
直到按照外面的时间来算，已经是日月交替了九次之久时，哈迪斯才确认撒加是不会再回来了。  
可他说过要回来的。哈迪斯忽然想到，他还有一个要求自己还没能给他兑现。  
当然了，他可以这么想：是这个人不顾自己的警告非要做这件事的，他按照自己的想法，承担了这样大的风险，最后被风险吞没了。这在人间也是很常见的事。不是每一个冒险家都能很幸运的取回珍贵的宝藏。  
这个人把自己最后的奖赏弄丢了呀。  
这又能怪谁呢？  
可他却不能这么想。哈迪斯茫然的想到——他想。  
一瞬间有无数的想法从他的脑海中闪现而过，但他哪一个都没能抓住。有什么东西在他没注意到的时候悄悄溜走了。  
灵魂里某一部分的他为此感到难过。  
那些细碎的疼痛不见了，像心底破了一个洞，好多的东西一齐漏了下去。连难过的情绪都一起消失了。  
哈迪斯盯着深渊看了好久。他告诉自己你应该离开这里，想想你的计划，你马上就可以开始了——但他没有动。  
他跟自己说这不是你的错——他知道。  
他问自己，你到底想要做什么呢？  
——我想兑现那个承诺。

哈迪斯终于动了起来。他走进了深渊里。  
他不该这么做，可是他做了。  
别无选择。


	7. Chapter 7

七  
多年后。

斯塔尔家族三百周年纪念日的盛大宴会将于明晚举行，届时所有斯塔尔家族的嫡系成员和部分优秀的旁系成员都会在斯塔尔山庄——斯塔尔家族起源与兴盛的地方——齐聚一堂，与众多来宾一同庆祝这个隆重的节日。  
虽然这时已近入夜，但透过窗户，仍能看见外面有很多侍者在忙碌的走动着，为明天的宴会做着准备。  
爱丽丝斯塔尔躲在窗帘后面向外偷瞧了好一阵儿，终于等到一个有着深棕色卷发的年轻男人从楼下经过。那个人身着浅灰色的工作服，不知刚刚在哪里干过活儿，把自己弄得灰头土脸的。年轻人脚步轻快的走过窗下，走进一旁的树荫里去。就在他马上要从斯塔尔小姐的视线里消失的时候，他飞快的回过了头，猛地盯上了爱丽丝藏身的玻璃窗。  
爱丽丝把攥着的窗帘飞快的按了下去，防止对方看见她。但她却又舍不得看不到年轻人，所以帘子来稍稍的拉开了一个小角，她的心砰砰砰的快跳出胸脯，但视线却还稳稳当当的跟随着年轻人，看着对方冲着自己露出一个大大的、充满傻气的笑容——就像是他能看见自己似的，爱丽丝心想着，却也不由自主的跟着微笑起来。  
年轻人很快就又走掉了。也对，他还有其他的事要忙。爱丽丝攥紧了窗帘，她刚刚不由自主露出的笑容如同冷却的油脂一样在她娇俏美丽的脸蛋凝固出古怪的模样。她很清楚楼下经过的年轻人的身份，也清楚的知道对方在忙什么。  
斯塔尔家族表面上文质彬彬，但暗地里却是个吃人不吐骨头的魔鬼。作为斯塔尔家族族长唯一的亲生女儿，爱丽丝虽然尚未完全接手家族生意，但却也知道斯塔尔家族里绝大部分的人在做些什么。他们都是披着羊皮的狼。但那个年轻人不一样，他虽然也披着羊皮，但却是只可爱的牧羊犬。  
——他是卧底。  
但爱丽丝喜欢他。她不知道自己究竟爱上了对方哪一点，但在这人紧紧握住她的双手时，她就想跟这个人远走高飞。爱丽丝虽然知道终其一生自己都很难摆脱塔斯尔这个姓氏，可这个年轻人就像是黎明时的第一束光，照亮了她混沌的生命，让她看到了一丝渺茫的希望，就算粉身碎骨，也想抓住它。  
在这个黑暗的家族里，人总得学会为自己想一想。  
砰砰砰的敲门声叫爱丽丝猛地回过头去，死死盯住了房间的大门。她没有应声，过了会儿，有道略显低沉、充满磁性的年轻男人的声音响起来。  
“斯塔尔小姐，你在里面吗？”  
爱丽丝知道是谁在外边，她回想起之前她给对方发的消息，但却没料到这人来的这么快。她飞快的在房间里扫过几眼，看到丢在床上的连衣裙，化妆柜上还没动用过的饰品，惊慌的发现自己还没为接下来的会面做好准备。  
外面的人说道，“我来接你了。”笑意模糊了他的尾音，让这句话有点暧昧又危险。  
爱丽丝快步走到房门，说，“你在外面等等我，我还没化好妆！”也不等对方的回答，她就很快又折返到房间正中，穿戴起来。  
临出门，爱丽丝站在镜前仔细的打量着自己。斯塔尔小姐才刚刚二十岁出头，有着少女轻盈柔软的体态和俏丽可爱的容貌。阳光一样的金发饱满白皙的额头，弯而浓密的眉，天空般碧蓝的眼睛，挺拔的鼻梁，和石榴籽一样红嫩的双唇，白天鹅一样的脖颈，让穿了希腊式白色长裙的爱丽丝看上去如同从中世纪壁画里走出的古希腊女神一样光彩夺目。  
爱丽丝却不怎么喜欢这样的自己。她的目光朝身旁移去，和琉璃瓶里插满的盛开的水仙花撞了上。爱丽丝拧起眉毛来。往常她的房间里摆放的都是些颜色艳丽的花卉，而这捧素雅的水仙，却是今夜邀她相见的贵客遣人送来的。  
百花之中，不知为何，爱丽丝唯独对水仙花有一种说不清道不明的复杂情绪。  
爱丽丝把烦恼抛之脑后，走到门前把门打开，昂首挺胸的迈步出去。  
她出门时，等她的人正靠在走廊另一边的墙上发信息。听见门开启的声音，这个人抬起头来，对着爱丽丝笑笑，把手机塞进了裤兜。  
“准备好了吗？”对方轻柔的问。  
平心而论，站在自己眼前的年轻人无论在那个方面，都要比爱丽丝之前偷偷瞧着的人要更加适合塔斯尔小姐。蓝色微卷的长发让削弱了他极为俊美出色的外表带来的锐利感，那双如同深海一样深邃的蓝色眼睛更让对方显得气质温和。再加上清爽考究的穿戴，让这个人身上自带一种只有象牙塔里才能培养出来的乖巧温顺。可惜这人不是什么芊芊学子，反而是来自另一个和斯塔尔同流合污的大家族的旁支子弟。  
爱丽丝听闻这人早早就参加了家族生意，并且还干得不错——这叫这个人身上的乖巧中又流露出一点点的坏，两种截然相反的气质冲撞下叫对方变得极有魅力。尽管他们只相处了短短几天，但爱丽丝已经暗暗的发觉不少来宴会游玩的少女们都在对他暗送秋波，只不过这人视而不见。  
他的目标就是自己。爱丽丝心想着，却没有感到多荣幸。  
“不好意思，卡斯托尔，叫你久等了。”爱丽丝略带歉意的说，她把礼节做的很周到。  
爱丽丝自认为对这个人接近自己时所怀抱的隐秘心思心知肚明，也刚刚好，她也缺这么一个替自己挡掉麻烦的“男友”，再加上这几天相处下对方也很知情识趣，爱丽丝就顺手推舟的和他暧昧起来。  
谁叫她是斯塔尔族长唯一的嫡女呢。  
“没关系。”年轻人说，“我们还有些时间。是我来的早了。”  
“那走吧，先去我父亲那。他说有事找我。”爱丽丝抿了抿唇，“等会儿你先到大厅去，我和父亲说完话就去找你。”  
年轻人顺从的答应下来，把爱丽丝送到塔斯尔族长的书房外就立即朝楼下的大厅去。虽然正式的宴会是在明天举行，但今夜也有专门为年轻人准备的社交舞会，很是热闹，定不会叫这人无聊。  
爱丽丝理了理裙子后就敲敲门，听见塔斯尔族长的答应声后就立即推门而入。  
爱丽丝进了去，先对父亲行了礼，之后就看向这书房里的陌生人。  
“这位是普路同先生，是塔斯尔重要的朋友。”族长介绍道，“普路同先生，这是我的女儿，爱丽丝。”  
所有塔斯尔的“重要的朋友”爱丽丝都知道的七七八八，这却是她第一次见到这个人。虽然是第一次见面，但对方不经意间显示出的态度和气质就证明了这个人不是普通人。  
对，这人不管从哪个方面说都不平凡。他的模样太漂亮，没有半点的瑕疵。尤其是那双湖绿色的眼睛格外引人瞩目——很难想象怎么会有人能拥有这么美丽的眼瞳。爱丽丝不是没见过绿瞳的人，但那些人所拥有的绿色是非常浅薄的，很容易就被外界光线所干扰，染成上其他的色彩。可这双眼睛的绿色确实那样浓郁，像是最上乘的祖母绿，又像是深深的湖水。  
再者说，爱丽丝曾听过有关“普路同”这个名字的种种神秘传闻。但那些流言蜚语都是七八年前的事了，这人七八年前时有多大？爱丽丝很难想象，但她却知道能叫塔斯尔如此重视的人肯定是传闻里那样的厉害人物，是不能用外表来计量的。尽管他看起来格外的年轻，不比爱丽丝大多少。只是他沉稳的气质却叫他在年轻人里面鹤立鸡群了，任谁都能一眼把他和其他人分别开来。  
爱丽丝向他问好，“晚安，普路同先生。”  
普路同说，“直接叫我名字就好。”  
爱丽丝看了眼父亲，后者保持着微微的笑，她立即心领神会道，“那好，普路同。真高兴认识你。”  
普路同微微颔首，像是默认了。  
爱丽丝觉得他像是从古老的油画里走出来的贵族一样，矜持高贵简直像融进了骨子里，没有现代人的虚伪做作，反而显得理所应当。  
族长又同普路同聊了两句，就叮嘱爱丽丝先把人带到下面的大厅去转一转，好好的陪对方玩一玩。  
“你是第一次来这里吧？”下楼时，爱丽丝问他。不知为何，她对这个人总有种很难描述的特别的感觉， “父亲的朋友我大多都见过，他们都来过这，你却是我第一次见。”  
普路同回答，“确实如此。”  
爱丽丝假装不经意的把手放在心口上，她的掌心感觉到剧烈的心跳，但她强撑着摆出平静的面色，又问，“你是怎么和我父亲认识的？”  
“我有求于他。”  
“你求他做什么？”  
普路同用那双绿色的眼睛深深的看了爱丽丝一眼，淡淡的说， “我希望能认识一个人，需要他帮我引见。”

撒加进入大厅的时候，舞会正是热闹。一群来自黑暗世界家族的少爷小姐们在这里尽情的谈笑娱乐着 。舞池里满是随着节拍快乐摇摆的柔韧身体。  
他所扮演的角色并不是爱出风头的人，这几天除了接近塔斯尔小姐所必要的社交外，撒加也尽量避免和其他人产生联系。他毕竟不是货真价实的“卡斯托尔”，没必要尽心竭力的在这场宴会里经营什么。  
在连连拒绝了几个猎艳的年轻人的暧昧邀请后，撒加拿了一杯香槟，躲到休息区的安静角落里。  
巧妙摆设的高大植物在这里分割出一个小小的私密的空间。撒加把手机又拿出来，解锁后开始查收新的短信。  
小组其他成员的秘密潜入也十分顺利。任务到下午时还是一帆风顺——直到卡妙用暗语传来一个不太妙的消息。  
大厦将倾的塔斯尔家族不知何时搭上了一位贵人，并成功邀请对方参加这场盛大的宴会。那个人的身份还没能完全确定——更加准确的来说，这世上还没有谁能真正的认识对方。所有有关这个人的信息都来自于七八年前黑暗世界里掀起的一场风暴。这人只留下了只言片语的神秘传说，和一个含糊的名字。  
普路同。  
只要念起这个名字，撒加就隐隐觉得不妙。  
可惜七八年前他才刚刚跨入到世界的阴影中来，十分不巧的与这人擦肩而过。  
重生之后的时间对于撒加而言差不多可以划分为两个时期。  
当初撒加意识到自己不可能顺利折返后就当机立断的选择了自救而不是拼死挣扎，抓住机会从塔尔塔罗斯的魔怪的利爪下逃入轮回。因为他是清醒着进入轮回中去的，所以并没有像其他人一样彻底遗忘了自己的前世。但实际上却也没有好到哪去。他早年时前世的记忆和自我意志都是混沌的，他像是活在一场梦里面，就算现在清醒过来，他也像是看了一场电影一样，对自己的前半段人生没什么参与感。 那时候他就像普通人一样平凡成长，进入学校，当一个安静乖巧的好学生。  
——直到他被加隆惹上的仇家认错人找上门。战士的本能在鲜血和杀意里彻底复苏了。  
这之后撒加才彻底清醒过来，意识到了自身的处境。面对一地的狼藉他有点哭笑不得。他直到这个时候才发觉自己周围的环境并不平静安乐，而是暗潮汹涌。之前的他像是活在蛋壳里一样，虽然有些时候会经历些不合时宜的动荡，但大体上还是令人心安的，直到蛋壳被摔碎了 。不过谁能跟一个在梦游的人计较什么呢？  
加隆虽然没有以前的记忆，但却让他更好的融入了这一世的生活。早在撒加还懵懵懂懂的时候，他就开始向黑暗世界谨慎试探着伸出爪子了。  
这也算是撒加进入到世界的阴影中去的一个契机。  
撒加先是去清算了家里的旧债，又算清了在清理旧债时惹上的新仇。但仇恨总是没完没了的，似乎一个人只要还能喘口气，就能妨碍到另外的人。总有些人看他不顺眼。于是撒加就在阴影里越陷越深。  
但这没什么。他知道正在发生的一切事，只是不想阻止。像他们这类人，就算没有了毁天灭地的力量也很难乖乖安静下来，总是闲不住的，要惹是生非——毕竟这是一群敢向神明发起挑战的人，从本质上来说就是不安分的。  
撒加一点都不意外在各种机缘巧合之下，他又把以前的大半的同伴拉进了同一个队伍里。剩下的那些，虽然暂时还没成为队友，但也搭上了线。  
可这也同样不代表他喜欢现在做的事。准确来说，撒加不知道自己该做点什么好。人总是本能的在追求刺激的东西。他曾经站在世界的顶峰，俯瞰天下。尽管现在他做不到以前的能轻易做到的事，但他还记得那些感觉——于是周围的一切变得乏善可陈起来，唯有行走在生死之间还能让他体验到一点点心跳加速的错觉。就像他现在做的这个。  
不过这也是个坏主意。撒加不是故意的在追寻死亡，也不是漠视生命，他只是——有些东西就算埋进了心里面，也总是期待着发芽的一天。可最糟糕的一点则是，就算他再度濒临死亡的边缘，也不可能见到想要见的人。他心知肚明。  
于是连人类最终能获得的解脱也变成了沉重的枷锁。  
撒加阅读过短信后就把记录清楚干净。不用卡妙来提醒他，他也知道塔斯尔族长特意叫女儿去书房见的什么人。现在他只能希望这个人同传闻里一样对黑暗世界的权势不感兴趣，最好别来干扰他的计划——尽管撒加自己也清楚，这是不可能的。  
撒加把手机放回兜里，他用手指轻轻点着高脚杯思索着，目光游弋在大厅的人群里。他注意到大厅里摆了很多水仙花做装饰，也比平常的多摆了些木制的装饰品。撒加走到一个木雕前，仔细的打量了一番，认出木料是白杨木的。  
这叫他感觉更加的不妙。  
正当他苦恼的时候，大厅的另一端传来小小的骚动。撒加立即抬头去看，发现是塔斯尔小姐入场了。很多与会的年轻人都热情的和爱丽丝打着招呼。  
塔斯尔小姐身后还跟着一个人。对方的面容在闪烁的灯光下和重重人影的阻碍下有些模糊。但很快，爱丽丝就领着对方朝着撒加走来。  
撒加的手指紧紧掐住了高脚杯细细的杯柄，但面上还是本能的做出了一派自然的模样。  
他带着恰到好处的微笑欢迎爱丽丝的到来，眼神却落在少女身后的男人身上。  
爱丽丝款款的说，“卡斯托尔，我来向你介绍一下，这位是父亲的朋友，普路同——”她回过头去对着身后人露出一个小小的、羞涩的笑来，很快又转过来继续说，“普路同先生。这位是我的朋友，卡斯托尔。”  
“很高兴认识你。”撒加说，“我是卡斯托尔。”  
对方没有作答。这很自然。这人沉默的看着他，就和他们第一次相见时一样。  
那双湖绿色的眼睛深邃神秘，全世界的秘密都写在那里面，它却看上去仍像一池静谧的湖水。非常美丽，也非常危险。  
冥王哈迪斯。撒加觉得再过一百年，他也不会认不出这位神。  
冥王怎么会出现在这里？  
“父亲叫我陪普路同好好的在山庄里转一转。”爱丽丝说，“我们就先到大厅里来了，好和你说一声。”  
“好。”撒加朝两人举了举酒杯，强迫自己把目光挪到爱丽丝身上来，“祝你们玩的愉快。”  
“谢啦。你也是。”爱丽丝微微的笑着。  
身着白色长裙的少女和她身旁的哈迪斯在此刻构成了一副赏心悦目的画卷。不知何时，舞池的音乐换成了轻缓的抒情歌，暖黄色的光束在他们头顶轻轻摇摆，人们的喧哗声忽然在此刻远去了。  
一道漆黑的预感霎时间划过撒加的心头。  
他突然意识哈迪斯来这里做什么了，他一下就猜到了隐藏在少女无辜的笑容之下的秘密。  
撒加扫了一眼依旧声色不动的哈迪斯，他觉得有点好笑，当初对方和他谈起这些的时候他从来没想过自己还能有幸见到这一天。  
命运真是开了个恶劣的玩笑。  
但他却很难笑的出来。可这时候，他也只能默默地保持微笑，准备目送两人离去。  
爱丽丝交叠在一起的两手微微的握了握，她偏过头，看了眼身旁的哈迪斯，大概是准备到下一个地方去。  
“我们走吧？”少女问。  
冥王却没有直接回答她，转而向撒加提议道：  
“要一起吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

八   
在抵达斯塔尔山庄之前，哈迪斯就已经清楚得知这个家族摇摇欲坠的处境。 贝瑟芬妮的一道分灵在此地转生，哈迪斯循着分灵力夹带的石榴籽碎片的力量痕迹而来，因此他对这大家族里上上下下几百数千人的命运漠不关心。斯塔尔族长的热情款待与委婉暗示并不会让他的心产生一丝一毫的动摇，也许只有贝瑟芬妮的转世的想法会让他稍微考虑一二。尽管过去的无尽时光里，他曾对少女隐隐有些不满，可随着时间的推移那些微妙又细碎的情绪就渐渐转化为了淡淡的愧疚，以至于如今他只想把这一切都画上终止符。   
无论是日光，指间沙，抑或是转瞬凋零的花朵，所有过去的都已经过去。日夜交替，命运轮回，即使神祗不朽，他们的时光也总会有尽头。   
更何况只是一段隐晦的感情。   
无论心灵曾燃烧起多么热烈的花火，最后都会变成一团风吹即散的灰烬。   
在来到人间的数年里，哈迪斯在世界上漫无目的的旅行着。他一直不太确定贝瑟芬妮在决定做这件事的时候，究竟把自己的神格和灵魂碎成了几片。哈迪斯只能从对石榴籽的碎片的感应上模糊的推测到那一定是相当了不得的数量。看来她当年一定是下了狠心才这么做，很难想象少女站在轮回的入口时，脸上究竟带着什么样的表情，是深深的失望，还是别的什么。   
即便事贝瑟芬妮取了巧，避开了石榴籽的契约，但这不是长久之计。石榴籽的力量还是会影响到她的转世，她转世的每一个分灵的寿命总不会太长。总在最年轻美好的年纪，因为各种意外而早早逝去，又得重入轮回，周而复始，一面躲避着冥王的追踪，一面追寻着自己憧憬的未来。   
当然，这很辛苦，可这也是很难用值不值得来讨论的事。哈迪斯无意继续这样如同诅咒般的惩罚。他来到人间，就是为了收回残余的石榴籽。可是石榴籽的碎片被分散得太厉害了，他只有靠近到一定范围内才能感应到对方。不管是几个人，还是几百个人，一旦随机分散到了世界各地之后，就会像一滴水汇入了茫茫海洋。他要在茫茫人海里寻找几个特定的对象，这无论放在什么时代都是很难的。哈迪斯不愿意让别的神来插手这件事，他也不想让其他的人知道，所以只能自己默默的去寻找。   
好在，他有很多很多的时间。   
是的，在经历过那场只持续了几十天的，最后功败垂成的旅行后，他终于彻底抛开了圣战刚结束时的那种紧迫感。尤其是当哈迪斯从塔尔塔罗斯归来时，他毫不犹豫的就取出当年被贝瑟芬妮深埋在水仙花园里的一部分石榴籽——也同时截断了那一路沿河而下的缥缈的歌声。这段流浪了数千年的歌声和少女深埋其中的幻想，也总算是到此为止了。   
但在那之后，哈迪斯却没有立即动身前往人间，他继续留在自己的神殿里，大约有五年的时间。他还有一个约定没有履行……当日站在塔尔塔罗斯的入口前，哈迪斯犹豫了太久，以至于错过了所有的机会，最后他除了一点点灵魂的残片外几乎什么都没能找回来。而仅靠着这一点碎片是不可能复活一个人的。人类的灵魂没有神明灵魂的全能性。它们坏掉了就是坏掉了，就像摔碎的瓷器一样。怎样才能从一片碎瓷器里拼凑出完整的花瓶呢？这是神明也无法解答的疑问，但他总得试试。   
这是无限接近于创造的一次复原。当哈迪斯看着在自己掌心里，像萤火虫一样闪烁着微弱的光的灵魂碎片时，他就想到这了。可他并没有什么特别的感触。不会感到为难也不会想要退缩。有些事是注定要去做的，毋庸置疑也不需多想。   
他有的不仅仅是这么一点碎片，他也许还能依赖一下自己的记忆。   
冥王从自己的记忆里把对方的样子重现出来。这是件精致的活儿。他花费了相当长的时间才能在虚空之中一点点雕琢出对方的模样。这也仅仅是看着像那个人而已。只有躯壳是不够的，他得让这具人偶动起来。要会说话，还会浅浅的微笑。现在回想起来，看着另一个人说错了话后假装若无其事时产生的无奈，都已经变得格外怀念。   
接着就又是一段漫长的试验。哈迪斯是冥界大地的所有者，亡者的主宰。他虽有权利将死者送回人间，但却并不曾无中生有。在创造一个复杂生命的时候，能出错的地方实在是太多了。在很长的时间里，他的神殿在很长的一段时间里装满了失败的人偶。哈迪斯站在重重的人影之中，大殿里却死寂无声。只有他指尖闪烁的紫色神力的光晕，是这里唯一的色彩。后来失败品越来越少，直至最后，他就要接近成功了。   
让人偶活过来最关键的地方就是灵魂。这是从死到生的跨越。可一丁点的灵魂碎片是远远不够的。碎片里可能残留些许小宇宙的力量，零星的记忆画面，但却组装不起思维和人格。哈迪斯只能从轮回里带来修补人类灵魂的原料，精挑细选的拼凑出一个崭新的灵魂来。到了这一步，很难说人偶醒过来时会不会还是他曾经认识的那个人——应当不是了吧。他给心底里明明很清楚这样的事，他也清醒的知道自己现在所做的一切都毫无意义，可是他停不下来。   
并不是做每一件事，都需要有完美的借口。   
他想这么做，也就只能这么做。   
过去的留给过去，未来的交给未来。   
即使是神，也只能活在现在。   
哈迪斯斩断了心里的杂念，把仅有的灵魂的残片融进了他亲手做的空白灵魂里，然后装入人偶。 这是他仅有的一次机会，成功亦或是失败将在下一刻见分晓 。即使冥王也忍不住屏住了呼吸。  
事实上，当哈迪斯完成的时候，一切都看起来非常成功。因为融进了那个人的灵魂碎片的原因，人偶有了同他一样的气息。外貌也应当是一模一样的，和他记忆里的人一模一样。人偶就像那个人刚刚复活时一样，身着不带一丝装饰的白色长袍，微微低着头，安静的闭着眼睛，站在哈迪斯的面前。   
很快，它的胸口开始起伏，心跳声渐渐变得清晰有力，人偶慢慢的睁开了眼睛。它像是从一场混沌而漫长的梦境中醒来，一时间还分不清现实和虚幻的差别，茫然的看着周围的一切。过了好一会儿，它的目光才一点点集中到哈迪斯身上。   
“你是谁？”   
毫无意外，人偶不知道冥王。但它皱起眉头努力回忆的样子却又像是隐约的记得对方。   
哈迪斯的表情放松了很多，松下一口气。最可怕的难关已经度过去了，他想着，记忆的事以后可以再慢慢想办法……就算再也找不回来，那也是无可奈何的。   
这样的重新开始已经足够好了。   
接下来他和人偶简单的说了几句话。人偶说话时的姿势神态与他记忆中的人类似是而非，叫人害怕也着迷。哈迪斯在确认过人偶的状态后，就牵着人偶到偏殿去休息。   
也许是因为灵魂和躯体并不匹配的因故，人偶虽然只说了短短几句话，就变得虚弱疲惫。思考对它而言仿佛是件很困难的事，但这也可以理解。毕竟它脑袋里空空如也，什么都不知道，面对哈迪斯的提问或者吩咐，只能因一无所知而露出窘迫和害羞的神情。  
哈迪斯回想起在他们前往冥界的边缘的路上，在越来越多的战斗之后，人类也有时会显得疲惫。那并不是身体上的疲劳感，他的神术杜绝了这种情况。那更多是一种精神层面上的疲劳。人类会把兜帽拉下来，遮住自己的脸，靠在车栏杆上假装自己在小憩。那时候哈迪斯会偶尔觉得自己做了件错事。他也许一开始不应该为了避免麻烦而使用这样的神术，即使是在路上不断的停下休息，似乎也并不会对他们的旅程有多少影响……可那时候哈迪斯已经是骑虎难下，在半路上就解除神术只能彻底拖垮对方，并不是多好的补救。   
当然了，如果当时的旅程一路顺利，等对方回到人间之后，就有大把的时间可以用来休息，完全不用考虑这种问题。只不过那仅仅是如果而已。   
话说回来，他所知道的那个人却很少会露出这样类似于被堵在墙角里一样的困窘神态。即便是人类心知肚明自己说错了话，他也只会假装若无其事的扯开话题或者保持沉默。这个人天生就有一副很乖巧的相貌，当他用那双湿润的海蓝色眼睛脉脉的注视他人的时候，哪怕铁石心肠都会变得柔软，从而遗忘了他刚刚做错的事。  
胡思乱想中，他们就很快穿过了长长的走廊。哈迪斯把人偶安置好，让它好好休息，自己还要再回到主殿去把试验时建立的神力模型给拆除掉。   
就在他转身离开的时候，哈迪斯被人偶叫住了。   
因为考虑到人偶很快要休息了，所以偏殿里的灯火被调得很暗，只是勉强照亮地面的亮度，离灯具稍远一点的摆设就变得影影绰绰的。哈迪斯在回首前也已经朝外走出了几步，他和人偶之间隔的远了些。人偶的身影也在昏暗的灯光下也显得模糊起来。   
“……我……”   
人偶张了张嘴，他的声音变得卡顿，听起来像是老式的收音机一样断断续续的不真实。   
哈迪斯见它茫然的伸手触摸自己的眼睛，他的呼吸紧了起来，下意识就朝人偶大步走去。即使是这样，那也已经晚了。哈迪斯注视着人偶的手指从眼睑上挪开，再睁开的双眼不再是海水一样的蔚蓝，而是淌着血的红。而在哈迪斯看不到的角度，浓郁的黑色也爬上了人偶的发梢，并如滴在宣纸上的墨迹一样迅速的向上蔓延。   
这一切都发生在电光石火之间。人偶也在此刻意识到了自己的处境——它的生命已经走到了头，于是茫然的表情彻底散去。在最后的短短一瞬中，它竭尽全力的笑了一下，连最后的声音都没有发出，它的全部存在就已经在冥王神力的侵蚀下彻底崩坏。 这一切都发生的太快了，连眨眼的时间都没有。  
——我很抱歉。   
但这个口型却清晰的印在了哈迪斯的视野里。有那么一瞬间，哈迪斯不确定这句话是人偶想说的，还是另一个人想说的。人偶身影消散时，他的表情神态变得过分的熟悉和复杂，不是一个白纸一样空白的人偶所能具备的。  
破碎的神力变成了漫天飞舞的小小的萤光。一朵一朵微小的光羽摇摇晃晃飘飘荡荡，充满了整间偏殿。世界一下子变亮了，像下了一场流星雨。光芒随着呼吸而明灭，也同时渐渐的在变弱，直至完全消失在空气当中。   
哈迪斯又变成了一个人，独自站在偏殿里，什么都没抓住。周围一切孤寂无声，只有昏暗的灯火万载不息，与世长明。   
直到此刻哈迪斯才突然明白这一切事情的起源。世界上从来就没有那么巧的事。十几年前，他即便是走神了，出神的再厉害，也不可能会选到一个完全不属于自己的手下来复活。对方之所以出现在了他的选择范围内，能回应他的召唤，自然是因为他早早的就选过了那个人——   
那该是更加久远的事情了。甚至是此届圣战之前的事，在一切进入轮回之前。冥王把自己的神力植入到可能被雅典娜选中成为战士的灵魂之中，以用来在战争的后期干扰自己的对手。这是一种策略，他几乎每届圣战开始之前都会这么做，但却从来没有一次，会让他自自食其果。   
不过这么看来，联想到雅典娜转生之际和之后她回归时圣域的动乱，这一次的随手而为可以说是再成功不过了。这是不可能让冥王后悔的事。   
在那之后，恐怕是雅典娜曾经做了什么，斩断了哈迪斯与自身的神力的联系，却没能彻底的清除掉冥王神力，才会在圣战之后阴错阳差的发生了那么多事。   
可这又怪不得谁。   
只有站在一切发生多那么久的以后，他回首去看，才能惊讶的发觉曾经以为平常的举动事情，却是一道道命运的分岔口，让未来走向了未知的方向。   
世上很多事是稍纵即逝的。作为永恒的神祗，冥王很少会去在意什么。一切都不能重来，一切又都不断重来，对于他而言又有什么意义呢？只有时间是永恒的。时间演化世界，时间带走万物。一切到了最终都会结束。   
即使如此，这一刻意识到错误无可挽回时而在心口诞生的尖锐痛楚，也依旧如此鲜明生动。   
可冥王依然确信时间会带走一切，尽管这需要花很长很长的时间。   
也正是因此，哈迪斯完全没有准备好在失去人偶的短短数年后，就又遇到另一个与对方如此相像的人类。   
从远处看时，哈迪斯并没意识到两人有多么相似。但走近了，能彻底看清楚时，他的思维却空白了一个瞬间。  
哈迪斯表面上没有显露出丝毫的惊讶，他不动声色的仔细观察起这个被爱丽丝称之为卡斯托尔的人类。神明的记忆是值得信赖的，在经过细心的对比之后，这个人和他曾经认识的人有些许细小的差别。但这都是无伤大雅的差别，光从外貌来讲，是不可能分别出是来自两个不同的人的。  
哈迪斯更加古早的记忆里还有另一个名叫卡斯托尔的人，他曾允许对方借用自己兄弟的身体回到人间，也就是后来的双子星座的守护者之一。基于此，哈迪斯有很大的把握很确定“卡斯托尔”只是对方的化名。是个狡猾的谜语。   
如果“卡斯托尔”在这里的话，那么作为弟弟的“波吕丢刻斯”也应该不远。   
虽然卡斯托尔与哈迪斯记忆里的对方外貌极为相似，可气息却非常不同。这个人的灵魂虽然比普通人要强一些，但却远远比不上对方的转世应有的灵魂的强度。这次圣战之后，黄金圣斗士的灵魂们并没有在冰地狱扣押很久，就直接转世轮回了。他们的小宇宙的力量应当还完好无损的沉睡在他们的身体里。   
哈迪斯完全没有感应到撒加沉睡的小宇宙的力量——而这却是最能证明对方身份的象征。   
当然，他也没感应到加隆的。对其他人来说双生子的小宇宙气息很容易被混淆，但对哈迪斯而言却再分明不过。他是亡灵的君主，在分辨灵魂上自然有他的一套。   
在哈迪斯观察卡斯托尔的时候，对方也在仔细的观察他。卡斯托尔在短暂的惊讶之后，表面上立即露出欢迎的神情，但眼睛里却藏着谨慎，疏离和怀疑。海蓝的眼睛像是被冰封的海面，平静和冷漠下掩藏着汹涌的暗流。哈迪斯知道自己行走在人世所用的身份代表的重量，眼前人被自己的突然造访坏了原本的计划，他不喜欢自己是再自然不过的事。   
不过哈迪斯没打算这么轻易就放过对方。他知道自己的邀请很不合时宜，可他又不想等很久去确认自己心中的怀疑，于是就这么做了。 

另一面的撒加不清楚哈迪斯心里的想法，但这并不妨碍他对目前的处境做出种种推测。但碍于他们每个人显露在外的身份上的复杂关系，他脑袋里每一个转悠过的想法都指向了非常不好的方向。  
至少他不觉得在此刻冥王对他有什么好谈的。  
哈迪斯来塔斯尔山庄的目标再明确不过。这点任何看到了全局的人都能看得清楚明白。  
不过让撒加现在就彻底退场也不太可能。来这里做任务的不仅仅是他一个人，撒加还得为自己的队友做打算。如果可能的话，他还需要尽力引导冥王别对塔斯尔家族感兴趣，赶紧带着贝瑟芬妮的转世远走高飞才好。  
从二十多年前开始冥王努力所做的一切，不就是为了这样的一天吗？  
撒加可不想成为冥王进行最后的收尾工作时，被不耐烦踢飞的小石头。虽然以过去他们相处的经验可证，冥王并不是那么不近人情、斤斤计较的神明。但如果遇上了感情上的事，一切就变得很难说。爱情总能轻易的叫大度和小气变得界限模糊，正确和错误颠倒错位。再者，现在的他可没有转世前能与神明抗争的强大力量了，稍有不慎就可能落到连死都不知道是怎么死的悲惨结局，唯一能指望的东西则变成期待对方看在过去他们合作过的份儿上让自己死的痛快一点。  
实际上，撒加甚至都不确定哈迪斯是不是认出了自己。哈迪斯的态度被隐藏的滴水不漏，这就叫他心里打鼓。这是种很难说的感受。一方面既希望对方认出来，好叫自己心里所怀的跨越了那么多年似乎也不曾淡去的柔软情愫变得有所依靠。另一方面，他又想好好的隐藏起自己。至少如果事情的发展变得很不如意……那至少面对结局的时候不会错估了自己在对方心里的分量。  
如果可以，那最好这一切都不要发生。他没接过这次任务，与对方擦肩而过，日月依旧交替落下升起，依旧可以在静默无人之时，不带痛苦的想起一段无疾而终的感情。  
想是这么想着，撒加一边又顺从的答应下来哈迪斯的请求。不管怎么说，无论是多糟糕的情况，总得先接触了才能知道下一步该怎么走。

爱丽丝对此也没什么异议。这位少女看得出来这些天帮自己挡下了不少麻烦的暧昧对象对普路同的邀请兴致不高，但这不是她的烦恼。甚至可以说，爱丽丝有点高兴这样的做法。她当时找了这么一个挡箭牌不就是为了这样的一天么？  
诚然，有着神秘背景，甚至连父亲都要小心对待的贵客，对她一见钟情这件事似乎叫人不由自主的感到欣喜。可欣喜之后就是大难临头。爱丽丝的目标从不是成为黑暗世界里的第一夫人，她向往自由的生活，想要和心爱的人远走高飞。这样普路同的委婉追求就变成了天大的灾难，是比塔斯尔家族的一切更要棘手的麻烦。  
让这两个人去相争吧。少女在前引路的时候冷酷的想到。把水搅得更浑浊一些，这样她才好悄悄的溜走。


	9. Chapter 9

九  
一行三人谁都没有秉烛夜游的心情，但各自又为了彼此内心深藏的秘密，又假装出若无其事来。  
爱丽丝尽心尽力的领着客人们在塔斯尔山庄游走。他们经过了长长的走廊，从领着塔斯尔家族发迹的族长到爱丽丝已经故去的祖父的画像的包围中快步走过。他们穿越百花绽放的花园，即便是夜晚也有翩翩蝴蝶在此嬉戏……爱丽丝充分的尽到了地主之谊，尽管她脸上带着的笑都是出于礼貌的。  
可作为冥王的哈迪斯，自神话时代以来，人类所能及，及不能及的种种奇迹和仙境，他不知看过多少，所以对塔斯尔山庄这种平庸的装饰兴致缺缺。但他表面上并没有显露出来。实际上，爱丽丝从这位沉默的俊美客人身上读不到一丝半点的心意和想法。  
在介绍和游览的过程中，爱丽丝频频的看向哈迪斯，小心翼翼的揣摩着这人，却最终沮丧的发现自己的所作所为毫无用处。她甚至开始怀疑自己在最初见面之时是否会错了意，普路同先生并非是专程来认识她的。这男人看她的目光与他看旁人的目光所差无几。而爱丽丝，即便是谦虚的说，她从小到大也是再他人艳羡和爱慕的目光里成长起来，因此也格外的熟识那些暗含热恋的眼神。即便是最老道隐蔽的暗恋者，但凡他们心中还有一丝一毫的情意，便逃脱不了爱丽丝敏锐的观察——但在这位神秘的客人身上，爱丽丝看不出什么。甚至到了此刻，她连他们头次相见时，那种怦然心动的感觉也消失了。  
爱丽丝莫名诧异起来，她觉得自己从来都未曾了解过这黑发男人过。不过这也对，他们相互交换了名字才不过短短一两个小时，能有什么了解可言。  
金发的少女不知自己在此次短暂的相处中失去了什么。爱丽丝能隐约的感觉到身上的重负被稍微消去了些，她以为那是对未来的憧憬带来的轻盈感，却不曾想到那是一直以来深深根植在她灵魂深处的枷锁被移去了。  
哈迪斯一边安静的跟随着少女轻盈的脚步，一边暗暗的回收起石榴籽的碎片来。这本来就是他来到此地的目的。若是放在别的时候，他可能会选择一个更加安静，无人打扰的时刻来快速的完成这件事。但在此刻，他却故意拖延了，他有意要叫别的人看到他的动作，哈迪斯想要看到另一个人意外的表情。  
石榴籽的碎片是淡淡的红色的星光。它们像是萤火虫一样，恋恋不舍的从爱丽丝的身体里浮出来，绕着她缠绵悱恻的徘徊很久，才慢慢吞吞的飘向冥王的指尖。这些星星点点的光芒并非是凡人所能轻易看见的，只有灵魂深处藏着巨大力量的人才能稍微感知到这些石榴籽的碎片。所以冥王才能有恃无恐的在此地收集它们，并且用这样的行为试探这趟夜游的另一位同行人。  
如果卡斯托尔真的是他想象中的那个人的转世的话，那他一定能得见。哪怕只是稍微的感觉到了，他的表情上露出一星半点的疑惑和茫然，都能叫人高兴极了。  
可哈迪斯什么都没有等到。这并不是对方有意隐藏的结果。作为冥王，他不说自己有多么的了解人类，但任何的人都很难在神明锐利的目光下完全隐藏住自己的神色变化。哪怕只有一丝一毫的遮掩的情绪的痕迹，哈迪斯都能瞧个正着，从而安下心来。但只可惜，结果是什么都没有。  
于是他的心以另一种可悲的方式安静下来了。像坠入了见不到底的深渊。他曾跨入的无光的塔尔塔罗斯都要比这深渊更可爱可亲一点。  
一路走来，自称为卡斯托尔的男人并没有和哈迪斯多说几句话，他从善如流的把所有负责交流沟通的工作都交给了爱丽丝来做，自己只在旁边随性的作陪着。这人像是所有有野心也有理智的年轻人一样，一边暗暗的奉承在黑暗世界里神秘莫测的“普路同”先生的同时，另一边也因志在必得的女人被虎口夺食而不由自主的感到烦躁。卡斯托尔多少有点心不在焉，可为了在甜美的少女面前展现风度，有不得不竭力忍耐，保持微笑。  
也许这和哈迪斯深藏的侥幸有关，他总觉得这人的表情神色有点逢场作戏的意味。卡斯托尔与他每一次的眼神的对视都极为逼真，却又过于真实了，而显示出一种演戏过头的傲慢来。这叫哈迪斯不由自主的想起他第一次看到撒加时留下的印象。那时候他的意志浮于高空，看到对方的眼睛里因自己无法再参与接下来的圣战而有痛苦悲伤而浮于表面，更深处确实读不出来的暗流汹涌。  
当时他因为战争而错过了解读这眼神的最佳时机，后来却又在无法见到对方的时候常常的想起。许是因为想得多了，那一刻的眼神所含的意义就在他头脑里渐渐的清晰起来。哈迪斯渐渐认出那些汹涌的暗潮并非什么激烈的情感，而是一种深深的冷漠。他想到这个人类大概是并不在意圣战的结果和世界的存亡的。那并非是一种空洞的情感，就像所有绝望的人那种心灵被掏空了的模样，而更加的像一种漆黑而冰冷的海洋，沧海桑田、斗转星移都与他漠然无关。  
诚然，撒加确实为了圣战尽心竭力过，也因此他并不会为一个失败的结果而感到沮丧。这是和很多人自以为再使劲努力一把似乎可以取得胜利的错觉是不一样的。这个人承认结果，并能好不反抗的接受它。  
当然了，这对人类而言，是非常难得的品质。潘多拉之盒打开后留下的希望，就是人类最大的顽疾。神对这一点倒看得很清楚，他们是天生就知道什么是尽头和永恒，因此也就不会感到恐惧了。  
就像现在走在他身边的男人一样。卡斯托尔虽然表面上显得漫不经心，举手投足之间没有一处是不与他的身份背景是不相称的，但从骨子里就隐隐透出一种漠视来。  
哈迪斯想这人身上缺乏的就是敬畏和恐惧。他虽然未曾在人前表露过自己身为神的身份，但人类天然的就能感觉得到他们无法抗衡的存在而自发自动的表示出畏惧和臣服。这是灵魂上的差距。而他身旁走着的人，就和当时陪他修补冥界结界的人一样，虽然某种程度上对冥王表达了尊敬之意，却缺乏畏惧，可以说得上是非常大胆了。  
但这都是些微妙的感觉，即便是哈迪斯也无法控制住自己将卡斯托尔和撒加暗暗互相比较的想法。尽管这两个人很相似，不只是相貌上的相似——但这也说明不了什么。哈迪斯觉得这都是思念搞得鬼。人们常说思念是美好的，但那通常是指还能在见面的时候。若是不能再度想见了，思念就变得非常残酷。它教人见到什么都能想起过去。仿佛这世界已经停摆了，甚至时光在倒流，抬起眼时看到的不是故人离去，而是他缓缓归来。  
尽管哈迪斯极尽拖延，石榴籽的碎片也被收集完了。他没能看到任何自己想要看到的景象发生，也因此只能认命。冥王明知道对不可能发生的事抱以期待是人类的顽疾——他什么时候患上了这样的病？哈迪斯不清楚，只能深吸了一口，又缓缓吐出。他碧绿的眼眸看起来像蒙了霜一样的冷硬。  
这时，哈迪斯感觉到身侧投来的视线。神明拥有着无视阻碍的视觉，任何事物都逃不过他的眼睛，也因此看见了卡斯托尔在他吐气时忍不住投来的诧异的眼光。但那惊异很快就消失不见了，换成一副若无其事的样子。那瞬间哈迪斯心微微一紧，以为是这人发现了什么，于是哈迪斯也只能将其轻轻放过了。  
也许这个人和其他人一样，神秘又有权势的“普路同”先生理所当然的不应该有任何的烦恼。  
一番游玩之后，夜色已深。爱丽丝又领着他们回到了塔斯尔山庄专为客人们准备的休息之处。爱丽丝的房间在塔斯尔山庄的住宅，是和客人们呆的地方很远的。她在门口稍微呆了一呆后，说了几句贴心的话，就委托卡斯托尔照顾普路同先生了。  
都到了住宿的楼下，也就提不上什么照顾不照顾。撒加也不清楚塔斯尔族长给哈迪斯安排了什么样的招待，只能叫来侍者，领他去安排好的房间。他们倒是一起上了楼，只不过因为两人的心情都不太美妙的缘故，没怎么说话，就夹着低沉的气氛在二楼的通道分开了。  
塔斯尔族长给哈迪斯布置了一个位于顶层的豪华房间。哈迪斯对房屋摆设并不在乎。他进了门后，侍者也从善如流的很快退下。房间里只剩下哈迪斯一人。他平日里就不像奥林匹斯山上的其他诸神一样喜爱热闹。比起灯火不息的聚会玩闹，他更加欣赏一人独处的安静和乐趣。但在此时此地，他却失去了平常心，无法与无声的环境相处和谐。他原本沉入黑暗的心在脱离了人群后开始不甘寂寞的躁动起来。他有些闲不住，坐不安稳，即使时间只过了短短片刻，却也像是一千年一样的漫长。  
但在客厅里踱来踱去也太不像样了，可若是像一尊石像一样呆呆伫立也不成体统。顶楼的房间里一片静谧，侍者早已远去，凭常人的耳力而言已然听不到任何的声音。  
但这对神来说却还不够。世界还是非常的吵闹。哈迪斯这时才意识到自己为了更好的观察卡斯托尔的神色变化而把自己的感知扩大的事。若是在冥界，自然是无人敢在他的神殿前大声喧哗，可在人间就大不一样。人类肆无忌惮，到处吵吵嚷嚷。若是能在人烟密集的地方得上片刻安宁，那一定是世界毁灭的瞬间。  
哈迪斯开始逐步的缩小起自己的感知范围来。可一想到这里，他又忍不住的去想那个名叫卡斯托尔的家伙。这人一定在他的面前试图隐瞒着什么。这人也是化名而来的，想来是个高明的演员，不会轻易露出自己的真面露。那那张看似乖巧的面孔下又掩藏了怎样的灵魂？可能就在他一人独处时会稍微叫人看到一两分吧。  
这么心想着，哈迪斯就调出一面水镜来。镜子里立即显现出对方的处境来。  
卡斯托尔并不知道有一位隐身的看客正在俏俏的关注他，试图看破他的面具，猜测他的真实身份。他就像是哈迪斯尚未来到塔斯尔山庄来时那样，进了屋后先脱下外衣，稍微舒展了一下身体，就给自己倒了杯水，小小的抿了一口。  
过了会儿，他放下水杯，走到了窗台边，朝外看了一会儿。卡斯托尔所在的房间的窗户对着一片无人问津的花园。从窗户边朝外瞧，世界是黑魆魆的，只有树枝的影子在月光下纠结着。  
卡斯托尔先是把窗帘拉了上，而后他就像后悔了一样又从帘子里伸出手，把窗户打开了。就当哈迪斯以为他要去休息了的时候，这人像只心思诡秘难测的大猫一样轻巧的从窗户一跃而出，无声的落在了窗外的花园草地上。落地后下一秒，卡斯托尔就游刃有余的从树木花草的阴影中游走了。  
哈迪斯的水镜并没有被卡斯托尔敏捷的动作甩脱，它忠诚的跟随对方来到花园的深处。卡斯托尔在这里停了下来，他走到一颗大树下，从口袋里取出烟来点上。他没有急着吸上一口，而是弹了弹烟，让暗红的烟头在黑夜里轻轻抖了抖。  
这会儿，树丛里发出沙沙的响声，另一个人冒出头来，与他接应。  
这突然冒出来的家伙也曾经在哈迪斯面前打过照面，是曾经的双鱼座。虽然只有暗淡的月光，但此人艳丽的相貌依旧清晰可辨，引人注目。哈迪斯也立即想起他来。  
若是之前一直没有注意到也罢，但在此刻，双鱼座的出现就让事情再度变得扑朔迷离起来。哈迪斯猛地将自己的感知范围扩大到那边。无形无色的神力波动甚至让被风吹的摇曳的草叶都停滞了一个瞬间。水镜之中，双鱼座的神色也在同一时刻产生了变化。他猛地挺住与卡斯托尔的对话，警惕的朝四周看去。  
果然，即使是小宇宙处于沉睡状态，曾经的战士也依旧能隐约感受到神力的存在。  
这样一来，双鱼座转世的身份，就确凿无误了。  
哈迪斯并没有因此而停止扩散自己的神力探测。他的神力蔓延了整个塔斯尔山庄，甚至抵达了更远一些的地方。结果不出所料，哈迪斯又发现了几个隐蔽的，与常人不同的气息。果然这些人还记得前世的事的话，也许会哭笑不得的发现小半个圣域的高端战力都莫名其妙的聚集在了这个小小的山头。  
哈迪斯并不认为这是个无端的巧合。卡斯托尔和双鱼座之前密切的交谈就足以证明这一点。他有资格怀疑这群人里面暗藏着某种神秘联系。  
这让哈迪斯深思起来。如果这些人真的是一伙儿的话，那么卡斯托尔的身份又变得可疑起来——物以类聚这个词放在哪都用得上，这些人就算转世了也不会轻易选择和普通人合作。  
于是，他内心中又有些东西开始蠢蠢欲动了。

当阿布罗迪神色变化的时候，撒加就立即意识到了不对。他们俩默契的切换了交谈的内容，聊起一些无关紧要的情报来。稍微又说了几句后，他们就分开了。  
撒加换了一条路线秘密回到了自己的房间，并仔细的抹去了自己曾出门的痕迹。当时他们做出这样的计划安排时，就预料到可能有人捕捉到他们的行动，也因此特意做出过弥补的后续措施来。  
等过了一会儿，撒加就接到了卡妙的短信。经过慎密的排查，小组并没能发现是谁暗中窥视了他与阿布罗迪的行动，也没有任何的证据能够证明他们的交谈被别人发现了。可不知为何，小组里的每个人都信心确凿的表明他们感觉到了被人发现了的悚然错觉，只是暂且还不知道是什么组织有这么大的能量能一下子把他们都连根拔起，全部捕捉。  
撒加只能暂且安慰小组成员叫他们保持警惕，心里却有了一些想法——认定暗中发现他们行动的必然是冥王无误。  
这本来就是只要知道了原理，就会变得很简单的事情，但撒加还是会感觉有些无奈。其实换个角度来想也好。被冥王发现了整个小组也算是件好事，至少被这么明目张胆的监视也就证明了冥王不会暗中朝他们下手。这样想来，他们的行动很大几率能和冥王错开。这是再好不过的了。  
撒加不知道哈迪斯是否还在看着这边。他要应付的可不止是不要被冥王发现自己来这的计划是什么的，还有其他更私人的东西，也就更加的不敢露出任何破绽。他坐在客厅静思了片刻后，就拿了换洗的衣物，进到浴室里冲澡。  
拧开花洒后不到半分钟，腾腾的白色蒸汽就充满了整间浴室，叫里面的人也变得若隐若现起来。  
水流顺着脸颊流下的时候，撒加闭上了眼睛。他把手指插入到湿透了的发丝之间，缓缓的收紧。头发被拉扯时产生的轻微疼痛并不能让他从自己的思绪里挣脱。在重生后那么久，他第一次对自己对这样没有小宇宙力量的普通人的生活的适应性产生了动摇。连对方看过来的目光都感受不到，要凭他人的反应来凭空猜测，即使知道这并非自己的错，但始终也觉得——  
失态了吧，那时候？只有在水哗哗的冲下来的时候，才能内心的世界稍稍打开一点缺口，让满载的情绪露出来一点点。那些复杂纠缠的感情从心底里涌上来的时候，也会发出流水一样咕咕的声音。  
撒加用力闭了闭眼，很快，他就又一把抹去了脸上了的水渍。再睁开眼时，那双海蓝的眼睛又变成平静无波的了，所有即将满溢而出的情绪都被好好的锁起来了。

转天便是塔斯尔家族庆祝周年的日子。宴会定于夜晚的九点钟举行。从早晨开始，就不断有客人陆陆续续的抵达。  
爱丽丝要招待随着长辈一起来观礼的年轻一代。她叫人把山庄下的马场给预备好，为年轻人们准备了自由交谈的地方和放松玩乐的节目。  
作为东道主，爱丽丝自然一大清早就去准备接待了。哈迪斯与她一起同去。撒加接到了爱丽丝叫人传给他的口信，但也没急着去赴约。直到下午两三点钟后，他才不急不慌的到马场去和塔斯尔小姐打招呼。  
撒加一进入马场的休息区，就立即注意到了被形形色色的年轻人包围着，正愉快的谈天说地的爱丽丝小姐。他先去问了好，礼貌的表达了自己的迟来的歉意，另一面暗暗的找着哈迪斯。也不只是有意无意的，爱丽丝和他说笑了两句后，就请他去和普路同先生说话。这正和撒加的意。  
按照爱丽丝指出的方向，撒加绕到棚子外去找哈迪斯。哈迪斯这时正独自坐在一把靠角落的遮阳伞下乘凉，不知为何没有去与好不容易才再度相见的少女谈笑风生，而是自己在这里沉默的暗自出神。  
是了，当年他不过和这位冥王相处了有那么几十天吧，撒加就积累了一些和对方相处时颇为有用的经验。也许是因为哈迪斯并算不上是喜怒无常的神袛，所以尽管大部分时间，都会露出一副难以揣摩的面无表情的模样，但实际上貌似一动不动的神色里还是颇有规律可寻。  
撒加现在就认出来他现在一言不发的样子就多半不是出于对周围坏境的不满，而是在默默的思考着什么。只是这人尊贵而华丽的外表实在是太有欺骗性了，以至于其他人心里虽然充满了想要与他攀谈的渴望，也不敢走上来同他说话。  
不少美貌女子此刻就围在不太远的地方，三三两两聚在一起窃私语，摇着小扇子朝这边暗送秋波。她们也听过了关于这位神秘先生的风言风语，也都被那些颇有传奇色彩的故事吸引了。家里的长辈恐怕也都好好叮嘱过年轻人们要尽量与普路同先生打好关系。  
撒加倒没有像其他人那般束手束脚的感觉。他迎着周围人火热的眼神走上去向沉默的冥王问了好，却并没有坐下来和对方继续交谈，而是提议要不要去远一些的周围走一走。  
哈迪斯没有多想就答应下来，他站起身，同撒加一起去马棚里挑了马后，俩人就朝着偏离马场的一个方向散着步走去。  
他们俩渐渐远离人群了，年轻人们的欢声笑语被他们抛在脑后，后来连赛马表演的人的大声呼和也变得失真而渺小。世界在他们的眼中在慢慢变得开阔，只剩下湛蓝色无云的天空，明媚的日光，凉爽的风，和一望无际的绿色的草海。  
“昨天深夜时试探我们的，是您吧。”撒加轻松的说，“普路同先生。”  
冥王的神色没有动摇，他看向撒加也只是因为他开口说话了。  
这些事对于哈迪斯来讲都是微不足道的。撒加很清楚这一点，所以他也不介意哈迪斯现在沉默不语的样子。  
撒加微微笑了笑，继续说道，“虽然我们小组的人一直没找到什么合理证据和线索来证明这件事，但想必您也知道，对于我们这样的人来说，证据都是可有可无的，只要一个猜测就足够办事了——”  
“你不必使用敬语。”哈迪斯打断他，冷淡的说，“如果你没有那种意思的话，就不必说了。”  
撒加楞了一下，这场面有些似曾相识。在思考的一刻他下意识露出了粉饰太平用的浅浅微笑，紧跟着他就想到了这句话意味着什么——冥王并没有认出自己是带着记忆转世的。  
这叫撒加在心底大松了一口气。如果能变成陌生人的话，不管怎样，他接下来的话都会变得好说得多。  
不过也是，他们从认识的第一天起，就该坚守住自己的位置，千万不要朝对方缩短任何一厘米的距离。就如同太阳只有距离遥远时才会温暖人心，离得太近只会叫人玩火自焚。  
可不妙的是撒加已经不由自主的凑得太近了过了，灼热的温度在他的心上留下烧伤的痕迹，迟迟不肯愈合，还在再度贴近热源时爆发出难以忍受的痛。  
撒加把自己脑海里的杂七杂八的想法推到角落里，专注起与冥王的谈话来。  
“那好，我就单刀直入的说了。”撒加盯着哈迪斯的眼睛说，“我们对爱丽丝小姐并没有什么不良的企图。我们的目标一直都是塔斯尔家族。”  
“但爱丽丝也姓塔斯尔。”  
“可她怕是恨不得从没叫过这个姓，如果你想知道的话。而且，我们也不愿意把一个没沾过血的年轻小姑娘卷入这场纷争当中。就算暴风雨今夜来临，她也会平安无事的。”撒加说，“或许，塔斯尔小姐心中也有自己的计划了也说不定。”  
哈迪斯淡淡的说，“看来你确实不喜欢爱丽丝。”  
“一切都是萍水相逢、合作一场。”就像是狂欢节里带着假面的人随着乐曲的奏响，而不得不找到的舞伴一样，撒加想着，一边说道，“就如我之前所说，我的目标从来就不是爱丽丝小姐。”  
“但你似乎很了解她。”  
哈迪斯探究的打量着他，绿色眼睛里有一种说不清道不明的奇异色彩。  
撒加不置可否的说，“计划里的一些必要准备。”  
“那好，你现在把这些计划都告诉我。”哈迪斯停顿了片刻，“看来并不担心我会打乱你的安排。”  
“实际而言，当你出现在塔斯尔山庄的那一刻，一切都乱套了。”撒加坦白道，“我到这里来和你说话，就是为了确定这局面到底乱到了什么程度。你且看着吧，今夜宴会里最瞩目的人并不是塔斯尔山庄的主人，而是你。所有有头有脸有名有姓的人的目光都在追随着你。虽然我知道这大概并非你的本意，可这确实是事实。权势，金钱，和未知的力量，走到哪里都会引人瞩目的，普路同先生，无论你是高调的炫耀，还是低调的经过。”  
哈迪斯微微挑高了眉，“看来你认为我是不会站在塔斯尔家族这边的。”  
“这很难说，要是塔斯尔小姐对她的家族回心转意了，那一切都很难说。”  
“即便未来是未知的，你也要跑过来专门对我说这番话？”哈迪斯玩味的说，“你是来宣战的吗？”  
“原意只是为了澄清误会。”撒加说，“不过你要想这么理解，我也只能自不量力的说——是的没错。”  
他盯着哈迪斯玩笑着说，“毕竟从一开始，我们在塔斯尔小姐面前就已经是对立的了，不是吗？护花使者可一直都不是很好当的。无论是对突然要横刀夺爱的人置之不理，还是暴跳如雷都是很失态的表现，所以只能单独的去谈谈话了。”  
哈迪斯的神色恢复到平静，看来对撒加单方面表现出的敌意并不在乎。当然了，人类和神袛对抗无异于螳臂当车，他当然是不在乎的。  
哈迪斯说，“你对目前的局面确实很了解。”  
撒加微微笑了笑，不置可否。  
冥王淡淡的说，“既然如此，我给你这个机会，留下自己的姓名。我会记住你。”  
“作为礼节，想要知道别人的名姓的时候应该先报上自己的吧？”撒加笑了出来，“再者说，在假面舞会结束之前就试图揭掉别人的面具是不道德的。尤其是当自己还戴着面具的时候，财富之神普路同先生。”  
哈迪斯有一瞬间觉得这个人是故意这么形容他的。暧昧的错觉叫他的心口里产生了片刻 的悸动，可他不能表露出来，只能想法设法让自己看起来是冷冰冰的。  
撒加对他欠了欠身，“如果没有其他的事的话，那我先走了。宴会时回见。”  
“回见。”哈迪斯淡淡的说。  
撒加转身翻身上马。他一拉缰绳，马匹就发出一声长的嘶鸣，驮着他掉头离去。


	10. Chapter 10

十  
塔斯尔家族的宴会随着夜幕的降临而缓缓拉开序幕。  
天空渐渐变暗，而位于山顶的山庄则渐渐变得明亮起来。由无数人群，车流，和慢慢爬上夜幕的星星们组成发亮的光带将山脚和山峰连接起来，像是银河不小心从天空上落了下来一样美丽。  
这可能是近百年来，塔斯尔家族山庄，最热闹繁华的一刻了。来自于世界各处的黑暗世界的成员，他们从往日藏身的阴影里钻出来，盛装打扮，带着亲切随和的笑容和隐秘的心思来到这场盛大的宴会，决心要做一个古老的家族的再度崛起、或是彻底衰落的历史的见证人。  
撒加从第一波客人抵达宴会会场的时候，就在旁边注意着。  
先来的都是些无关紧要的小人物，他们是探路的，日色未尽就入场，他们最主要的作用就是拿来烘托气氛。而一些更有分量的人则自持身份，在所有观众都纷纷落座之后，才骄矜的从朦胧的夜色下款款走出，享受着众人艳羡和恭维的目光的欢迎。而真正掌握着世界黑暗面的权力和财富的家主们，他们从来都是悄无声息的，只与塔斯尔族长随意的打过招呼，就找了隐蔽又舒适的地方看起戏来。  
塔斯尔族长对这些投机分子很是不满气愤，却又无可奈何，他只能保持着严肃的神情，紧绷着脸，等着自己最尊贵的客人的到来。他知道那位普路同先生已经在山庄的哪里看着这里，却不懂他为何迟迟不肯现身。这让久经考验的塔斯尔族长坚硬的心也不经有些动摇起来。  
按理说，撒加早该入场，但他直到宴会开始的最后一刻才正式登场。在他进到会场里时，这里已经是灯火通明，人声鼎沸，充分显示出一个百年家族的气派和繁华。因为他所扮演的身份在这场盛大的宴会里并不起眼，所以进入时也没有受到任何的关注。他像是从另一个时空误入到这里的人，身上有着与身边欢声笑语的人群格格不入的冰凉的气息。比起受邀请的客人，他更像是一位看客，是一位来自更高世界的审判者，尽管表情是温和安静的，但骨子里却是冷冰冰的，用理智而又冷酷的眼神评估着一切。  
撒加穿过重重的人群。时间也随着他的脚步一分一秒的过去。他身边的人的笑容也变得越发神秘和矜持。所有的人都在等待最后命运尘封落定的钟声。  
可不到最后一刻，塔斯尔族长是绝不会登台亮相的。现在在台前负责迎宾和炒热气氛的事爱丽丝·塔斯尔小姐。这位高贵的少女有一种特殊的天赋，她不会因众人的注视而感到窘迫害羞，相反她是落落大方和自信的，与人交谈时也颇有技巧。凡是从她身边经过的人，都会感受到来自少女的和煦的笑容，即便他们没机会和少女说话拥抱，却也没法感觉到丝毫的怠慢。  
尽管爱丽丝小姐是如此尽心尽意的表演着，撒加还是能一眼看穿她的欲盖弥彰。那个少女暗恋的卧底此时也混在服务生的队伍里，像只蜜蜂一样殷勤的围着花朵一样美丽的少女打着转儿，而爱丽丝也周旋在人群之中，不断地与褐色头发的年轻人脉脉含情的对着眼神。他们两人像在全然黑暗中忘情舞蹈的舞伴，默契而深情的互相配合着进行演出。  
若是有别的诗人看到了这一幕，说不定会即兴作出一片长诗来赞美这沉默、隐秘，却也火热的恋情。可撒加没能从这隐秘的一幕里感受到半点的欣喜，相反的却有一种毛骨悚然的错觉。  
能看到这一幕的人不只是他一个，说不定那位神明也在哪里注视着这呢——可说真的，这也不能怪这两个年轻人。在命运揭露残酷答案之前，谁能知道此刻自己正深情注视的这个人，是过客还是终点？  
但撒加知道，这个卧底，绝非是爱丽丝小姐的救赎。他甚至可能会毁了这里的一切。但以常人之心揣测神明的心意，不管怎么说，都是种很愚蠢的行为。所以冥王到底会不会因为这个人而生气……也是个未知之谜。  
撒加只能默默的挪开眼神，他找不到哈迪斯在哪里，也不知道这位冥王的面无表情之下究竟掩盖住了什么样的想法。也许这位普路同先生正在和塔斯尔先生说话，他心忖着，这可不妙，非常的不妙，与他所期望的发展恰恰相反。可他又没有什么办法阻止事情走向未知的方向——自从和这位神明再度相遇了，他就变得极为被动，却又对此无可奈何。  
终于，“叮叮叮”银叉敲击玻璃杯的脆响从安置在会场各个角落里的音响里传来，打断了撒加的思考。他同其他来宾一样，抬头朝着高台那处看去，管家放下银叉子和高脚杯，他对着安静下来的会场微微躬身，转身后退把高台让给了塔斯尔族长。  
就像是在弥补天空的黑云之中漏出了一丝微弱的阳光那样，即便卷着狂风暴浪在海面上肆虐的暴风雨还不曾真正的散去，但台上塔斯尔族长独自出场的一幕却叫撒加终于松了一口气。  
哈迪斯没有出现。他终于在塔斯尔家族覆灭前的最后的转折口，选择了袖手旁观。  
这几乎叫撒加高兴起来，可他心底里的念头又是一转，想到他和冥王短暂的交集恐怕也要到此为止了，就忍不住又会忧伤起来。  
不管怎么说，撒加不再去看塔斯尔族长苍白冷硬如大理石一样的面孔，他干脆利落的转身离去，不等这位族长念完他简短的宴会致辞就走了。  
虽然在场的很多人都知道塔斯尔家族恐怕要到此为止，但能像撒加这样毫不留情的人也是极为稀少。黑暗世界的人都像中世纪的上流社会的人那样重视脸面和仪式。但撒加不在乎这个，他尊重形式，却并不在把它们看得太重。他从上辈子开始就已经完成了从形式的执行者到制定者和叛逆者这一转变了。  
他是自己灵魂的法官和行刑人。他制定法规，审判自我，也执行死刑。骄傲与傲慢对他来讲大体上是一个意思。  
作侍者打扮的阿布罗迪在撒加踏出会场入口的时候就立即迎了上来，借着询问这位突然离场的客人的不满的模样，暗中询问撒加下一步的行动。  
“收网吧。”撒加用他一贯的温和口吻说。说罢，他顿了顿，又补充了一句，“你去把那只猎犬引开，越远越好，别让他来碍事。”  
这话还没说完，撒加意识到有人正看着他。他微微侧目，一直不知所踪的冥王此刻如同幽灵般突然出现在距他有二三十步远外的树木的阴影下。  
冥王碧绿的眼睛正紧盯着这里，毫无疑问是等着与撒加说话。  
阿布罗迪也注意到了这位不速之客，他托在托盘下的手不由自主的微微动了动，却被撒加轻轻按住了。  
“照我说的做。”  
想来少女自以为隐蔽的恋情，在这位神明眼中也如同洞若观火一般的明显醒目吧，就是不知道他刚刚说的一番话还能不能多少做出一点小小的挽救。  
撒加让阿布罗迪离开这里，自己则走到哈迪斯面前，若无其事的向他致意。  
“晚安，普路同先生。”  
按理说，在摆明各自的态度之后，撒加自认为他与冥王就不会再有交集，可显然，哈迪斯并不是这样认为的，但撒加想不到这交集来自哪里，只能小心的试探起来。  
哈迪斯简单的说，“晚安。”  
这时候悠扬的乐曲隐约从会场里传来。  
撒加问道，“先生不去请爱丽丝小姐跳第一支舞吗？”  
“你知道的很清楚，她恐怕是不愿和我跳着一支舞的。”  
看来哈迪斯对爱丽丝的事了解的清清楚楚了。  
撒加连惊讶的表情也不想做，也省下恭维的话，只是随和的说，“怎么会。”  
哈迪斯做了个请的姿势，没有在意这句藏了暗刺的话，淡淡的说，“请吧。既然你也不喜欢太吵闹的环境，我们就一起去散散步。”  
撒加只能跟上哈迪斯的脚步，朝着远离会场的方向走去。也不知道是不是冥王动了什么手脚，他们一路走来没有遇到任何一个人。路灯的暖色的光只隐隐约约的照亮了婉转的小径，其余的背景淹没在昏昏沉沉的黑暗之中。撒加对塔斯尔山庄的结构了解颇深，但他却从来不知道有这么一条可以直接通向山庄外树林的幽幽小道。  
不知何时，他们就已经远离了灯火辉煌，热闹嘈杂的人类世界，来到了树林的深处。这山上的树都笔直的向上生长，高大，挺拔，枝叶繁盛却知情识趣似的没把夜空全部遮掩住，露出繁星点点的深邃夜幕。  
在远离人声的地方，鸟雀的婉转歌声和鸣虫的低音就成了世界背景音的主宰。尽管自然的乐曲一直在鸣奏着，却又让人觉得这世界是如此的宁静安和。  
撒加越发想不明白哈迪斯的意思了。他困惑不解，心里有千百个念头在打结纠缠，表情上却不敢表达出一丝一毫来。心里藏着的秘密的人总是这样，生怕自己一不小心就说了不该说的话，表了不该表的情，因此连一丁点的真心真意都不敢露出来。  
在这样寂静的一刻保持沉默，是会叫人心生惶恐的。可越是害怕，就越要表现的镇定自若。撒加就像是回到了冥界的那场旅行中一样，越是心底里自以为那些想不明白的事是冥王是特意而为的善举，就越是能感觉到自我情感的动摇。自作多情简直就是人类不可避免的致命弱点。  
“普路同先生。”撒加率先开口，“这里已经不会有人打扰了。”  
哈迪斯停下来，转过身面对他，“对。”  
“所以我们可以进入正题了吗？”  
“你有急事？”  
“并没有。”撒加说，“只是不太明白你单独约我到这里究竟是为了什么。虽然不想随意的猜测，但我想不全是为了爱丽丝小姐的事吧？”  
哈迪斯回答道，“确实不是。”  
“那我就想不到为什么我们会在这里单独见面了。”  
月光下，冥王露出了一个略带困扰的表情。撒加只见过哈迪斯收到来自复仇女神的坏消息时变过脸色，其他时候这人都冷静镇定的像座石雕，叫人看不透他的想法。这样的变化理所当然叫撒加也一起紧张起来。  
“如你所知。”哈迪斯缓缓开口了，“我是为了认识一个人，而专程来到此地的。”  
“所以？”  
虽然之前说了不是，但却又绕回了那位少女身上，撒加腹诽着，没想到冥王也会有口是心非的时候。若是换了其他的场合，这一幕准是有些好笑的，但在这里，他却怎么也开心不起来，只能强打起精神听哈迪斯接下来的话。  
“虽然我如愿见到了我想见到的人，但在这个过程中，却出现了不可预料的情况。”  
撒加敷衍道，“命运向来神秘莫测。”  
“确实如此。”哈迪斯说话时转开了目光，他甚至微微的侧过了身，眼神落在了撒加身旁的虚无的空气里，像是那里站着一个沉默无声的幽灵。  
哈迪斯继续说，“我想这是一种巧合，但却无法肯定这一点。这委实叫人困扰。曾经我以为我们的相遇只是一场意外的巧合，但实际上并不是这样。而这一次，恐怕也是这样的。毕竟——”  
哈迪斯突然紧紧盯住了撒加的眼睛，“世界上最稀缺和昂贵的，就是巧合。”  
撒加被他的目光惊了一下。根据他所掌握的情报来看，在冥王这次寻找之旅中，唯一堪称意外和巧合的是春之女神的转世与一个普通人陷入了爱河，而彻底遗忘了对自己命中注定的恋人的悸动。这样的事无论发生在哪个年代都是一种不可原谅的冒犯和亵渎——就算相爱的人是无辜且不自知的。  
神的威严不容侵犯。  
希望冥王现在想着的不是用鲜血来清洗这个污点。  
不过既然他会和自己说起这件事，撒加暗想着，恐怕也没真的那么的生气吧。  
撒加一边在哈迪斯的脸上寻找着愤怒的痕迹，一边不着痕迹的打起圆场，“在没能验证之前，巧合也就只是简单简单的巧合。别把它当成太严重的错误。要连巧合都是错的，那可能是世界上最值得原谅的错误了。你看，没人是诚心故意的。”  
冥王不置可否道，“若是命运有意这样发展，倒也不算什么。”  
撒加只能认真起来，问他，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。只是……”哈迪斯顿了顿，“很早以前，我遇见过一个人。很巧。可后来我再见到这人时，对方已经不记得我了。”  
“这真是叫人意外。”  
“不，并没有。并不算意外。若说意外的话，只有再次相见这件事是令人意外的——即便是对我来说。”  
这话说的就有些叫人迷惑了。至少撒加所知道，冥王寻找春之女神这件事完全是刻意而为，算不上意外。可如果不是在说春之女神的事，那哈迪斯又在说什么？  
“所以叫您苦恼了吗？”  
“确实如此。”  
撒加尝试着建议道：“说实话，只要把话说明白就可以了，我想对方是可以理解的。”  
“这不是简单的理解就可以达成共识的事。”哈迪斯说，“认真来讲，曾经的相遇已经是非常久远之前的事了。而且，时隔许久，对方已经重新开始，再多做打扰是不合时宜的。”  
“但什么也不做您似乎也不愿意吧。”  
“这倒也对。”  
“所以这就是您的困扰吗？确实是难解的问题。”  
冥王会就感情问题向别人求教才是最叫人意外的事吧。撒加在心里暗暗的想着，如果有一千万的可能，他都不想做这个倾听者。可惜，他算是跑不掉的。  
撒加不知道自己在冥王眼里算什么的角色，但暗自猜测那段冥界的旅途多少让他在哈迪斯的心里留下些印象。这大概是无限的苦涩之中唯一的喜悦了——尽管这微弱的欢喜实在是非常的不合时宜。  
冥王默认了撒加的形容，他没有解释或者反驳。于是撒加便试着分析起来，他很不情愿的在心里回想起这件事的全部细节来。从他作为普通人应该知道的，到他不应该知道的所有的细节。  
这种时候，他总是很难不去想当初的那段旅途。那些沉默的，向后飞逝的风景，和坐在他身旁的沉默的神明，和那些隐秘生长的复杂情愫。  
尽管能装出自己不知道过去的事的样子，但这时撒加也不免苦笑着作答，“ 可作为局外人我也很难给出合适的建议……不过，倒是可以这么假设一下。组成一个人的重要因素大致上可以分为三个部分，容貌，灵魂，和记忆。既然对方不记得你，也就是失去了和你在一起时的记忆，这么比喻对吧？”  
“可以这样理解。”  
“那叫你认出对方的，无非也就是外貌，或者灵魂了。”  
“……确实如此。”  
“怎么说呢，人总是会变的。世界上有很多情侣变成了仇人的故事。这些故事里的主人公们难道说是变了容貌吗？并没有，他们也还拥有着与彼此共度快乐时光的记忆。那他们是哪里变化了？只能说是灵魂了。曾经相爱过的灵魂不见了。这是个悲剧。  
“而另一些久别重逢的故事里，我们也常常听说时隔多年未见的恋人再度相遇，他们的外貌恐怕被时间无情的改写了，可灵魂还是那个灵魂，和对方共度的时间也清晰的留在记忆深处，所以总能迅速的在茫茫人海里认出彼此，回忆过往，迅速的坠入爱河。  
“而至于灵魂与外貌的组合。我想‘你看起来很眼熟，我们曾经在哪里见过吗’这样的话，恐怕是非常过时的搭讪了，但它也好歹讲了些真话，不是吗？人总是会因为各种各样的原因再度重逢的。”  
“……那你……”  
撒加有点过于沉浸于自己的长篇大论，而错过了哈迪斯模糊的口型。  
“什么？”  
“没什么，请继续说下去。”冥王淡淡的说。  
“我也差不多说完了。若是太久没见了，记忆，灵魂，若是容貌，总有那么一样两样是会变化的。所以也无需为这些变化而介怀。人总是会变的。重逢之后如何相处的事才是该在乎的。”  
“一个人若是连构成这个个体的三样因素都组合不起来，他还算是以前我认识的人吗？”  
撒加自嘲的说，“事实上，当他认不出来你的那一刻，我想，这个人就已经是陌生人。普路同先生，无意冒犯。”  
“这是个非常悲观的观点。”  
“我并不否认这一点。但这是事实。”  
“你真这么想？”  
“为什么问我是怎么想的？我的观点无关紧要，重点在于您现在怎么看这件事，不是吗？”  
“确实如此。你说的很对，却并不能解决我的困境。”  
如果可以的话，撒加想尽快结束这次谈话。他们所说的话的主题越来越暧昧不清，他怕一不小心就代入了太多自我的想法，而这就很不好。  
“那是因为你依旧执着于要与过去的人相逢吧。可这怎么说……每个人都会这么觉得，过去的总是最好的。”  
“你看起像是没有这方面的困扰。”  
“毕竟我是个没有过去的人，至少现在对你来说是这样，这个身份……这么说有点远了，请别在意。”  
“听起来比较像你不想提起过去的事。”  
毕竟要提起过去，那次冥界的旅行，是个绕不过的坎儿。  
撒加咳嗽着提醒了一句，“普路同先生？”  
哈迪斯立即说， “是我失礼了。”  
“没关系。我们也说了有一会儿了，我想聊得差不多了吧。”  
“你不愿意和我独处。”  
哈迪斯说这句话时倒是一副坦荡的神色，但撒加却被话扎了一下。  
“并不是……只是……算了。萍水相逢的陌生人在舞会结束时各奔东西也是件很正常的事。夜深了，宴会怕是要结束了。”  
正说着，从会场所在的方向，几个彩色的光团拖着长长的灰色尾巴飞到了太空的当中，伴着隆隆声，在漆黑的夜幕里开出美丽多彩的花的形状来，接着就又像流星雨一样灿烂的落下。  
这只是一个讯号，随后，更多的更复杂美丽的烟花不断的飞上了天空，在炸的粉身碎骨的同时，留下了令人印象深刻的完美瞬间。  
“在放烟花吗……”哈迪斯轻声说，“看来确实是要结束了。”  
撒加看了一会儿烟花雨，“是的。要结束了。”他小声的喃喃自语了一句。  
随后，他转过头对哈迪斯说，“那我们也回去吧。”  
两人就像来时那样沉默的回到了人声鼎沸的地方。  
在抵达会场的前一刻，哈迪斯又突然问道，“你真的认为构成一个人的最重要的三个元素，在时隔多年之后，不可能再在一个人身上重聚了吗？”  
撒加脚步顿了一下，“我不知道。”他坦白道，“即便是每个选择都不可能指向最正确的方向，但犹豫徘徊却肯定是人所能想到的最糟糕的地狱。所以，怎么说呢……”  
他忧郁的笑了一笑，“我只能祝您得偿所愿了。”  
哈迪斯说，“我明白了。”  
说完，两人便在会场前分别。  
宴会正式结束的时间是午夜，但欢庆的人群却在会场滞留到了两三点钟，还迟迟不肯彻底散去。  
不过这一晚却注定是一场不眠之夜。总有人想把宴会时的热闹延续下来，所以到了后半夜，人群稍稍露出疲态之时，一声枪响又叫塔斯尔山庄热闹起来。  
塔斯尔族长在他的书房被人暗杀了。仆人的尖叫声刺穿夜幕，掀起了塔斯尔家族走向灭亡的序曲。  
撒加没去看谋杀的现场。想来也不过是一具横陈的尸体，一张沾满血的地毯，和满地狼藉。他小组里的人此刻都忙碌起来，在乱成一团的山庄里有条不紊的行动着，收集起这些年来塔斯尔家族累累罪行的证据。他自己则游走在人群之中，把握全局，监视着来自黑暗世界的众多居民的行动。  
一声枪响不过是杀戮登场的信号，紧跟其后的是更大的骚乱和更多的阴谋与暗杀。混乱只会制造更多的混乱，鲜血也只会创造更多的鲜血。没多一会儿，整个山庄又再度灯火通明起来，甚至不亚于宴会开始之前的盛景。  
直到撒加接到了一个不妙的口信。  
阿布罗迪设法引开的卧底不知何时脱离了他们的掌控，就像幽灵消失在空气里一样，突然就无影无踪了。  
这个年轻人虽然有着十足的勇气和胆量，但却也没神奇到这个份儿上，能凭空的消失。撒加立即意识到情况有变，恐怕有神秘力量在帮助这人脱逃。  
虽然他现在没有小宇宙来感知究竟是什么东西做出了这件事，但他当年积攒下来的经验和无数场战斗磨砺出来的直觉却在尖锐的警告着他。  
撒加先叫小组里的人按照计划行事，自己则脱离了人群，朝着爱丽丝小姐所在的位置赶去。正如他所料到的一般，他在爱丽丝房间窗外的小花园里，狙击到了两个年轻人相拥在一起互诉衷肠的一幕。  
他想不明白到底是谁做了这一切。难道说有别的神明得知了冥王的踪迹，为了激怒对方而做出的陷阱？可这对他能有什么好处？  
见到这一幕的时候，撒加就知道自己已经来晚了。他并没有暴露自己的身影，并准备在那边两个人发现他之前先撤离再说。既然有神秘力量的保护，那这对小情侣也一定会顺顺利利的逃出塔斯尔山庄，用不着他做什么。这时候他只要装作不知道这一切的发生就行。  
毕竟他当初答应的只是自己不会去动爱丽丝小姐而已。至于其他人，跟他有什么关系。  
可就在撒加转身的那一刻，他看到了一个熟悉的人。  
冥王在他身后不远处，也像欣赏戏剧一般的看着那边。于是在撒加回头时，他们两人的目光撞在了一起。  
下一秒，撒加的意识就坠入了一片黑暗。


	11. Chapter 11

十一   
即使听到了来自另一个人的建议，但直到最后分别的那一刻到来之前，哈迪斯依然在犹豫不决。   
对方说的很对，犹豫和迟疑是世人所能体验到的最恐怖险恶的地狱，它甚至比想象中各种可怕的血淋淋的酷刑还要更加的折磨人。他站在无数的分叉口前，被五花八门的结局迷花了眼。他使劲全力的比较，绞尽脑汁的思考，竭力忍耐在理智困步难行时凭空而生的绮丽幻想的诱惑——即使是这样，他依然没有找到自己最想要的结局。   
在命运的交叉口前，无论他是向左转还是向右转，结果都没多大差别。哈迪斯想前往的地方在过去，那是连神明都无法抵达的彼岸。从最开始，他就知道这一点。  
可知道了是一回事，去做什么事另一回事。要是哈迪斯真的很清醒，像人类带着敬畏诵读的神话中那样的冷漠无情，他可能连塔尔塔罗斯都不会踏入一步。   
他不会叫一个曾经敌对阵营的人类做自己的助手，一起踏上一道漫长的旅程。不会在出现计划意外之后还答应对方逞强的要求，甚至在最后的关头也没有尽力去阻止对方——他理所当然的试着劝过对方，用充满条理、不带任何偏袒的语言描述深渊的可怖——可现在，在如今看来，这些语言都太过苍白无力，是远远不够的。  
从他决定踏入塔尔塔罗斯的那一刻起，哈迪斯已经清楚的预见了今天的结局。而在看清楚了之后，无论是潜入无光的深渊去追寻、还是捏造一个一模一样的人偶去替代，甚至是如今对着一个隐约相似的另一个人不断的纠缠试探——都是他在强求。  
越是这样强硬的去追自己想要的结果，却越是能看清这种注定没有着落的结果。但他看得越是透彻，却又发现自己越来越难以放手。他就像个在沙漠里濒死挣扎的旅人，看见了海市蜃楼，就算知道一切都是假的，但也会用尽全力朝幻象走去。如果他在这种时候放弃了，那一定是把所有的一切、连同这个沉重的躯体也抛弃的时刻。  
万幸，身为神明，哈迪斯不至于如同迷失的旅人一般的无助绝望，他所拥有的力量和时间，只要加以精心的精英，足以创造奇迹。他也许无法令时光回溯，但却可以轻易的抹去一个人类的记忆。他总有办法挽救的。也许吧。  
但无论如何，哈迪斯都无法说服自己这种行为是理所应当的。所有强取豪夺的举动对他而言都很不体面。若是站在别的角度，他甚至能评价自己刚刚做下的、以及马上要做的，是一种类似于偷窃的行径。  
对于更为狂妄傲慢的神来说，大可不必如此形容这样的行为，因为人类在他们的眼中只是取乐的道具。可哈迪斯却做不到——至少现在，完全没有办法做到。于是在感觉到隐约发烫的不光彩的同时，他又秘密的体验了别的情绪。被压抑在内心最深处的情感在隐隐的震颤，激动、恐惧、惊慌、甚至是如愿一般了的狂喜在他心里凭空而生，给心注入了一针甜蜜的毒药。  
有那么一瞬间，他真的以为心愿达成了。尽管他转眼有认识到那令人战栗不安的满足感后，是更深的虚无和黑暗。  
无论如何，若是有这么一个短暂的时刻，如果可以——  
哈迪斯正这么想着，他的手无由自主的握紧了起来，却突然听见了身后细微的摩擦声。  
人类要醒了。  
他僵住了。 

从混沌的梦境中挣脱之后，撒加先缓缓睁开了眼。平时温馨的晕黄的灯光在此刻如同日光般白亮刺眼，照的他视野里一片模糊。过了好半天，世界才渐渐清晰起来。意识中断之前的记忆也如潮水慢慢回流一般注入他的头脑。断裂的思维也终于再吃力的运转起来。   
身下柔软的床铺告诉他自己正身处一间卧室，撒加没时间去观察周围，他支起身抬起头时，全部的注意力就都被房间另一头的人牢牢吸引住。   
冥王站在那，背对着他。  
撒加下意识放缓了动作，可这已经太迟。哈迪斯的身影被他不小心发出的声音惊的一晃，紧跟着这人就转过身来，正对着撒加。哈迪斯的表情带着撒加看不透的深沉，似乎与平常的他有什么不同。  
撒加试图辨认了几秒，但却毫无所获。他甚至连自己的状况怎样都一无所知，更何谈辨认冥王的不妥。  
自从在塔斯尔山庄的舞会上，两人再遇后，哈迪斯就变成了彻头彻尾的谜团，他再也没按规矩出过牌，撒加连组织起像样的思考逻辑都很难。甚至于，在这样没头没尾、毫无章法的混乱的相遇与接触之下，他觉得自己已经完全迷失在大雾之中，分辨不出出路。渐渐地，他连思考都不想再做，只想快点从这场混沌中逃离出去。  
再呆的久一点——再久一些，他甚至不能确定自己是否还能保持冷静，假装出自己并不认识对方的模样。要知道，在特别的人面前，隐藏秘密和心绪总是特别难的。  
是谁说过的，爱是无法隐藏的东西。他已经竭尽全力。  
哈迪斯的话叫撒加回过神来。  
“你醒的比我想象中要早些。”   
冥王一边慢慢的说，一边朝着撒加走来。  
撒加立即绷紧，他曲起一条腿，并把手肘横在了立起的膝盖上，脊背因为动作的幅度而自然弯曲，形成一个充满了自我保护色彩的姿势。  
哈迪斯看见这一幕也难免顿了顿足，但很快，他就又迈开了步。  
两人之间的距离本就不多，两三秒后，哈迪斯就走到了撒加的身旁。  
撒加不动声色的扫了一眼站在自己身侧的哈迪斯，说，“我想，之前你看到的一幕，是件很巧合的事。”  
“哪一幕？”  
撒加深吸了口气，“我是说爱丽丝小姐和她情人的事，我知道这件事，但不是我故意要他们在那种时候碰上的——”  
“我知道。”  
“什么？”  
哈迪斯轻描淡写的语气简直是在火上浇油，他说，“实际上，把那个人类放出来的，引导他与爱丽丝重逢的人，就是我。在这点上，你无需多想。”  
撒加呆住了，哈迪斯说的每一个字他都听得懂，但组合在一起就变的极为魔幻。  
叫春之女神和别的人去幽会，私奔——撒加觉得自己可能还没醒。  
哈迪斯倒是极快的意识到了他现在所想的问题，“我和她的事不是你以为的那样，我没有在追求她。 我来这只是收回以前的一些东西。”  
哈迪斯顿了顿，又补充道，“而且，该拿回来的东西我已经拿回来，我和她没有关系了。”  
撒加不是来这听冥王的家事的。  
“那就是我会错意了。”他从善如流的附和道，也来不及去细想哈迪斯究竟想表达什么意思，他在充满礼节性的短暂沉默之后，立即说道，“既然如此，那我就先告辞了。”  
他想跳下床，离开这里。这房间里弥漫着一种充满了压迫性的气氛，再加上哈迪斯格外复杂的目光的注视，他并不想留在这里。至少别是这个时候。  
但撒加只是刚侧了下身，就被哈迪斯一把捉住了手腕，固定在了原地。 两个人之间的距离一下子就被拉近到了极致，几乎能感受到对方温热的呼吸。哈迪斯炽热的体温也转瞬从他的掌心传了过来，撒加愣了一秒后就想抽回手。但哈迪斯扣得太紧，一动不动。  
“……普路同先生？”   
撒加错开哈迪斯的眼神，不想与他对视。离得太近，眼神会出卖人。  
“实际上……”哈迪斯的声音变得暗哑，拉长的尾音暧昧而模糊，有着危险的颤音，“我也不知道……”  
说话时，哈迪斯用空着的那只手，抚摸上了撒加的脸颊，也借此机会逼迫他与自己对视。  
撒加看见了那双湖色眼睛里层层的波澜，以及波澜之下，更深邃波动的复杂心绪。  
他却读不懂这眼神。  
可对方语气里所含的某种黑暗成分，在他读懂这人的眼神、听懂他说话的意思之前，叫本能先行一步察觉到了危险。  
即便是知道了又怎么样？他还不是一样什么都做不了，像只被捕猎者吓呆的兔子一样四肢僵硬、被钉在原地一动都动不了。   
“不过……”   
哈迪斯停住了。他的手指穿过了撒加脸侧的发丝，托住他的下颌，拇指则暧昧的擦过对方柔软的唇。然后此人身体前倾，把两人之间短短的距离彻底缩到了零。   
温温软软的舌尖灵活的撬开了紧闭的唇瓣和齿列，找到自己的同伴并强迫它跟着自己纠缠。   
撒加下意识推拒了一把，但这只让哈迪斯的攻势变得更加的气势汹汹。最后他只能自暴自弃的闭上了眼，任由对方不断地深入，争城夺地，直到满意了为止。  
这个吻持续了多久很难说，却足够让他变得混混乎乎的。也许这和他一直不坚定的立场有关系，所以就半推半就的选择屈服、忘记身边的一切。在这一刻，所有曾经知道的、不知道的东西都失去意义，时间和世界重回混沌。理智从脑海和心灵里退却，身体被重新交给了本能，但本能却又瑟缩着不知所措。最后他一败涂地。  
忽然，一道热热的暖流从对方的口中渡了过来，在撒加意识到不对之前，就本能的咽了下去。  
也是直到此时， 哈迪斯才满意的松开了对撒加的压制，他松了点手，让步了。   
暖流顺着喉管流入身体的感觉在哈迪斯退后的时候变得更加鲜明和不容错认。它的温度起初是温和的，但路经小腹向全身传递而去时就瞬间变得滚烫。内脏如同被火烤了一样的在痛苦痉挛。  
“这是什么？”  
人类的声音里终于掺入了慌乱。  
微笑的假面被哈迪斯一把扯落，露出掩藏在下面的脆弱和茫然。  
这样的神情明明是陌生的，但却又觉得熟悉。就如他回答对方时所说的一样，哈迪斯并不知道自己此刻究竟想要些什么。他只是一直在犹豫不决，不愿意在查清真相之前，就做出些不可挽回的事。  
但他被人类说服了，有些事不是非得等想清楚才能做。上次等他想清楚了，就已经太迟。  
比起什么都抓不住，比起当初站在黑暗的深渊里什么都找不到——他此时此刻终于能坦诚承认，即便是一道幻影，也值得牢牢把握。  
于是，冥王便借此机会把一枚石榴籽的碎片植入了人类的身体。这样一来，当初的事情就不会再发生。  
这只是一道预防措施。  
哈迪斯想着。  
可是即便是最微小脆弱的碎片，它所蕴含的力量对于普通人来说都过于庞大。这是神的契约，本就不是给普通人用的。  
哈迪斯注意到被植入碎片的人满怀痛楚的捂住了腹部，像只虾米一样卷起身体来想要护住自己被神力侵蚀的柔软的内脏，可隔着皮肤和肌肉什么都坐不了。神力入侵的烧灼感不会因为他的努力而轻易消失。  
“……是，什么？”  
哈迪斯伸手把对方的手臂拉开，把掌心贴在了对方的腹部，小心的输入神力让石榴籽碎片的融合变得更加温和。  
“这到底——是什么？”  
撒加抓住哈迪斯的手腕，咬着牙问。  
冥王神力进入身体时有种熟悉的战栗感，叫他的表情变得恍惚。   
面对人类的提问，哈迪斯回答道。  
“石榴籽。”   
“你疯了？”   
若说他一连串无法预料的行为彻底让撒加昏头转向，而哈迪斯轻松说出的答案变成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。   
整个世界都被扭曲成看不懂的样子，再加上内脏被火焚烧一样的灼痛，让他视野的边缘都变得发光模糊。他以为自己是在做梦。可能也只有梦里面才会有这么逻辑不通的事实。   
这句脱口而出的话把整个房间瞬间冻住。   
哈迪斯的动作一下子就顿住，他呆在原处，眼睛睁大，意识到自己暴露了什么。  
可在这种时候继续伪装已毫无作用。撒加能从冥王骤然绷紧的表情上看出这一点，他也就只有这么一点点时间去看对方一眼，完全来不及做任何补救。   
几乎是同一刻，属于神明的气势不经任何压制和收敛的放了出来。空气里形成了无形的波纹，所有的玻璃器皿在这一时刻通通炸成了一团碎沫，电器则爆出明亮的火花，一连串没被固定在原位的小摆设被气浪横扫了出去，稀里哗啦的撞碎在墙上，石子与混凝土浇制的坚固墙壁则发出不堪重负的咔嚓声。   
被摧毁的灯光和即将倒塌的房间被另一种更加神秘的力量所护佑住。骤然黑暗的房间转眼又明亮起来，所有嘈杂声响被无形的力量彻底压倒，一时之间，整个房间一片死寂。   
冥王收回了手，但他并没有后退，而是面无表情的压上了床，一手撑在人类的肋旁，另一手扣紧了对方的下颌，让对方只能老老实实的看着自己。   
“你都记得什么？”   
撒加试图甩掉他的手，“这重要吗？”   
“当然重要！”   
哈迪斯紧跟着说，“我找过你，找了很久，什么都没找到！”  
哈迪斯的回答太过迅速，撒加顿时愣住了。眼神和哈迪斯对了上，而后者也在此时一瞬不瞬的紧紧盯着他。这是不容错认的肯定和认真。   
所有的怒气在这一刻消失殆尽，心底一下子空了出来，很快就又被另一种轻盈，蓬松，透明的小小喜悦给填满了。   
“不……只有一些灵魂的碎片。”哈迪斯的声音骤然缓了下来，语气也倦怠了，“我以为你彻底消失了……”  
撒加只能看着他，像从来没见过这个人一样，这么呆呆的看着他。  
“……抱歉。”撒加只能用这么苍白无力的话来回答。这样的事他从来就没有期待过，没想过哈迪斯回去找他、会在意他有没有彻底的从世界上消失、有没有记得自己——实际上，不要说是期待，即使是最深的梦境里也不会梦到这样的场景，所以理所当然的不知所措。  
可在这时候，还有什么比茫然无措更可恨的神色呢。  
“你不需要说这个。”接连几句话之后，哈迪斯的神情也冷却了下来，他垂下眼，以双手捧着对方的脸颊，说，“这本来就不是你所需要知道的事。”  
“可是……总觉得自己还是应该知道的。”撒加顿了顿，“但还是很抱歉。”他没有再反抗哈迪斯的摆弄，只是尽力挪开自己的眼神，看向虚无的空气。  
“……你不应该去找我的。”撒加轻声说。  
“你说过要回来，却没做到。”哈迪斯说，“我只能去找你。”  
撒加愣了下，小心翼翼的说，“这是个误会。您知道，人总是会只说好的那一面。”  
“可你没回来。”  
“是……是的。我很抱歉。”  
“错的不是这个。”哈迪斯紧盯着他说，“你当时，其实已经知道自己可能会回不来了？”  
虽然是问句，但哈迪斯也已经有了自己的答案。即便是神，在毫无准备的情况下也很难从塔尔塔罗斯里全身而退。人类就更不用提。看来在进入塔尔塔罗斯之前，撒加已经预测到这一幕。  
他当时根本就没打算再回来。是啊，自己怎么就信了的。  
而撒加此时的沉默似乎就是在证明这一点。  
“既然知道回不来，那为什么当时还要逞强？”  
撒加试图调转话题，“你进入了塔尔塔罗斯，那之前那么努力的掩饰行踪不就白费了吗？”  
“是。白费了。但我只是不想理那些麻烦，并不是不能这么做。你也不会不清楚这一点。即便是不进入塔尔塔罗斯，结果对你也无所谓。别提交易。所谓想赚我一个人情这种话——你现在自己还相信吗？  
“你到底为什么要进塔尔塔罗斯？  
“撒加，看着我，回答我。”  
“这……”  
一向能言善辩的人类也会变得支吾。撒加在闪躲了片刻后，终于察觉了自己是不可能逃过今日的审判。  
他唇角弯了一下，却发现自己无论如何也笑不出来，于是就沉默下来。  
“因为……是你想做的事。”撒加叹了口气，“就只能尽力去做……这样。”  
“所以就算是变成这样也无所谓吗？失去力量也可以？”  
“转世之后当然就没有力量了。其他人也是如此。”  
“其他人也没有记忆。”  
没有记忆就不记得毁天灭地的力量是什么样，不记得神秘的圣所和神明的踪迹，就不记得世间真正瑰丽的模样和无所不在的伟大的奇迹。不记得曾经的友人和仇敌，不记得曾经的感动和愤恨。  
遗忘才是真正的重新开始。只要还记得一星半点，那转世轮回不过是另一种无期限的惩罚。  
作为冥王，亡灵世界的王，哈迪斯早就看过无数这样的悲剧。  
撒加只是忧郁的笑了下，“我已经习惯了。”  
他很快又说，“比起这个，带着记忆轮回……我知道这肯定和冥界的规则不符。被你发现了我也无话可说。你想怎么处置就怎么做吧。”  
哈迪斯沉默了片刻，“……你真心这么想？这么认为的？在这几天？”  
撒加却假装没听见一样接着说，“别忘了石榴籽。”刚刚被冥王的气势吓了一跳，他现在才反应过来石榴籽带来的烧灼感已经消散了。  
“想都别想。”  
“什么？”  
哈迪斯对这人惯于避重就轻的毛病连气都不想生，“你若是什么都不记得的话，我还要给你解释一番。既然你都记得，那我也没什么好说的。”  
“……冥王陛下？”  
“石榴籽究竟是什么东西需要我给你好好讲讲吗？”  
是神的契约。撒加想到，虽然这算不上他必须知道的事情之一，但多少还会有些了解。  
更加准确来说，这东西代表的是——婚契。  
撒加立即说，“这太不妥了！”  
“有什么不妥的？”哈迪斯好整以暇的坐下来，“看来你想明白了。”  
“就是因为知道是什么东西，才需要你现在收回去——”  
“你要知道我并不需要你的同意才能把这东西给你。”  
“这是强买强卖吧？”  
冥王优雅的笑了笑，“所以呢？现在还要假装什么都不知道？我以为我已经说得更清楚了。”  
“当然。”哈迪斯又说，“如果你需要我表达的更清楚一点，对我来说也并没有差别。”他凑近了一些，几乎是鼻尖碰着鼻尖的距离。  
撒加眨了眨眼，他想到神话里诉说过的故事，想到自己现在微妙的处境。  
似乎这时候再无视之前卷入他们对话之中的重重复杂情感就真的太傻。  
不管他曾经究竟有没有想到过这一天都已经无所谓了。  
现实，和那些曾经无处安置的情感，总是还要好好面对。  
若是再仔细思考，就显得自己太笨。这已经是无法再躲藏、以及不必再躲藏的事。  
“我明白了。”撒加往前凑了凑，额头碰到了额头，他直视着那双湖色的眼睛说，“不过话说回来，就算过了几千年，您追求人的手段还是和神话时代是一模一样的啊……”  
说是毫无长进都不为过。  
哈迪斯说，“好用就行。”  
撒加忍不住笑了起来，然后他的浅笑就模糊在亲吻之中。

后记  
撒加踏入安全屋的那一刻，就立即被各色火热的目光重重包围了。  
“怎么了？”他不动声色的问。  
所有人用审核一般的目光紧紧盯着他打量了好半天。虽然这些人大多躲在各色桌椅、书柜之后，表面上也是一动不动，但撒加知道这群人手上肯定都极快的动着，用各种各样的手段检测着自己的身份。  
如果他现在还有小宇宙吧，撒加想到，他准能感受到几十到不同的射线从自己身上扫描过去。  
不过他们这么警惕也是情有可原的，自己无故失踪了很久，当然会被怀疑。  
“可以了吧？”撒加找了把椅子坐下来，对同伴们微微笑了笑，“见好就收是个好习惯。”  
“入门密码？”有人突然问道。  
物理手段检查不出来，换精神手段了吗？撒加想着。  
“TGIDY347389。”  
“任务代号？”  
“波吕丢刻斯。”  
“艾俄洛斯最担心的事？”  
“弟弟谈恋爱了却不肯告诉他。”  
“拉斯维加斯的饼干盒里有什么？”  
“什么都没有，都被米罗吃光了。”  
米罗顿时惨叫一声，“我没有！”饼干盒的所有人卡妙给了他一巴掌。其他知情人却心知肚明的闷笑起来。  
“阿布罗迪最崇拜的人是谁？”  
“我。”  
迪斯也紧跟着挨了阿布罗迪的一巴掌，被扇的差点摔出去。  
知道这么多稀奇古怪的细节肯定就不是假的了，问询也在一片欢乐的气氛中结束。  
“你是怎么回来的——”米罗凑到撒加跟前，神秘兮兮的问，“监视器都没捕捉到你进来时的画面，卡妙刚才可生气了。你知道他对这片地方的安保下了多少功夫。”  
“……我搭了顺风车。”  
撒加以微妙的眼神阻止了米罗继续往下问。顿了顿后，他反客为主的率先发话，“不提这个了。你们昨天收尾收的怎么样了？塔斯尔家的证据都收集全了吗？”  
他话音一落，整个屋子都安静了，所有人都顿住。  
撒加立即意识到了不妥，“怎么？”  
“前天，”米罗小心翼翼的提醒道，“是俩天前的事了。你已经失踪了两天……”  
“……”撒加心虚的摸了摸自己的脖子。  
“能方便说一下，你这俩天遭遇了什么吗？”  
“嗯……有机会向你们介绍一个人。”  
撒加看向监视器的屏幕，走廊里明明什么都没有，但他却能感觉到那里站了一个人——或者说神——而且这人还正透过屏幕看着这边。  
“好了，先这样吧。”  
他脸上烫了一下，随即敷衍说道。

END


	12. 番外 一

“……现在还想着回去吗？”  
和男人居高临下的问话相反的是他因为欲望而沙哑的声音。  
当然，如果能在这种时候还保持着冷静就太不像话了。不过即使这样毫不犹豫的裸露出嫉妒和急躁，在觉得脸热害羞，认为太不像话的时候，也会觉得很可爱。  
“嗯……呼……你非要——”  
身体里作乱的手指假装不小心的划过已经被探明了的弱点。竭力保持着的呼吸一下子就彻底乱掉了，身体像被钓上来的鱼一样弹动了一下，但手臂却如同溺水般紧紧搂住了对方的脖颈，最后连脸也忍不住埋进对方的颈窝，就好像这样可以从欲望的泥沼里彻底脱身。  
不管是坏心的岔开的指尖弄力的戳弄快乐的起源，还是抵住大腿内侧柔软肌肤的灼热，都像是鱼钩一样狠狠的穿透身体并把他顶在床上。  
“……嗯嗯……在这种时候——啊……说这个吗？”  
气喘吁吁的话没有半点的气势，连湿漉漉的眼神都看起来更像是某种隐晦的示弱。转至的暴君被海蓝色眼瞳里漾起的水色迷住了一刻，忘记了自己的节奏，紧跟着，他就听到了身下人的惊喘，才后知后觉发现自己刚刚太用力。但似乎也没什么不好。缠在手指上那种湿热紧致的触感已经不止叫人浮想联翩，他往外抽出手指时，那种恋恋不舍的挽留更叫人难以忘怀。  
修长的手指体内抽出来时，还带出了透明粘稠的药膏，发出黏连的银丝被迫拉断的潮湿水声。很细微，却足以叫人面红耳赤。  
“你好像很喜欢。”  
“够了——嗯！”  
他深深吸了口气。身体里没了肆虐的手指，但被内里被翻搅后留下的热度却不肯轻易消退，而且越来越觉得空荡荡。  
他抬起眼看两手撑在他身侧的神明。昏暗的灯光，朦胧的视线里对方的表情并不清晰，只有眼睛是唯一可以看清楚——或者说，是那眼睛里流出来的贪欲的光是可以看清楚的。  
腰被牢牢的按住了。如果没有这么做的话他会像蛇一样的缠上去吗？想收拢交缠双腿，但却被卡在两腿之间的对方可阻止了，只能用手臂用力的去抱住另一个人，好像这样就足以吸引住对方的视线不叫他看见自己染满情欲的模样。  
可是连这一点都做不到。  
手臂也被欲火蒸的没力气。  
他有一瞬间疑心那些润滑的药膏里有不该有的成分，而后另一个瞬间又在为自己沉沦进欲望无可挽救的样子感到懊悔，在最后的一个瞬间，所有的心思都被燃烧殆尽。  
他觉得很渴，便不由自主的舔着嘴唇。  
这样的动作就被当成顺理成章的邀请。  
舌尖被叼走了，呜呜咽咽的呻吟声被堵在喉咙里来回翻滚。对方滚烫的掌心顺着腰线往下抚摸，最后停留在了胯骨上，用力的握住，是骨头都会觉得痛的力度，心却觉得刚刚好。  
手指又刺入了身体里，两根指头随意又急躁的搅了一下，跟着像剪刀一样的岔开。烫热的内壁被暴力分开，暴露在空气里，于是害羞的收缩着。他向后缩了下，但却跑不掉，就如同意识被抛向了高空，是在即将坠落的那一点之前——  
比手指更热更烫，更加坚硬粗长的分身终于顶了进来。  
最隐秘的地方终于被恶狠狠的碾过去了，那瞬间爆出的快乐把其他的一切都彻底炸飞。  
心想要收紧身体却不由自主的更加打开。  
“……你是我的……”有人喑哑的说。  
“……嗯啊……”他伸出手，触摸另一人的脸颊，笑容也被情欲模糊了，却似乎更显得真实，“……是、是你的，全部……”  
——都是你的。


	13. 番外二

1  
加隆曾有过两次人生危机。  
当那个黑发的男人从拐角里忽然冒了出来的时候，他怀疑自己即将面临第三次。  
他心虚的回头看了一眼。  
2  
第一次危机发生的时候，加隆十五岁。  
在加隆年幼时，他那对给人做假账的父母就被人杀死，而下命令杀死他们的人又决定收养无家可归的双生子。  
加隆认为这是非常无聊的恶趣味。收养他和撒加的男人无非是想看他们成长为杀手去杀他父母曾经的亲友而已。可混迹在黑街的人，哪有真正的亲友？  
加隆不在乎自己长成什么样，他唯一想做的事就是干掉这个无聊的男人，然后和撒加一起离开黑街。  
撒加对自己要在仇人身边长大这件事并不在乎。这个人从小开始就表现得很诡异。他像是某种设定好了的洋娃娃，每天乖乖地上学下学写作业，对街道边被血浸透了的污黑石砖，横陈的尸体，碰碰的枪声，以及人类的惨嚎痛骂统统视若无睹。  
这个人活在梦里。而在撒加的梦境里，一切都是完美无缺的。  
不过这样也没什么不好的。每天有人对自己温柔的笑着问“你回来啦？今天过得怎么样？”也没什么不好的。加隆一边摆弄着枪，策划谋杀自己名义上的“养父”，一边这么想着。  
人类若是长时间活在黑夜，总会向往黎明——即使他们从没见识过那种美丽。  
尽管撒加从哪个角度来讲都看起来很不对劲，但他身上隐约带着的些微的光，让加隆很向往。  
他想留住那些光芒，所以他必须得离开黑街。  
而离开黑街的唯一的一条路则是——杀死收养他们的男人。  
这不是件简单的活儿。加隆势单力薄，年纪也太轻，他费劲心思谋划了很久，眼瞅着就要大功告成的时刻，计划出现了一个致命漏洞。  
加隆高估了自己的敌人。他们太蠢了，蠢到认不出加隆的诱饵，所以没掉进陷阱里，反而朝着另一个地方去。  
加隆接到消息的时间是下午三点半，正好是高中放学的时间。短信还没看完他的心就凉了一半。如果——如果他没计算错的话，那群穷凶极恶的打手们赶到那栋房子去的时候，撒加也刚刚到家。面对一群杀人成狂的打手加隆很难想象撒加会做出什么防护措施来？那家伙摸过的最有杀伤力的武器就是水果刀。  
加隆快速处理掉他这边的敌人往回赶。这一天阳光明媚，脚下灰白残破的水泥路热得要化开，烫到叫人站不稳脚。加隆还没拐进通往独栋小楼的小道，就注意到路边乱七八糟的倒着四五辆摩托车——是黑街打手惯用的交通工具。  
加隆握紧了外套下的枪。冰凉的金属已经被他捂热，汗津津的有些滑手。他屏住了呼吸，脚步也变得轻盈起来，像一只猫一样微微弓着身从树荫下飞快的溜进了小道上。他潜入了和撒加还有已经被他杀死的那个男人一同住了七八年的小楼。  
小楼里安静的可怕，加隆能清晰的听到每一丝风掠过树叶的沙沙声。小楼里被打斗和枪击弄得乱七八糟，客厅和楼梯上都躺着三四具尸体，血溅得四处都是。厨房的水管被流弹打爆，水流了满地，还在往外溢出。加隆翻看了两具尸体，他们都死于脖颈或心脏上精准而冷酷的一刀。加隆悄无声息的在小楼里转了一圈，只看到了更多的尸体和更多的血泊——没有撒加的。  
加隆分不清这是好事还是坏事。当他茫然的站在二楼的走廊上时，他的耳朵捕捉到一丝异响，来自房子后的花园。  
加隆两手握住枪，他压着身体潜伏着下了楼，小心翼翼的拧开通往花园的后门，从门缝里溜了出去。  
声音变得更响亮清晰，有人在泼水——有人。  
加隆的脚步掩藏在哗哗的水声里，他贴着墙走到墙的边缘，深吸了一口气后探出了枪口和头。  
在加隆视线的尽头，是花园浇水用的水喉和池子。  
少年赤着脚一脚踩在粗粝的水泥水池的边缘，用两手接住哗哗的流水往自己的身上泼。  
大颗大颗的水珠折射着耀眼的光芒从他湿透的发丝上滴滴答答的落下，落在白皙的肩头和后背，顺着清晰的脊骨的形状往下淌，把黏在后腰上的污浊血迹溶化掉，混成淡粉色的水痕最终渗入低腰的牛仔裤里。  
原本浅蓝色的牛仔布料已经被水染成了深蓝色，紧紧贴在对方的双腿上，而加隆早晨看见过的白色衬衣则被扔在了水池边，上面如同印了花一般有着大片的深红和浅红，浸透了红色液体的帆布鞋则被主人随意的丢弃在一旁。  
似乎是听到了加隆的脚步声， 对方站直了身体，阳光一下子从他的身侧奔涌而出。热烈而凶猛的日光下，对方的唇角勾起一个奇异的弧度。  
“你回来了。”  
也许是因为隔了一些距离，撒加的声音变得暧昧模糊，还有点沙哑。  
加隆却打了个激灵。  
撒加又弯下腰，继续冲洗身上的血迹。加隆这时候蹑手蹑脚的走近了几步，他想问对方发生了什么，但撒加脚边闪烁着光的湿漉漉的水果刀似乎已经足够给他答案。  
“对了，”撒加忽然说，“房间都被弄乱了，你去收拾一下。”  
加隆止住脚步，想起小楼里遍地的尸体，好半天才唔了一声。  
直到撒加觉得冲得干净了，他才拧上水喉。世界一下子安静了下来。   
“我先去换一身衣服。”撒加也没再穿上鞋，而是赤着脚直接往回走。  
在经过加隆身边的时候，他微笑着拍了拍加隆的肩膀。  
“等你收拾完了，我们来把伊恩的事情处理一下。”  
伊恩，是那个收养他们的男人的名字。  
明明是随和温柔的语气，就和平时问他“今天过得怎么样”的口吻相差无几，加隆却感觉到一种渗透骨髓的寒意，就连下午三四点钟明媚的日光都无法温暖他。  
等到撒加的脚步声完全消失了，加隆才慢慢地转过身去。  
他眯起了眼。他应该觉得这样的兄长极度的陌生，却又意外的觉得熟悉。  
好像这样子才是正确的。  
——就像怪物苏醒了，世界从甜美的梦境落回了残酷的现实。  
3  
第二次人生危机则发生在不久前。  
没有第一次那样充满了惊心动魄的转折却更令人觉得暴躁。  
加隆长到这么大从没见过像这样无理取闹的男人——哪家的花花公子会白痴到去破坏自己家生意只为了找点乐子？  
偏偏索罗家族的人对这个败家子偏爱的很，受到的损失一句话都不提，还把他祖宗一样供着，让加隆腹诽不已。  
经历过一连串因为对方搅局之后造成的惊险刺激的危机之后，加隆完成了任务保住了自己的招牌。正当他准备挥挥手和索罗家族的祸害说再见的时候——天知道这家伙用了什么手段，居然又纠缠进了加隆的下一次任务当中——  
“你来我这，我肯定不会亏待你的。”败家子一边打牌一边笑嘻嘻的说，“我特别看好你。”  
坐在牌桌对面的加隆恨不得翻桌子把纸牌砸在这个阴魂不散的神经病脸上。  
奈何形势比人强，加隆暂时只能捏着鼻子认了，准备隔段时间再找机会甩掉他。  
4  
“你跟着我？”  
加隆快步走到转口处装模作样的男人身边，压低声音质问他。  
对方假装刚刚注意到加隆的样子，和他打了个招呼，却被加隆不耐烦的瞪了一眼。  
“我来视察员工的工作状况。”男人理直气壮的说。  
“滚。”  
“别这么冷淡啊。还是说——”对方企图绕过加隆，往走廊尽头的会客间里看，“你在私会情人？”  
要不是这人暂时算是自己的上司，加隆杀人沉海的心都有。  
“好啦好啦，我开玩笑的。”男人放低声音说，“只是好奇而已……那是你哥？我可以进去看看吧？”  
“别做多余的事。”  
加隆知道自己拦不住自己的多动症上司，只能警告他一句，“被杀掉了别来找我哭。”  
“知道了知道了。”  
男人立即兴致勃勃的目送加隆离开。  
5  
会客厅的门被从外面推开，进来的人并不是加隆，而是一位容貌俊美，气质华贵的黑发男人。  
撒加把目光从手机屏幕上挪开，转移到男人身上，然后又默默的挪了回来。  
如果他没猜错，这位就是导致最近加隆生活不顺的罪魁祸首。  
被索罗家深藏起来的神秘贵公子……是那个家族的人啊。  
加隆最近倒霉得真是有理有据。  
这位大少爷也不怕生，就像进入了自家地盘一样随意的拉开一把撒加对面的椅子坐了下来，手肘撑在桌子上手撑住脸，饶有趣味的打量起撒加。  
过了会儿，见撒加没搭理他，少爷就自说自话起来。  
“你就是撒加吧？加隆的兄长？”这人说起话来兴高采烈，“也是做特工的吗？虽然是第一次见面，但感觉你们不太像啊……”  
他若有所指的停顿了一下，“不管怎样，要不要也来我这上班？待遇好商量？”  
撒加本来不想招惹这一位——至少不是现在——本以为他进来看一眼就会走掉，没想到对方主动纠缠了起来，他只好把手机放下来，坐直身体一本正经的盯着对方说。  
“波塞冬陛下，日安。”  
“哦你好你好——等等？”少爷没坐稳，差点跳起来，“你怎么知道！”  
“……”  
“没有小宇宙的感觉——你是谁？”  
“按照条约，海界战败后您现在应当被雅典娜封印在斯里奥海峡下二百年不得重新踏上大地，但圣战期间您似乎有重新在朱利安先生身上出现了。不过圣战已经彻底结束也就无所谓。现在看来……”  
撒加仔细的打量了一下坐在对面的男人。  
“这是您的真身吧。看来圣域记载您在神话时代失去肉身这件事，确实不准。”  
“……你知道真的不少啊。”  
撒加微微笑了一下，“确实是首次见面，陛下，之前失礼了。我是撒加，向您致意。”  
——圣域前任伪教皇，拥有弑神反叛之名的双子座黄金圣斗士，现任自由雇佣兵，向您问好。  
6  
眯起眼睛微笑的那个瞬间，真的有冷冰冰的杀意从脖颈间滑过呢。  
波塞冬摸了摸自己的下巴，心想着。  
不，这大概是皇帝新衣被戳穿后的令人窒息的尴尬吧。  
7  
加隆拿着咖啡推门而入后，发现会客厅里的气氛以中间的桌子为中心划分为截然不同的两种。  
撒加倒是和他离开前一样若无其事的在查信息，至于叫加隆头疼了好一段的索罗家少爷，倒像是发霉了的蘑菇一样晦气的瘫在桌子上。  
——哦豁，有意思。  
“你们聊的怎么样？”  
加隆殷勤的把咖啡放在撒加面前，俯下身时用眼神询问自家兄长究竟做了什么事让大少爷脸都绿了。  
“很不错。”撒加拿起咖啡，站起来，“很高兴同您见面，索罗先生。”  
“……我也是。”  
“那我就先告辞了。”  
“这么快就走？”加隆问，“不多呆会儿吗？”  
“晚上还有一场拍卖会，我要去做点准备。”撒加说，他注意到门外边一身OL装的金发少女，“那是你的秘书吧？”  
“最亲爱的美人鱼，狄蒂斯小姐。”加隆促狭的说，“要我介绍你认识吗？”  
“不用。”  
撒加端着咖啡就出去了，在门口也不知道和少女说了几句什么，等过会儿狄蒂斯进来找自家两位上司时，手里就多了一份拍卖会的请帖。  
“加隆，我晚上要请假！”少女把请帖两手按在胸口前，“要穿哪条裙子去好？”  
8  
男人的少女在茶几两端的沙发上正襟危坐，注视着彼此一句话都不说。  
当撒加进来的时候，灰发灰眼少女咻的一下转过头来，满脸兴高采烈。她也顾不上茶几对面丢过来的眼刀，叽里呱啦的说起来。  
“欢迎回来！我还担心是不是来的时间不好呢，不过正巧就赶上了好棒！自我介绍一下，我是——”  
“女神殿下。”  
“……雅典娜……”  
“……”  
哈迪斯把头偏向另一个方向。尽管看不到，但撒加觉得他在偷笑。  
他就没告诉女神自己还保留着自己的事吗？可一想到这两位神祗互相敌视的那么多年——  
雅典娜回过神来，蹭的站起来，对着冥王就大声叫道：“你故意的！”  
“雅典娜。”哈迪斯提醒道，“仪态。”  
“……是不是你搞得鬼？一定是！”雅典娜一边坐下来一边痛心疾首的说，“我就说怎么找双子座找了这么久就只能找到加隆的，这里面一定有问题的。好不容易找到撒加的跟过来结果就看见你。这里面太有问题了。哈迪斯你到底对我的人做了什么啊？”  
“——你的仪态。”冥王强调道。  
撒加去厨房拿饮料过来，给两位神祗摆上。  
雅典娜凑过去对他小声说，“要那家伙真对你动手动脚了你就和我说呀，之前以人类之身转世打起来很难说，但现在大家都是原装的，谁怕谁……”  
眼看着哈迪斯的表情越来越阴沉，撒加不得不打断她，“女神来找我有什么事吗？”  
“没什么大不了的，只是你知道，圣战之后这家伙喜欢把我的人关冰地狱还要等好久才放出来……我就来看看大家现在都怎么样了。”雅典娜端起茶杯，幸福的眯着眼吸了一口，“看大家过得都很好我就放心了。”  
“那真是麻烦您担心了。”  
“哎呀，应该的。”雅典娜晃了晃脚，“那你究竟是怎么回事？你怎么会和他——”少女努了努嘴，“碰到一起。”  
撒加看了眼哈迪斯，后者优雅的端起红茶，一点要解释的意思都没有，只能亲自上阵把上一世和这一世发生的事简单的说了一下。  
话说完了，雅典娜的茶也喝得差不多，两只手像仓鼠捧瓜子一样捧着杯子瞅着撒加。  
客厅里陷入沉默。  
“说完啦？”雅典娜问。  
“大概就是这样。”  
“那你……”雅典娜欲言又止，她左右四处看了看，最后把目光投向哈迪斯，一脸的幸灾乐祸，“被自己坑了吧？冥王陛下。”  
哈迪斯：“……”  
雅典娜把茶杯砸在茶几上，大笑，“哈哈哈我就知道你成天挖我墙角迟早要被墙头砸！”  
她忽然又拧起了眉，嘀咕道，“可算到最后还是我亏了啊……”  
这时撒加就想到，他和冥王的关系大概是瞒不过去的。  
雅典娜一脸惋惜的感叹起来，场面实在叫人哭笑不得。  
雅典娜并没有在这留多久，稍微问了下其他人的状态之后就准备离开。  
撒加拿起之前放在门口的一只纸袋出门去送她。  
“因为不知道殿下要来也没有做什么准备，就请收下这个吧。”撒加把纸袋递给女神。  
颜色素雅的纸袋并没有写牌子，但光从其精致的包装上就可以推测出里面的东西一定价值不菲。  
“那就谢谢啦。”  
雅典娜接过袋子感受了一下手感，袋子很轻，可能是饰品之类的小东西。  
“作为回礼，来，把手伸出来。”  
雅典娜握着的拳头在撒加的掌心上面松开。少女的手心里握着的是一团光。光团融进身体的时候带来熟悉的悸动。  
他听见了小宇宙复苏的声音。  
“虽然是杯水车薪，但关键时刻也一定能帮上忙。”雅典娜唠叨起来，“之前要把冥王神力从你的灵魂里剔除掉，才需要做这种事，但之后就不要再做了……灵魂是很脆弱的……”  
“我知道了，殿下。”  
“算了算了。”雅典娜故作大度的摆摆手，“那我就先走了，以后还会回来看你。拜拜。”  
“回见，殿下。”  
9  
等撒加再回到客厅就是另一种气氛了。  
还坐在原位的哈迪斯转过头来看他。  
“看样子雅典娜做了不少事。”  
冥王说话意有所指。  
“你吃醋了？”  
“……没有。”  
“是这样吗？”  
撒加一边随意的问着，一边把之前临时放在门口的背包纸袋都收起来，准备拿进房间里。  
他正要从客厅中间穿过去的时候，哈迪斯说话了。  
“你拿了什么东西给她？”  
撒加折回来把手上拎着的都放在茶几上。  
“出差顺便带回来的礼物——可以这么说。”撒加把纸袋递给哈迪斯，让他自己拆开来看，“不过都是女孩子用的东西，你可能要失望。”  
“……你知道她要来？”  
哈迪斯把纸袋放在一边，不想看。  
“当然不是。如果我知道的话，怎么会出现今天这样的……场面。”  
撒加在他身边的长条沙发上坐下来，帮他把袋子拆开来，天鹅绒礼盒也拆开来，把里面的精美首饰拿出来。  
哈迪斯一边看他把项链，别针，耳环之类的小玩意一样一样的在玻璃茶几上摆开，一边若有所思的说，“那你刚才出门前，在纸袋里面放了张……不记名卡？”  
按照特工平时的习惯，那上面一定存着不少的一笔钱。  
撒加手上顿了一下，“……女孩子的话，手上宽松一点会比较好吧？”  
显然，和自己大伯斗气没什么，但得罪了哈迪斯这辈子大概就交不上财运了。  
想来女神孤身一人在人间游荡日子过得也不是很顺心啊。  
“……”  
“不过话说回来，你觉得安息女神会喜欢哪种款式的？”  
撒加拿起一只构思巧妙精致的珍珠耳环，展示给哈迪斯看。  
“虽然特意找了人来帮忙挑选，但品味和喜好这种东西，光凭猜测也很难下手啊。”  
“……什么？”  
“安息女神。”撒加歪着头看哈迪斯坐直了身体。  
神明脸上出现了罕见的露出了一丝紧张，仿佛从没料到过他会提起这种话题一样。  
撒加觉得有点好笑，“你女儿，马卡利亚，安息女神殿下。”明明全都写在了神谱里，现在再来假装什么都没发生过不是太迟了吗？  
“她前段时间一直偷偷的跟在我后面，以为我不知道。当然，如果我真的什么都不知道的话当然也就不会注意到。可是有些事情……你一旦知道了些什么，就太明显不过了。”  
——就和你当时遇见我时是一样的吗？哈迪斯没问出这句话来，但想起当时在塔斯尔山庄的事，他估计就大概是这样。  
“……我从未向其他人提起过你。”  
冥王和奥林匹斯山上的神明来往不多，自然不需要向他们解释什么，而对于冥界的诸神们，作为君王就更不必多说了。  
“她可能是从其他渠道得知的。”  
真是越解释越像是掩饰。哈迪斯露出了之前同雅典娜对峙都没露出来过的窘迫来。  
他不是说故意要隐藏起这段关系来的——只是神生漫长，有些事实在不必着急，随缘就好。  
“我知道，我也不是这个意思。”撒加说，“好奇是很正常的，但你总不能一直让一位女神做这种偷偷摸摸的事，而我也不可能永远假装不知道。所以，见面礼要送什么你来挑一挑，有机会麻烦转交一下。”  
“你随意即可。”  
所以就是你也不知道咯？  
撒加把散开的饰品重新装起来，决定按照美人鱼小姐的推荐再去弄套更精美的做礼物。  
“不过比起由我来转交，你亲自交给她会比较好吧？”  
哈迪斯的手指点在了半空，几张印制华贵的请帖从虚无中出现。  
“那孩子前些天送给我了几张请帖——看样子多送出来的这几份并非是无的放矢。是尼克斯女神举办的下午茶，地点在厄瑞波斯，参与的人也是那位女神亲近的神明。”  
作为创世后的初代神明，深渊塔尔塔罗斯的妹妹，冥界诸神的长辈的黑夜女神，即使是冥王也要对其保持尊重，她的请帖可不是那么好拿的。  
这么一想，哈迪斯就觉得自己在人间行走所发生的事，这一位优哉游哉的女神大人估计也都知道的七七八八了。  
他转头看向撒加，后者也看着请帖陷入了沉思，大概是在想同样的事吧。  
两个人一同露出了有点烦恼的微妙表情。  
“那……要准备很多礼物吧。”撒加不确定的说。  
哈迪斯回答他，“我会陪你一起准备的。”  
“那就再好不过了。”  
“确实如此。”

END

常年单身忙事业的·冥王哈迪斯陛下，像世间所有糊涂家长一样偶尔会忘掉自己存在感稀薄的小公主马卡利亚=-=  
人生赢家·尼克斯女神，像世间所有的长辈那样一如既往的关注着小辈们的感情生活=v=  
小透明·安息女神马卡利亚殿下，也像世间所有的小孩一样十分关心papa找了什么样的新情人=w=  
抱着神谱补习恋人家族族谱的撒加筒子，今天也在为神明们古怪的恶趣味而认真的苦恼着0w0


End file.
